Going to the Castle
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: AU Tommy is the Crown Prince who meets the very unroyal Kim on a charity visit. How will these two react to each other? Tommy/Kim
1. Charity Visit

A/N: Okay so this is my new story! It is AU and they are not Power Rangers. This story is based on one of my favorite romance books. The people and places will change but the very basic storyline is the same that of falling in love. I hope that everyone enjoys this first chapter.

_Summary: Tommy is the Crown Prince of Phadoes and on one of his charity visits he meets a relief worker named Kim. He likes this fiesty woman who does not believe in fairy tales but his path is already chosen for him. Will the Crown Prince get his heart's desire or will duty rule out the love of a lifetime. _

XXXX

Lifting their glasses high, the guests toasted to the Crown Prince's birthday. It was his 30th birthday today. The King looked on as his son walked over to the dais to make his speech. He had groomed his son well and now he could see that it was time for his son's final duty before he took the throne. It was time for the Crown Prince to marry. The King had one woman in mind for his son and she would become a great Queen. She had also been groomed by her family. It was their dream for their daughter to be Queen and he intended for her to marry his son. It would be a well made match and one that would benefit the Kingdom.

Tommy looked out over the crowd as he spoke into the microphone. Even though he this was his birthday celebration, this was not the way he wanted to celebrate this milestone. He wanted to have a small gathering with only the closest of family members in attendance. Most of the people in this room, he didn't like but he was cordial to them because of his position. He was the Crown Prince and someday he would rule this country and these people would be his subjects. Finishing his speech, he walked over to his father and bowed to him before walking over to his seat. The papers would feature his birthday on the front page of the paper in the morning. It was not something that he like because they wouldn't let him have a private life. It was the price of being a royal but just once he would've liked to do something that the entire country didn't know about, like go on a date. Picking up his glass, he pasted on a smile for the woman to his right. The smile was for his father's benefit because he knew that the King was watching how he acted. The woman was the King's choice for him even though she was all wrong. If he had a choice in who would be his Queen, it would not be Lady Ashley Hammond. It would be a simple girl who loved the man beneath the crown. She would not care that he was the Crown Prince only that he was the man of her dreams.

XXXX

Sweat was pouring down Kim's back as she dug deeper. The latrine needed to get done today or the refugees would use the nearby stream. The problem with that was that stream was the only drinking water source in 200 miles and needed to stay clean.

"Hey Kim, take a break." Trini yelled to her from the mess tent. She was on serving duty so that Kim could help dig.

"Not yet, we need to finish this." Kim yelled back as she wiped her forehead before digging her shovel in deeper. A few more hours and they would be done, hopefully. Trini sighed and walked back to the mess tent. She had people to serve that hadn't eaten in several days. They had made their way to the camp from their war-torn country to find their freedom. It was one of the reasons that she continued to help out. It was one reason she was a relief worker. Looking back out at the hill, she saw her best friend, Kimberly Anne Hart. Kim was one of the hardest working relief workers that she knew and that was one reason that she had been sent here. This camp needed a director that would be hard working and kept it running smoothly when things weren't going according to plan. Kim was that woman because that is how her parents groomed her to be. They were the best relief workers from the United States. They raised their daughter to honor the same standards of living that they tried to provide to third-world countries. She was doing an amazing job and one that her parents would've been proud of, had they lived to see it. Trini finished up with the meal and walked outside once again to check on Kim. The latrine was finished finally and now she had to break the news to Kim that Crown Prince Tommy of Phadoes would be here in the morning to take a tour of the camp. He also requested that the media accompany him on his tour. Kim wouldn't like it but they couldn't say no to a Prince. She was sure that Kim would find a way though to keep the media away. It was in her nature to protect and she would anything to protect the people here.

XXXX

"We will be landing in twenty minutes, your highness." Adam said from the cockpit of the helicopter. He was a close family friend and the only one that King Zordon trusted to fly his family to and from the palace.

"Thank you, the tour should last about 2 hours or at least that is what Tanya scheduled." Tommy said with a smile. Visiting relief camps was all part of the royal package but it was one that he enjoyed and his assistant Tanya tried to make them last for a while. It made him really appreciate the little things. He looked out the window and saw the devastation that the war caused. His neighboring countries had been at war for three months now. The camp looked well organized with several tents set up along the road. They started their descent to find a level spot to land. He spotted his convey waiting for them but no media. It was odd that the media vans he had requested for this tour were not here. Apparently they had better things to do than accompany him on a tour of another relief camp. Somehow he would get word out about this tour so that maybe some of his country's wealthier families could help out. They all needed to do their part and they always wanted to know where he spent his charity money. They could well afford to fund this camp for the next year.

XXXX

Kim finally saw the helicopter coming over the horizon. She had been here for thirty minutes already and needed to get back to the camp. There were many things that she could be doing instead of meeting the Playboy Crown Prince. She knew all about this prince. He changed girlfriends almost every month according to the papers that Trini insisted on reading to her. This was not how she wanted to spend the next two hours but at least she made sure that the media would not be on this tour. It had taken her over an hour to back them off. She didn't know why the Prince wanted the media but she wasn't having it. There were several refugees that were on the run from the army and she intended to keep them safe and out of the spotlight. Her attention was turned once again to the descending aircraft and drew in a breath. It was time for this torture to be over so that she could get back to work, back to her life without any media-hungry princes.

XXXX

Tommy stepped out of the helicopter and headed toward the waiting Jeep. He smiled as he walked over to the woman who was standing by it. Extending his hand, he stepped in close so that she could hear him over the helicopter blades cutting through the air behind him. As he said his name into her ear, he breathed in her scent. Her scent was light and airy and so perfect for her. She was beautiful and just a breath of fresh air from the women in court. She came just barely to his shoulders and made him want to pull her in close and protect her. Her hair was a brilliant chestnut shade of brown that was up in a pony tail. He wanted to see it down and run his fingers through it. She didn't have on much make-up which he found to be a good thing. She said her name but he didn't hear anything but to follow her. He would get all he needed to know from her later after he met with the camp director, Kimberly Hart.

XXXX

"I'm surprised that you traveled alone." Kim said as she drove him back to the camp. It took all her will power to focus on her mission of getting rid of him. He was even more handsome than the papers showed him to be. She knew why all those girls fell at his feet. They just couldn't stop themselves. His chocolate brown eyes just sucked her in and made her want to fall at his feet and do anything her wanted her too. Focusing back on the road, she continued onto the camp.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that." Tommy said as he leaned in closer. He wanted to get as close to her as possible. He had never felt this way around any woman before.

"I mean I was surprised that you do not travel with bodyguards. I thought all royalty had bodyguards around them twenty-four seven." She said with a teasing smile.

"Oh, I do not travel with bodyguards that much. I was surprised that the media was not here to capture me arriving here." He said with a smile.

"It was not in the best interest of the camp for the media to be here." She fired back as the tents came in site. His mention of the media snapped her out of his hold. She had to remember that he was a prince and only cared about all the attention he could get. She liked to be in the background and do the hard work that everyone else refused to do like relief work.

"Did the director, this Kimberly Hart say this?" He asked turning to face her once again. He tone held a hint of anger that didn't surprise her.

"Yes she did." Kim said as she cringed. He didn't know her name. Apparently the Prince didn't listen when someone told him their name or at least not the important ones. She was just a lowly relief worker. Well he can just deal with the fact that his precious media would not be here to document his field trip out of the palace. She was not at his beck-and-call and her main focus was the refugees.

"I requested them though. I wanted them to take pictures so that they would run in Phadeos' papers. I have many wealthy friends that would want to help." He said a little more angrily. Who was this Kimberly Hart that she could order the media away? He would have a talk with her as soon as he saw her.

"Well she will let one media group in the hospital tent but for the rest of the tour, there will not be any. We have several refugees that are wanted by the army and we plan to keep them safe for as long as possible. We don't need the army here blowing up the camp and ruining all of our hard work." She said as she came to a stop in front of her office tent and jumped out of the Jeep.

"I see." He said as he climbed out of the Jeep. He could tell that he had made her mad but really didn't know why. He saw another woman come out of the tent and assumed that she was the infamous Kimberly Hart. She was taller than his driver with long black hair that was tied at her neck. It was a shock that she was of Asian descent with an American sounding name like Kimberly Hart but he just brushed it off.

"Hello, your highness. My name is Trini Kwan and it is a pleasure to meet you." She said as she extended her hand forward. Tommy was shocked that she was not the director Kimberly Hart but he hid it behind his smile.

"It is my pleasure." He said shaking her hand.

"Well I see that you got here in one piece and I am sorry that I was unable to meet you at the landing pad but I was sure that you would be safe in our director's hands. Kim is the only one that I would trust your safety with." She said with a smile indicating Kim standing beside her.

"Yes, I made it here and yes your director here has brought me safely to the camp." He said with a smile. He should've guess that this feisty woman was the director of the camp. Kimberly suited this lovely woman very well. It would be a wonderful two hours at her side and planned to use it to learn more about her. He only wished that he would've listened when she told him her name.

"I guess that we should get started." Kim said as she motioned for them to follow her. She headed to the hospital tent first. The Prince could have his media fix before the rest of the tour. She opened the flap and let the Prince walk in before her. Trini would stand guard to make sure that only one of the media groups came in. She watched as he paused at every bed to talk to the patients. He seemed to care about what each patient said. The media man took several pictures of him with the patients that would move all the subjects of his country. The Prince certainly knew how to make the most of his job. He paused at the last bed. She took a deep breath before walking to him. The little boy was very special to her. His parents were missing in this war. He told her that his dad's name was Billy and one of the country's top computer designers and his mom was named Katherine and she was a top fashion designer. They hadn't been found yet but Kim hoped that they would soon for Justin's sake. She watched the Crown Prince bend down to talk to Justin. Her heart broke for the boy all over again. She drew closer to hear what the Prince was saying to the little boy.

"Justin, I am pleased that you are feeling better. I would like to do something for you since you have been so brave." Tommy said as drew out the chair next to the bed and sat down by the boy's bedside.

"Would you like to read me my story?" Justin asked the prince. Kim saw the little boy's joy at the prospect at the Prince reading to him.

"I think that that is a wonderful idea." Tommy said as he grabbed the book off of the night stand. Looking at the title, Tommy smiled. It was one of his favorites as a child called 'Goodnight Moon'. Opening the book, he started to read to the entire hospital, the media, and to Kimberly. The camera crew zoomed in closer and got the picture that would go on the front page of the paper. Kim held back the tears at the picture the Prince presented for the press. She was being sucked back into his fantasy world again. Finally the Prince was finished and they continued their tour through the other tents and the surrounding areas. She answered each of his questions and learned something about the Prince. He was really passionate about his work and really wanted to know about the camp. It made her want to know more about him and his job.

XXXX

Tommy didn't want the tour to end. He loved just walking the camp with Kim at his side. She was very passionate about her work and it was evident in her answers about the camp. Needlessly to say he was sad when the tour was concluded. His time with her was coming to an end.

"Well your highness, this is the end of the tour." Kim said with a smile when they reached the mess tent.

Tommy smiled then reached into his jacket pocket. "I am amazed at your dedication to a cause that is not your own. I only hope this helps with the need." He said handing her a check.

"I'm sure it would but what we need more than money is able workers. Money will only go so far, your highness." She said shocking him and herself. She couldn't believe that she was saying no to a donation from the prince. He pulled back and returned the check to his pocket before commenting.

"I see." He said not really seeing at all. He thought that money was the only thing anyone ever wanted from him but he was wrong. She wanted more of him but he didn't know what.

"I meant no disrespect but workers are worth more than money at this moment. If you could bring in more warm-bodied individuals to help with the work load that would help out the most." Kim said walking over to the Jeep. She could hear the helicopter on its way back in to pick up the Prince.

"I will see what I can do about that." He muttered under his breath. He wanted to give her the world if that would help. The problem was that she didn't want the world; she only wanted workers for the camp. He jumped in the Jeep and rode up to the landing pad in silence.

"I hope that you have a great trip back to the palace, your highness." Kim said as she waved to him.

"I will be in touch." He said as he walked to the helicopter and got in. As he got ready for take-off he started planning on how he would help Kim out. He might even plan a way to see her again because she was worth seeing again. If he could get her to the palace, he would get to see her in a different setting and see if her hold over him was real or just a trick of the light.

XXXX

Kim watched the helicopter take off and breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad that the tour was over. The Prince was almost too much to handle. She finally made her way back to the camp to get back to her real job of saving the refugees not escorting princes around. He would be nothing more than a vague memory by this time next week.

XXXX

"Hey big brother, I see that your tour of the camp went very well. You're still in one piece." Jason said as he walked into Tommy's room with a smile on his face.

"Yea, I guess you could say that." Tommy said as he changed his clothes to something more comfortable. He really hated wearing suits but it was required for his job.

"Ooh I detect a tone. What happened there?" Jason said as he sat down on the leather couch in his suite. Each prince had their own suite of rooms in the palace. The King wanted his sons close and he could make sure that his sons were protected on the grounds.

"Nothing, that I can't handle." He said turning to face his brother in a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"We'll see but on to more important matters. Father has requested your presence in his suite for later today. I think he wants to discuss topic number 2." Jason said with a smile. Tommy groaned before sitting across from Jason on the matching couch. The brothers had long ago number their father's favorite topics. One was on a Prince's duty and two was on marriage. The others were less important to the brothers since their father didn't speak on them much. His main concerns for his boys were duty and marriage.

"Hopefully I can throw him off that trail for a while." He said with sigh. He did not want to talk marriage with his father while his mind was full of one feisty relief worker with whom he could never have a relationship with even though that's what his heart desired at this moment. She was a dream just out of his reach.

"Yes we'll see but I also wanted to tell you that if Father asks about our little brother, tell him that you don't know anything." Jason said with a smile as he stood up to take his leave.

"Well since I don't know anything, then I can't tell Father. Where is Rocky this time?" Tommy asked leaning back against the cushions and thought about his little brother. Rocky was a wild card in the palace. He was a law unto himself and didn't want to be seen doing his princely duty. Their father was always angry at Rocky for one thing or another but Rocky didn't care. He was not scare of their father, King Zordon of Phadoes.

"Who knows, all I know is that he has flown the coop once again. I can tell you one thing though; when he does come back he will have a tutor. Father has hired an Aisha Campbell to teach him the manners that he apparently missed while mom was alive. He is in for it now because this Aisha is one tough cookie. She deals with trouble kids of diplomats and ambassadors all the time. The grown son of a King will be a welcomed relief, I'm sure." Jason said with a laugh as he walked out of the room leaving Tommy alone with his thoughts. He couldn't believe that Father had actually hired a tutor for Rocky. He was 25 after all and though he was not as close to his youngest brother, he did love him. He and Jason were closer being that Jason was only two years younger than him. It was only natural that he would be closer to Jason. Standing, he wondered what Jason would think of Kimberly Hart. Someday he would find out.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Again this story is AU but most of the characters from the show will appear in in form or another. Also they may be shown in different lights than what they have been shown in. I hope that everyone enjoyed this first chapter and the next should be out soon.


	2. A Ball?

A/N: I don't own anything. The concept inspired by one of my favorite books. Also a BIG THANKS to everyone that read, reviewed, and put this story on your alert list. I am happy that others like this story with Tommy and Kim. Anyway onto the reason you are on this page.

XXXX

"So I guess the Prince is on his way back home." Trini said as she walked over to Kim who was getting out of the Jeep.

"Yea he is back to his way of life and out of our hair." Kim said striding through the door of their tent. She grabbed a wash cloth from the basin to wash her face. Dipping the cloth in the water she scrubbed the dirt away.

"Kim, I do believe that this Prince has touched you in a way that no one ever has." Trini said sitting down on her bed. She was smiling at the thought that Kim might actually like the Prince.

"No, he has done nothing to me. I'm just happy that he is gone. I have a job to do here and that does not include escorting royalty around. He doesn't belong in this world." Kim said turning around to face her friend.

"Oh and where does the Prince of Phadoes belong if not here?" Trini asked watching her closely.

"In a fantasy world, he belongs with all the other Princes that think they can sweep a girl off her feet by only his smile. He is going to need a lot more than his smile and his money to sweep me off my feet." Kim said flopping down on her bed. Sighing she looked over at Trini smiling at her.

"Oh I think he knows what will work to sweep you off your feet and into his arms. I pray you watch your heart because the Prince is within touching distance now." Trini said before getting up and walking out. Kim watched her leave before getting up and walking over to the door. She looked out over the camp and sighed. Trini was right; Prince Tommy was too smooth for her. She needed to stay as far away from him as possible. He was from a fairy tale land where women wore ball gowns and danced all night while she was from the real world. The closest thing to a ball gown that she had ever worn was a prom dress she had tried on several years ago. Turning back she looked at the clothes that she had hanging to dry and knew that her clothes would not even been seen on the servants who worked at the palace. Their clothes would never have the amount of dirt that hers had. This was her life and she refused to believe in fairy tales because more than likely if you kissed a frog he would stay a frog, not turn into a Handsome Prince.

XXXX

_Two Weeks Later_

"Your highness, I do believe that I have never seen you act like this." Tanya said as the Prince finally took a breath. He had burst into her office to outline his plan for the refugee camp that he had visited two weeks. She really looked at him then and noticed a change in his tone and his face. He was more alive than she had ever seen him. It was like something had flipped the switch from coast to drive.

"You know, Tanya, I don't think I have ever been like this. Thank you for setting up a visit to the camp. I can feel the blood pumping." He said pacing in front of her desk. She sat back in her chair and smiled. She planned to help him in any way that she could.

"Well you are most welcome, now what can I do to help?" She asked as she grabbed her pen and paper.

"I want to create a scholarship for those wanting to attend one of the country's universities. The scholarship will have one stipulation that the recipient must work in a refugee camp prior to school for that year. If the person does not then they do not get the scholarship. I will award ten of these scholarships a year." He said as he paused before her desk.

"I think that this is a wonderful idea. Would you like to have a formal reception to announce the scholarship?" She asked looking up at him. She saw the slow smile come across his lips and reach his eyes. If she wasn't already married to Adam then she would've fallen for the Prince in that moment. It wasn't that he was a Prince but that she saw the man behind the crown and he was mesmerizing.

"I think that a formal reception is a perfect idea but lets make it a ball so that the people will have an excuse to dress-up." He said before walking out. He had several phone calls to make starting with a certain camp director named Kimberly Hart.

XXXX

"A ball? I don't think that that is a good idea. I mean the scholarship is but I don't need to be at the ball." Kim said slowly. It was a shock to hear the Prince on the sat phone anyway. How could he expect her to come to a ball when she didn't have any ball gowns?

"Oh I think that it is important for you to come. The people need to see you and hear the passion in your voice for the refugees." Tommy said with a huge smile on his face. He was in his suite looking up more information on Kim, trying to find some way to make her want to come to the ball.

"No, its better if I don't come. I won't know what to say or even what to wear." Kim said before realizing that she had even mentioned about not having a gown to wear. He would surely pick up on that piece of information.

Tommy smiled because she had finally voiced her real concern and that nothing to wear. He could fix that in a heartbeat. He was afraid that she didn't want to come because she didn't like him. "I can take care of the nothing to wear. My secretary will have a selection of dresses ready for you when you get here, just give her your sizes. Oh and don't worry about finding a flight to the palace, I will send Adam after you. I want you to relax and enjoy your time at the ball." Tommy said grinning even more. He had her now. She could not refuse a free dress and free flight to the ball being thrown for the camp.

"That is very kind of you but…" Kim started but Tommy quickly stopped wherever she had been going to say.

"Think nothing of it, I just want to help the camp and you said that you needed workers. The scholarship will provide you with workers each year." He said as he pictured her in a formal ball gown walking toward him.

"Again this is very nice of you but I don't think that I can make it. I have to be here at the camp. I mean that this is a bad time for me to leave." Kim said closing her eyes. She was trying to find the strength to continue saying no to the Prince but he was making it hard for her.

"Oh I have already talked to Trini and promised that I will send someone in your place for the days you will be here. His name is Andros and I do believe that you worked with him two years ago. He has wanted to get to the camp since you opened it but he was detained in Cambodia." Tommy said. He knew that he had to cover all his bases to get her here. Trini had given him some advice when he had called earlier.

"You talked to Trini?" She asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes I did." He said trying to hold back the laugther at the shock in her voice.

"Oh and yes I did work with Andros. He was very efficient." Kim said absently. How could Trini sell her out like this?

"Good then its settled. You will be here the day after tomorrow." He said smiling. He had her.

"What? The ball is in two days? How am I supposed to do everything I need too in a day?" She asked starting to panic.

"Andros is arriving in two hours to help with whatever you need to do. Also my brother is joining him and will escort you back to the palace since I am unable to come." He said glancing back at his computer screen. He opened another link in Google for Kim. It was article on her parents. He would read it later.

"You have it all sorted out, I guess that I should say thank you." She said holding back a helpless laugh. The Prince was rearranging her life and she could do nothing to stop it. The camp did need all the extra workers that the scholarship would bring. The least she could do was go to his ball. "Alright, I will see you in two days, your highness."

"I will be waiting." Tommy said as he listened as she hung up the phone. He was smiling as he set his phone back on the hook. She would be in his palace, finally. He clicked back on her parents' page he had found. Reading through their lives made him realized that she was a lot like him. She was raised to take her duty seriously. It was her job to make sure that the refugees were taken care of. He flipped to another website and saw that it was plea to find the little boy Justin's parents. He looked at the names and was shocked. Justin's parents were very famous. His dad, William Cranston was one of the top computer engineers while his mother, Katherine Hilliard Cranston was one of the top fashion designers. He prayed that they were alright and wondered if his father knew that they were missing. William or Billy as Tommy called him had come to the palace to install the security system. He had met Katherine then before she was a top fashion designer. Several of his girlfriends had wanted a Hilliard original when they found out that he knew her. He would send a team out in the morning to start looking for them. Kimberly would be impressed that he was thinking of someone else besides himself. He only hoped that he could find them for Justin. A child needed their parents.

XXXX

"How could you tell them the Prince that it would be okay for me to come?" Kim asked Trini. She had finally found her ex-best friend an hour after she had gotten off the phone.

"He outlined his plan and I know how you are always carrying on about how we need more people here to help. I thought that this was a great way and we don't have to pay them." Trini said walking over to Kim. She slung her arm around Kim's shoulders and squeezed them. "Everything will be fine, Kim. This will all work out."

"I guess you're right. I just don't want to go to the ball." Kim said walking away from her and sitting down in the nearest chair. She rested her head on the table and sighed. This was too much for her to take in.

"Kim, you will be fine. The Prince knows what he's doing and he is right. The people need to see your passion for this camp for them to donate their money." Trini said sitting down across from her. "Kim if you really don't want to go, I will call the Prince back."

"No, I have already said that I would go and it's what my parents would've done. This is an opportunity that they would've loved." She said rising her head and looking at Trini. "I am doing this for them." She said before getting up and walking out. Trini smiled and stood up to follow her. This was the Kim that she knew and Trini knew that Kim could do this. Walking out of the tent, she heard the helicopter coming in close. So the Prince hadn't been lying when he said that he would send Andros tonight. He really wanted Kim to attend the ball and she planned to help him. Kim needed a little excitement in her life even if it was for one night.

XXXX

"Thanks, Adam." Jason said as he exited the helicopter and waited on Andros.

"No problem, sire." Adam said with a smile. Andros finally got and out said his thanks.

"Andros, are you okay?" Jason asked. Andros looked a little pale after the ride.

"Yea I'll be fine after my stomach settles." Andros said with a smile. "It never seems to get better even after all the hours I spend in the air."

"Yea I know what you mean but at least you're on solid ground now." Jason said as a Jeep pulled up behind them. He spun around and saw a beautiful woman in yellow getting out, to greet them.

"Hello, my name is Trini Kwan. Kimberly was unable to meet you here since it is her night in the hospital tent." Trini said as Andros shook her hand and told her his name before she turned to Jason. He immediately shook her hand and felt sparks fly. Looking into her eyes he saw that she felt the spark too.

"Well I'm Prince Jason but you can call me Jason. I don't like the title especially since we are not at the palace." Jason said as Trini smiled.

"Okay well Jason, if you and Andros would just follow me, I will drive you to the camp." She said as she motioned for them to follow her. Jason ran ahead of her and opened her door for her. "Pardon me but I am still a Prince and this is something that I do." He said in way of an apology.

"Okay." She said and climbed in. He shut the door before walking over to his side, smiling the whole way. Trini was shocked at the feeling Prince Jason sparked in her. What was going on here?

XXXX

"These are the dresses?" Tommy asked as Tanya nodded. She had called in several favors to get these designer dresses here. The Prince wanted to make the final decision from 25 down to 12 for the camp director. Tanya had never seen the Prince take an active apporach to a date before. He had wanted to make the final decision on which dresses Kimberly would see.

"You deserve a bonus for these." Tommy said as he looked at each of the dresses. He knew that Kimberly would like a simple dress probably in pink. She looked like she would love the girly color even if she didn't admit it. He finally narrowed the field down to 12 dresses. He had a feeling on which dress she would pick and it would look stunning on her.

"Are these the dresses?" Tanya asked as she started getting the bags for the extra dresses.

"Yes these are prefect for her." He whispered staring at the simple pink dress at the end. He hoped that she did pick that one because he couldn't wait to see her in it. Tanya watched him walked out of the room with a dreamy look in his eyes. He really had it bad for this camp director and she couldn't wait to see what she looked like. She must be some woman to catch Prince Tommy's eye.

XXXX

Kim sighed as she grabbed her overnight bag. Since she wasn't packing for any normal trip, so she didn't know what to pack. The Prince was getting her dress so really all she needed was an extra set of clothes. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did she agree to attend the ball? Hearing her name, she smiled and walked over to the hospital tent. It was her night to read to the children and give the nurses a well deserved break. Walking into the tent, she was reminded why she had agreed to the ball. These children needed caring people to take care of them. They needed her to represent them at the Prince's ball. She would talk about them with all the passion that the Prince and Trini thought she had for the job. It was her duty and one that her parents had died doing. Smiling she walked over to Justin's bed and sat in the nearby chair. She grabbed the nearest book and smiled at the title. Opening the book she began to read 'Goodnight Moon' to the kids. She thought back on two weeks ago when the Prince was sitting in the exact same chair and reading the same book to them. It was one of the children's favorite books and one that she remembered her parents reading to her. This was where she belonged.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Also again this is AU and most of the characters from the early seasons will be in it at some point and they may be major or minor. The next chapter should be out soon.


	3. Prince Jason arrives in camp

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I know that I am having fun with this storyline and the characters that it is creating. Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed.

XXXX

Andros sat in silence as he watched Trini and Prince Jason. It was fun to watch the beginnings of a courtship. He only wished that that these could be together unlike him and the love of his life. She was promised to someone else that didn't love her like he did. It was one reason that he had come out to the camp. He couldn't sit back and watch her with someone else. It broke his heart every time he saw them together but there was nothing he could do about it. Hopefully it would all work out and he could be with the woman he loved. If not he didn't know what he was going to do.

XXXX

They pulled up the camp minutes later with Kim just walking out of the hospital tent. Trini knew that Kim had just finished reading to the children because that's what she always did when it was her turn at the hospital tent. "Awe here is Kim and I do believe that you already know her Andros." Trini said as she came to a stop.

"Yes we worked together in Cambodia about two years ago. She is an amazing relief worker and one of the best." He said as he climbed out of the back seat. Jason had got out and ran around to Trini's side as she was opening the door.

"You don't have to put on a show for me. I believe that you are a Prince." Trini said with a laugh as Jason smiled.

"Don't mind her, she is a tad independent." Kim said as she walked forward to meet them. "I'm Kimberly by the way and you must be Prince Jason. Your brother said that you would be joining Andros tonight and accompanying me tomorrow on our flight back to the palace." She said.

"Yes I am Prince Jason but please just Jason here. My father is not around so the title is unnecessary and yes I will be flying back with you tomorrow." Jason said as he shook Kim's hand. He knew the reason that his brother was tied up in knots. Kimberly was beautiful but not just on the outside but on the inside where it counted. She would love the man behind the crown which was what his brother craved more than anything. He did too but not to the degree that Tommy did since he would not be King. Tommy's Queen would have to be approved by their father and hopefully their father would see that not just anyone would do. Tommy needed someone that would not bowed over to him but that would stand up to him and be his equal. Jason just knew that Kimberly would be perfect for his brother.

"Okay then Jason, I am sure that you are both tired from the long day. If you would follow me, I will show you where you will sleep tonight." Kim said as they nodded. Trini fell into step next to Jason as Andros walked at Kim's side. They walked past Kim and Trini's tent to the empty tent behind it. She and another worker had set it up after she had gotten off the phone with the Prince. "Okay here we are and I hope that you find your accommodations more than adequate." She said as she held open the flap.

"Thank you, Kim. This is more than I thought compared to Cambodia." Andros said walking in. "Yes much better than Cambodia." He said after looking around.

"Thank you for setting this up so fast. If you are ready we will leave by nine. My brother has several things lined up for you to do tomorrow before the ball." Jason said.

"Yes I will be ready to leave by nine. I will meet you at the jeep a few minutes before." Kim said before taking her leave of them.

"I guess I need to leave you two be so that you can get your rest. She will be up at the crack of dawn to make sure that everything is fine for her to leave." Trini said as Andros nodded and sat on his bed.

"Is she really ready to go?" Jason asked closing the flap to leave Andros alone in the tent.

"Yes she is but I do believe that this is the first time I have seen her nervous. Your brother is showing her that sometimes the frog does change into a Prince with a kiss." Trini said with a laugh.

"He is a good man even if he is my brother but I do feel that she has stirred him like no other woman ever has." Jason said quietly into the night. Trini thought about what he said for a moment.

"I believe that he has moved her too." She said minutes later. "I can't wait to see the sparks of those two when they finally come together." Trini said before walking away. Jason stared after her for a while until he yawned. He realized that he needed to get to bed. He wanted to be rested up for tomorrow's meeting between his brother and Kimberly.

XXXX

Trini walked into the tent to see that Kim was stretched out on her bed. She must be really tired if she was already asleep. Trini knew that she was working too hard. This mini vacation would be perfect for her, Trini hoped. Changing her clothes she turned off the lamp and went to bed herself. It would be a long day tomorrow.

XXXX

Tommy paced his suite. He couldn't sleep because his mind was filled with images of Kim in the pink ball gown. He hoped that she picked that one but really any of them would be fine as long as she was at the ball. His father had invited Lady Ashley but that didn't worry him too much since he planned to sit beside her at the meal and dance once with her. The other dances he wanted with Kim but he knew that he would only get one dance if he was lucky. He planned to be very lucky tomorrow night. He wanted to be close to a real woman for once and maybe make his father see that Lady Ashley was all wrong for him. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, he wondered what Kim was doing at this very moment. Was she sleeping peacefully or was she walking the camp thinking of him? He leaned more toward sleeping because she wasn't impressed by him at all. Walking over to the French doors leading to his balcony, he pictured her again in the ball gown. Sighing he walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. In only a few more hours, she would be here in the palace with him. His only problem was Lady Ashley and what to do with her while he talked to Kim.

XXXX

Sunlight peeked through the tent and woke Trini. Rolling over with a groan, she sat up in bed and saw that Kim was already up. She saw her bag sitting by the door and knew that she was still in camp somewhere. She got up and changed into a bright yellow shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts before walking out to see Jason leaning against the pole.

"What are you doing here?" She asked shockingly.

"Waiting for you to get up, I didn't know that you would sleep the day away though." He said with a wink and smile.

"Its barely 7 in the morning, so I didn't sleep the day away. I thought that I would have to wake you up since you are a royal prince." Trini said with a smile.

"You wound me." He said grabbing his chest in mock pain. "I got up early to see you before I fly back to the palace." He said looking more serious.

"If you woke up to see me then you are wasting your time. I have several things to do this morning before Kim leaves." She said as she turned away as his hand reached for her arm.

"I'll help." He said.

"You? I don't think that you know what kind of work I am talking about." Trini fired back.

"Oh I think I can handle whatever you throw at me." Jason said with a smile.

"Then let's go dear Prince." She said leading him away from the tent down to the road.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he walked beside her.

"We are going to check on the refugees on the other side of camp." She said looking at him.

"Why are we taking the road though?" He asked looking at her. "I mean wouldn't be faster to cut through the camp?"

"No since we would have to jump the latrine." She said with a smile.

"Why would you put a latrine in the middle of camp?" He asked her.

"Well it was at the edge of camp until the latest attack sent more refugees our way. Kim decided to set the other tents up on the back side. We have other workers there so that they can keep a close on them like we do on our side." She said as they topped the ridge and he saw the tents.

"How workers are here?" He asked wanting to know more about her work.

"Well many people work between both sides but the ones in charge here are Cassie, T.J., and Carlos. They are younger but they have been with Kim and me for a long time. She called them in when we realized that the camp was doubling over night." Trini stated. "Kim trusts only a few people because those few people are close to her. Please don't let you brother harm that trust." Trini said quietly.

"I won't and he would never do anything to harm her." Jason said lifting her chin with his finger.

"I trust you." Trini said as she pulled away from him. She led him into the camp as she checked on things. She knew that it would be running smoothly but she also knew that Kim would want to know before she left and since she had too much other stuff to do and inform Andros on a few things, Trini would just tell her that this side was fine. They stayed a little over an hour visiting with the workers and the refugees but Trini said it was time to get back. She told him that she didn't want him to miss his flight back.

XXXX

Kim looked out over the camp and spotted Trini and Prince Jason walking up the road. They must've been to the other side of the camp. Trini knew that Kim would want to know about that side before she left. She was only worried about Trini getting close to the Prince. Trini was not one to guard her heart unlike Kim. She had learned a long time ago that hearts break very easily and the only way to keep them whole was to be detached from everyone but her close friends. She had loved her parents and when they died broke her heart into a million pieces. She thought that she would never piece it back together. It was one of the reasons she was scared of Prince Tommy. He was trying to steal her heart and she had to protect herself at all costs. He could have any heart that he wanted except for hers. She pushed those thoughts to the side as Trini and Jason came closer. She knew that it was almost time to fly to the palace and attend the Prince's ball.

"Hey Trini, Jason." She said as they drew closer.

"Kimberly." Jason said with a smile. She smiled back at him before turning to look at Trini.

"I went to check on the other side of camp for you before you leave. Before you ask, everything is fine and Cassie said to have a good time for everyone here." Trini said.

"Thank you for checking on that for me." Kim said before turning to look at Jason. "Is it time to go?" She asked him.

"Yes if you are ready but if not we have a few minutes before Adam gets here." He said looking at her.

"Well I'm ready if you want to head to the landing site." She said as she turned to grab her bag from inside the tent. Slinging the strap over her shoulder, she turned to face them. Trini saw the fear that Kim was trying to hide and felt a tinge of regret sweep through her. Regret over pushing Kim to attend the ball even if it was for her own good.

"We can." Jason said. He saw the look of fear in Kim's eyes too but didn't know what to do about it. His job was to get her to the palace. Kim smiled and nodded at him before walking over to the Jeep. She threw her bag in and climbed in the back seat. Jason and Trini climbed in after her and started their journey to the landing pad. Kim looked back at the camp and sighed. She knew that Andros and Trini would take care of everything here but she was still worried. This was her camp and should anything go wrong, it would be her fault. They finally made it to the landing pad and watched as the helicopter came to land for her and the Prince to board. She hugged Trini close and followed the Prince into the helicopter and took her seat. Adam lifted off and they made their way to the palace where Prince Tommy was waiting.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Okay so Jason and Kim are on their way to the palace where Tommy is waiting. I hope that everyone liked this chapter. The next chapter should be out soon. A little teaser, the next chapter will also have more background information on the royal family.


	4. Kim arrives at the Palace

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and the background on the royal family and more on Kim. Also huge thanks to everyone who has read this story. I'm so happy that it is even being read.

XXXX

"Your highness, they are on their way and should be landing in ten minutes." Tanya said from behind Tommy. He had wanted to know when Adam was back in the air. She had also asked her husband about this Kimberly. Adam had told her he knew why the prince was moving Heaven and Earth to get her to the palace. She was just the type of woman that Prince Tommy needed. Adam told her that Kim had a fire in her eyes and spoke passionately about the camp. She was quite a woman. Tanya smiled as she watched the Prince pace his balcony. She couldn't wait to see this Kimberly Anne Hart. After all she had read on her, Tanya wanted to meet her.

"I hear them!" Tommy shouted as he took off running to the landing pad. Tanya smiled and followed at a much slower pace.

XXXX

"Oh wow, this is where you live?" Kim asked as Jason smiled. He wished that his brother was here with her just to see her excitement.

"Yes the entire royal family live here but I'm afraid that you will only meet my father and of course Tommy. Our youngest brother has flown the coop once again." Jason said with a smile.

"Again? Just how many times has he flown the coop?" Kim asked smiling back at him.

"Oh he leaves every few months when father starts talking about settling down and doing his duty as a prince of the kingdom. Rocky just can't take it so he leaves." Jason informed her.

"Where does he fly too?" She asked clearly intrigued.

"Aspen, the Alps, Paris, just wherever the wind takes him." He said as Adam began their descent.

"Have you or your brother ever had the urge to fly the coop?" She asked him.

"No but then again we can take our duty just a little better than Rocky. Tommy had always known that he would one day rule and I of course know that in the even that Tommy is unable to rule that I take over. Don't worry about Rocky he will show up at just the right moment so that everyone forgets he has been gone." Jason said laughing. Adam was smiling as well because he knew where the youngest prince was but he was under strict instructions not to disclose his whereabouts. He was safe though and would be until the King found out where he was.

"Oh." Kim said as they touched down and Prince Tommy came running out to meet them. Kim braced herself for meeting him again but even then she wasn't ready for his presence. It overwhelmed her once again.

"I'm happy that you could make this trip to the palace." He said as he helped her out of the helicopter. He reached for her bag before she could stop him. Jason just stared at his brother. How could this small woman make the Crown Prince act like a lovesick puppy in need of attention?

"Oh." She said because once again he had her at a loss for words. "Thank you." She said when she remembered her manners. No one had ever offered much less taken her bags. She had always had to do that herself.

"Come on I will show you to your room." He said as he placed his hand at the small of her back and led her into the palace. Jason and Tanya just stood there watching him escort her into the palace.

"I think that he has it even worse for her than I originally thought." Jason said as Tanya nodded.

"Yea he does but hopefully your father will not catch wind of that fact. I fear that he will cause trouble." Tanya said looking at Jason. She was one of the few people that was close to the royal family. Her parents had been friends with the King and Queen which in turn made her close friends with the princes. They had been raised together and when she needed a job Tommy had given her the position of his assistant. He had told her that she was the only one that he trusted to handle the job.

"I'm more worried about Lady Ashley finding out about Kimberly being here in the palace a place that she has never been invited too by Tommy." Jason pointed out before walking away. Tanya stared after him for a moment before walking back into the palace. She hadn't even thought about Lady Ashley being mad. This was going to go bad, she just knew it.

XXXX

"This is the West wing of the palace and where you will be staying." He said as he turned another corner. This hallway was smaller than the one that they had just been in but it had more of a home feeling to it. Looking at the walls, she saw paintings of the royal family. Unlike the other hall these paintings were of the present family and detailed the years of the princes. She stumbled upon one fact that she didn't know before hand. Prince Tommy used to have long hair. She wasn't sure which look she liked better but he did take her breath away either way. Continuing down the hallway she noticed that the older Tommy got the shorter his hair got. Around about the age of twenty was the last time he had long hair. She saw the last painting that contained the Queen. Pausing to look at it, she could see that Tommy and his brothers had an equal mixture of both of their parents. She knew that the country missed their queen and for good reason. Queen Dimertia really cared about her people. She had expanded the education system and gave women more rights. The Queen had been a driving force in the country up until her death five years ago of a rare brain cancer. It had been so rare that when the doctors finally discovered it there was nothing that they could do to save the Queen. Tommy paused behind Kim and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I wish that you could've met my mother. She would've loved you." He said quietly. She turned and saw moisture in his eyes but she didn't comment. She knew that pain more than most. It was the pain of losing one's parent, in her case both of her parents. They continued down the hall before he paused before white double doors. He smiled before opening them wide and ushered her inside.

"This is your room." He said as she stopped. This room was huge. A king-size canopy bed was the center attraction. The room was decorated in her favorite color, pink. All different shades of pink adorned the room from the bedding to the wallpaper. How did he know her favorite color was pink? "Well what do you think? Will it do?" He asked as she nodded and walked over to the bed. He just knew that she would like this room. He watched as she touched the pink bedspread with only her fingertips.

"Its perfect, thank you." She said quietly turning back to face him.

"Well the ensuite bathroom is through that door," He said pointing to the left. "Your dresses for tomorrow night are hanging in the closet to your right. You can choose which one you want to wear." He said pointing to the closet.

"Thank you for everything." She said again. She didn't know really what else to say to him.

"It is nothing. I just hope that you enjoy your time here. Please let me know if you need anything. Now I believe that Tanya has a few things planned for you so I will leave you so that you can freshen up." He said before bowing to her and walking out. Sighing as he closed the door, she walked over to the closet to see what kind of dresses he had arranged for her. She opened the door and flipped on the light and blinked. There was more than one dress in here. He really was letting her choose which dress that she wanted to wear. How would she choose between these beautiful dresses? Taking a step closer, she looked the dresses over. They were beautiful and probably very expensive and could help her camp out for an entire year. She ran her fingers over all the dresses before pausing on one. It was perfect and the one that she wanted to wear to the ball. It was simple and pink.

XXXX

Tanya took Kim on a tour of the palace later that afternoon and showed her where the ball was to be held.

"Oh wow this is so big! I'm not sure that I can do this." Kim said as Tanya looked back at her.

"You lead a camp of close to three hundred people and this ballroom scares you. You will be fine, I promise." Tanya said walking over to her. "If Tommy did not think that you could do then he would've never asked you."

"Yea right, he just wanted me to come to the palace." Kim said with a smile.

"No I think that there is more to that story but I want to hear about you and your life. I've read so much about you but I'm having trouble believing it." Tanya said as she led them to a group of chairs.

"Well I'm not sure if my life is that interesting but what do you want to know." Kim asked looking at her.

"Your parents, were they really relief workers?" She asked.

"Yes they were. My father was born in Texas while my mother was raised in Boston. They met in college and fell in love. My grandparents didn't approve of the match so my parents eloped to England. They had some friends there who were in relief work. Those friends got them set up and two years later I came along. My parents didn't know what to do with a baby so they brought me along. I learned with all the refugees. The world was my classroom. I learned first hand how close death was waiting around the door." She said as Tanya nodded.

"How did your parents die?" She asked in a low voice.

"Malaria. We were in Africa setting up another camp when they contracted it. They died the day after my eighteen birthday. The doctor told me that they had been holding on just for that. I never knew that anyone could die of malaria that had taken every precaution but they did. I never want to die that way because I know the pain that they went through." Kim said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Remembering her parents they way they looked before they died always brought tears to her eyes. They were the strongest people that she had known but to waste away to nothing scarred her.

"I am sorry that you had to witness their passing but I see that it has made you stronger. You are a brilliant relief worker from what I've read." Tanya said reaching out to take Kim's hand in hers.

"Thank you but I will never be as good as my parents were. They are the ones that really had a passion for this job. It's the only way that they could've worked as long as they did in this field." Kim said quietly.

"Oh I believe that you have every drop of their passion for the job in you." She said before standing. She knew that this was hard for Kim so she decided to continue their tour of the palace to ease Kim's mind. She would show her where the King held court and a few of the rooms that were normally closed to the public.

XXXX

The next day Kim wasn't sure if she wanted to go to the ball or not. Her emotions were all over the place. Turning off the water, she sighed and threw open the shower curtain. She was just coming out of the bath when there was a knock at her door. She threw on a bathrobe that she had found on the back of the bathroom door and answered the bedroom door.

"Oh I'm sorry if I have disturbed you but I have arranged for a hair stylist and make-up artist to help you get ready for the ball." Tanya said with a smile.

"Oh do I look that bad?" Kim asked in a panicked voice bringing her hands up to her face.

"No, no. I just thought that you would like to be pampered for once. I know that you work hard at the camp and deserve a little special treatment. This is my gift to you for all the hard work that you do on a daily basis." Tanya said with a smile.

"Well that's very nice, thank-you." Kim said with a smile as she opened the door wider. Tanya walked in with a group of people trailing after her. Kim did start panicking then. How would she ever get through this night?

XXXX

"I see that you are preparing for the ball tonight." King Zordon said as he walked into his oldest son's room. He looked at his son in his regal attire and smiled. This man standing before him was ready to rule this kingdom. It was almost time to step aside and let his son lead the country.

"Yes, father I am. Will you be attending?" Tommy asked as he turned to face his parent. He could see the stress and worry lines on his father's face. When had his father aged? It seemed like yesterday his father had a head full of black hair but now it was more white than black. The Queen's death had really taken its toll on the King.

"No I will be sitting this one out. My health is not up to another ball. I am sorry for not showing my support to the camp but I will talk to whomever I need too about it." The King said to his son.

"No its fine, I understand that you don't want the elders to find out about your condition." Tommy said. It worried him that his father was not getting better. The King's health had been declining for the past five years but it seemed worse than ever before. He was looking frailer than Tommy ever thought he could look. He would have to talk with the King's physican about his condition. He needed to know about it.

"I hope that you use tonight as an opportunity to get closer to Lady Ashley. I am told that she is becoming very fond of you." The King said with a smile. Tommy nodded but didn't say anything. He would use tonight as an opportunity to get close to someone but not who his father thought. The King took the nod as a yes then turned to take his leave. He rested in the fact that Tommy had never gone against his wishes. He would marry Lady Ashley and produce grandchildren to one day rule the kingdom of Phadoes. Closing the door behind him he walked slowly away from the door. He paused at the paintings hanging on the wall. Looking at his beautiful wife, he thought of his three boys. Tommy and Jason were like him but Rocky was all his mother. He had her eyes, smile, and he had her laugh. Every time he heard his youngest son's laugh, it brought a tear to his eye. It was one reason that Rocky got away with more than either of his brothers as he was growing up. Thinking about Rocky made him wonder where his youngest was. It was almost time for him to come home. Walking further down the hall he came to the last picture. It was taken a few months before his wife's death. There was joy in his son's eyes because their mother had just told them a joke he was sure. It was the last time that he had seen his sons' joy. It was time that this palace was filled with joy again.

XXXX

"Wow! Kimberly you look beautiful." Tanya said as Kim walked out of the closet with the pink dress on. Kim smiled shyly before walking over to the full-length mirror. She couldn't believe the transformation. Gone was the khaki shorts and pony-tail and in its place was a floor-length ball gown and curls. Turning around to face Tanya, Kim started getting nervous. What was she thinking? She couldn't do this. She couldn't pretend like she was some fancy woman attending the Prince's ball.

"I see that face and you will do fine. Picture the refugees' faces as you give your speech instead of the faces in the crowd. You can do this." Tanya said as she walked over to her and gripped Kim's shoulders. Giving them a squeeze, she backed away from Kim.

"Thank you for all that you have done for me. I have really enjoyed my time here." Kim said pulling her into a hug. Tanya returned the hug and smiled. Kim could do this.

"I only wished that I could help out your camp more. Pampering you is the only way that I can help." Tanya said looking her in the eye. "I want you to enjoy yourself at the ball. Don't worry about the camp; you can do that on your ride back." She said stepping away.

"I will try and thanks again." She said as Tanya walked back to the door and opened it. Kim followed as Tanya waited in the hall. She walked Kim to the Grand Staircase that would lead down to the Grand Ballroom where the ball was being held. Pausing at the top of the stair, Kim looked panicked.

"I can't do this. Would you walk with me?" Kim asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"No, because you need to do this by yourself, one small hint lift up the front of your dress with your right hand and walk slowly." She said with a smile.

"Okay." Kim said as she did as she was instructed. Tanya watched as Kim squared her shoulders and walked down the staircase like she was a Princess. The photographers waiting at the bottom of the stairs started taking pictures making it look like a mini lighting storm at the bottom. Kim never stopped though she held her head high and continued to the bottom where Prince Tommy was waiting for her. Tanya watched as Tommy extended his hand forward for Kim. She placed her smaller hand in his and Tanya held back a smile. She had never seen Prince Tommy waiting on anyone at the bottom of the stairs before. He hated all the photographers there so he normally waited in the ballroom. The photographers were not allowed pass the doors. One would be tonight though because he wanted them to record Kim's speech. The more exposure of the camp and scholarship the more people would donate.

"Well, well I see that Tommy has found the one." Jason said from behind her.

"I think you're right and might I say you do look handsome, your highness." Tanya said with a smile.

"Oh please, don't 'your highness' me. I've seen you naked." He said with a smile.

"We were five and I don't believe that you remember that. It's only a story that our parents used to tell." She fired back at him. It was evident that they were close friends even if one of them was a prince.

"Well I might tell that husband of yours and I wonder what he would say." He said laughing.

"I've already told him. We don't keep secrets from each other. And anyway don't you need to get downstairs. I do believe that you have a ball starting up." Tanya said as Jason sighed.

"Yea I know but I hate balls. At least the speaker will be better than any before." He said looking from her to the reporters waiting downstairs. They hadn't spotted him yet. "You know I do believe that I will dance with Kim since Tommy probably will be dancing with Lady Ashley." He said before walking downstairs. Tanya just shook her head and smiled. Tommy would get a dance with Kim if he had anything to say about it. Lady Ashley will just have to dance with someone else for that dance.

XXXX

"You look beautiful." Tommy whispered in her ear as he guided her past all the photographers.

"Thank you, I do love this dress." She said looking up at him.

"I had hoped that you would pick that one." He said shocking her. She paused for a second before continuing.

"When did you see the dresses?" She asked in low tones.

"Yesterday when I narrowed them down to twelve, I thought that that one would just be perfect for you. It was a simple pink ball gown." He said guiding her to the dais where they would sit during the meal before her speech.

"I thought that you had someone to do that like Tanya." She said.

"You also thought that I would carry bodyguards around all the time too." He said with a smile.

"Touché." She said as he lowered his arm from her lower back. He pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit down. Looking at him, she sighed and sat down. He took his seat on the other side of her as another woman walked up behind him. Prince Tommy jumped up and pulled out her chair as well.

"Lady Ashley, allow me to introduce you to the reason we are here tonight, Ms. Kimberly Anne Hart. She is the camp director. Kim, this is Lady Ashley Hammond." Tommy said as Ashley looked from Tommy to Kim. She reached out to shake Kim's hand.

"It's great to finally meet you since Prince Tommy has told me so much about you." Ashley said. Tommy held back a look that said she was lying. He had never said anything to Ashley about Kim. He hadn't even seen her since his birthday party.

"I hope that it was all good things that he told you and it is a pleasure to meet you." Kim said as she shook Ashley's hand.

"Oh the Prince only tells good things, it's in his best interest to do so." Ashley said as Kim nodded. She took the hint. Tommy motioned for the servants to start serving the meal. It was time to get this started. He saw his brother walk in seconds later and come to sit down at the table with him making their table complete.

"Lady Ashley, Kim, I am sorry for my tardiness. I will make it up to both of you if you will have me for a dance." He said as he sat down.

"Well I do believe that I will take you up on that." Kim said with a smile.

"I will have to check my dance card. Your brother might have taken all my dances." Lady Ashley said taking Tommy's hand, smiling. Jason covered his mouth and looked away. He didn't want to anger Ashley but just the way she was acting over Kim being at the table was funny. She knew that there was something more about Kimberly. It wasn't that Kim was beautiful it was that Tommy had seen something in this camp director that Ashley couldn't compete with. The meal was finally served and everyone began eating. The conversation strayed to other topics such as fashion. Really the only one talking fashion was Lady Ashley. Jason and Tommy couldn't care less and Kim didn't know designers. If the clothes didn't come from a local woman or from a Wal-Mart she didn't know about them. Tommy finally stood up and walked to the podium. Everyone quieted down so that they could hear the Prince.

"I would like to start by saying thank you for coming out tonight." Tommy continued with his speech. Kim sat there listening to him as he went on about the camp before she realized that she had left her notes in her room. What would she talk about? He had said almost everything that she had wanted too and more. He was an excellent public speaker which probably came in handy with him being a Prince. Tommy finally introduced Kim and she stood up and walked to the podium. Looking over the crowd she took a deep breath before she started.

XXXX

"I wonder how Kim is doing." Trini said as she passed out the next meal.

"I bet that she is having the time of her life." Andros said as he handed another meal himself.

"No, if I know her, she is probably thinking that she needs to be back here but I do hope that she is having fun." She said as the last person walked through the line. She began cleaning up and helping everyone else.

"Who wouldn't have fun with the Prince?" Andros said turning away from her.

"Andros, what's wrong?" Trini asked as she led him outside and turned him to face her.

"Nothing, I'm just angry that's all." He said kicking a nearby rock.

"What are you angry about? I thought that you wanted Kim to go to the palace for the ball." She said.

"Oh it's not that. I'm only angry at the way every woman falls at the Prince's feet. He is only a man." He said looking out over the camp.

"Who is she?" Trini asked as she really looked at him. She could tell that he was in pain over a girl. It was something that she had seen a bunch of times here at the camp.

"Lady Ashley Hammond and I have loved her for what seems like forever." He said not even pretending that he didn't understand her question. She sighed trying to find something to say. She didn't the words that would help him. In the end, he just walked back to his tent. She watched him go feeling helpless. Walking to her own tent, she knew that she needed to learn more about this Lady Ashley.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I hope that everyone enjoyed the first part of the ball and the second part will be in the next chapter which should be up next week sometime. Alnyway don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	5. Making a choice

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. This is the second part of the ball and I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

The applause was near deafening as Kim stepped off the stage. Tommy was right there with his hand out stretched as she came down. He took her hand and held her close as the band started playing. It was time for the dancing and he would have to be the first one on the floor. Leading Kim back to the table, he smiled as Lady Ashley rose. He knew that he would have to dance the first dance with her or he would never hear the end of it. He would do it to make his father happy. Taking Ashley's gloved hand, Tommy led her onto the dance floor as several couples joined them. He slipped one arm around her shoulders and took her hand in his as she rested her free hand on his shoulder before resting her head on his chest and sliding closer to him. Tommy tried not to pull back from her and continued to dance without saying a word.

"Well I do believe that we are both without partners. Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Jason asked as he stood up behind Kim. Turning around, she smiled then nodded.

"Yes, I think I will join you." Kim said as she placed her hand in Jason's and followed him onto the dance floor. He spun her around before bringing her close and settling his free hand on the small of her back. "Oh wow, I don't think that I will be able to keep up with you if you insist on spinning me around all night." She said with a smile.

"Well that's all the fancy steps I know so you are safe." He said laughing as he guided her through the dance. He realized that she was a good dancer just rusty on the steps.

"Oh I think you know more than what you're telling but I will let that ride for now." She said as she looked across the dance floor at Prince Tommy and Lady Ashley. They were dancing as close as they could be and it made her a little angry. If he was so involved with this woman why did he act the way he did around her? They were two totally different women. "I'd like to see her dig a latrine." Kim said under her breath.

"I don't believe that she knows what a shovel is." Jason whispered back. She saw a sparkling light in his eyes.

"Was that out loud? I am sorry I know that your brother is dating her." She said as he busted out laughing. "What?" She asked looking at him sort of puzzled at his laugther.

"My brother is not dating her though she very much wishes it. She doesn't move him." Jason supplied as Kim looked back over at Tommy and Ashley. Jason watched as Kim looked at his brother again. Lady Ashley may not move his brother but he knew that this feisty woman did with just being herself.

"If a woman like her cannot move the Prince then I fear none ever will." Kim said as Jason spun them around again. He held her close so as not to bump anyone next to them.

"Well she may not have moved him but I do believe another woman has." He said winking at her.

"Oh." She said missing his wink. All of a sudden Jason let go of her and tapped on another woman's shoulder. She didn't realize that he had brought them next to Tommy and Ashley until the woman turned around.

"I'm sorry but Lady Ashley, I have not had the pleasure of dancing with you since my brother's party. Would you do me the honor?" Jason asked with a smile as he held out his hand to her.

"If your brother doesn't mind." She said looking from Jason to Tommy. It was a look that said Tommy better mind. She didn't want to give up Tommy to Kim and Jason could tell it.

"Oh not at all." Tommy said as he released Ashley into his brother's arms not getting her hint about letting her. Jason then spun them out of the way and across the room from them. He planned to let his brother have his dance with Kim.

"It looks like we are both without partners; would you like to join me in this dance?" Tommy asked as he held out his hand, praying that she say yes. It was his opportunity to hold her close and just be near her.

"Well if you want but I believe that your brother only wanted a different partner because I think I stepped on his toes a few times. I'm a little rusty." Kim said with a smile. She took his hand as he brought her close. Holding her right hand to his chest, he placed his free hand on her lower back. She held back a cry of alarm that his touch had caused. His touch had caused a riot of sensations up and down her spine that she questioned. How could this small touch caused this much chaos? Their legs brushed with each step they took in unison causing even more sensations.

"Be that as it may be, I am a far better dancer than my brother." He said pulling her even closer. How he had pulled her even closer she didn't know only that he did. They now danced so close that nothing could come between them. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat not really thinking about what she had just done. He held back the pleasure that holding her in his arms had caused. This is what he wanted, this is who he wanted. They danced in silence for a few minutes before she laughed softy. He loved that little sound coming from her that it caused him to smile.

"What?" He asked closed to her ear not wanting to break the mood with words but needing to know what had caused her to laugh.

"You're right; you are a better dancer than your brother." She said pulling back slightly to look at him as he smiled down at her. He knew that this dance couldn't last much longer and he was very thankful that Jason had stepped in when he did. How his brother had known that he needed rescuing, he would never know. Looking down at the woman in his arms made him want to throw her over his shoulder and run away with her. He wanted to keep her with him always if only there was a way. One of the men from the council stepped up to ask Kim for a dance and he knew that his time with her was up for now. He would see her again before she left. He had too.

XXXX

Kim danced the remaining of the evening with several council members and heads of state before sneaking away to the bathroom. She only needed a moment to breathe when she overheard a few women talking around the corner. Looking around the corner she got a good look at them and realized that they were some of Lady Ashley's friends that she had been introduced to earlier in the evening.

"Did you see the Prince dancing with that woman? If I were Ashley, I would've broken that party up before Councilman Zhane stepped in." A woman in black said as she leaned in to check her lipstick one more time.

"I know. How could the Prince even think of bringing that one woman there? I heard that she dug a latrine in that camp of hers. Can you believe that the Prince would even want to be seen with a woman like that? She has no breeding and who is this family of hers?" The second woman asked. She was wearing a bright red dress and she was powdering her nose to lessen the shine.

"I heard that their parents disapproved and they eloped to England. Eloped! Only the most mismatched couple elopes unless there is a reason like an unplanned pregnancy." The woman in black said as she looked at the other woman.

"Well unless they lost the first baby, I will go for the first. The shame that they brought upon their families that she now brings to the palace, what would King Zordon think about that?" The woman in black said as she washed her hands before drying them on a nearby towel.

"He probably took to his bed in shame over his oldest son's behavior. I just still can't believe that she would even think that the Prince is in her league. He is a million times higher than she ever will be." The woman in red said as she too washed her hands. Kim blinked as the tears started to fall. She took off running and found a staircase. She knew that she had to go up to find her room so she took the stairs two at a time. Pausing at the top she realized that she didn't know where she was. Wiping away the tears that had gathered in her eyes, she muttered a curse under her breath. Her parents had loved each other and they may have brought shame on their parents at first but she also knew that in time they had come to love them and accept that their children were in love and had given them a beautiful grandchild to call their own. Kim looked at the two choices in front of her. She could go to the left or to the right but which would take her back to her room, she just didn't know. Maybe she could just try one of them and see if anything looked same as the hallway her room was off of and if that didn't work then she would just have to walk back downstairs and march through the other doors to the grand staircase. She knew her way from there.

XXXX

Tommy looked around the room but he couldn't find Kimberly anywhere. He knew that she had been gone for ten minutes now and he was started to think that she had left. Knowing that he wanted at least one more dance with her before the night was over sent him to his brother's side. He tapped on Jason's shoulder and pulled him away from a conversation with Councilman Zhane and Councilwoman Karone.

"What?" Jason asked in an urgent whisper.

"Have you seen Kimberly?" Tommy asked in low tones.

"You pulled me away from Zhane and Karone to ask me where Kim is. I don't believe it." Jason asked as a smile spread across his face.

"Yes, I pulled you away and I demand an answer from you." Tommy said looking frustrated.

"Uh oh, demand me? Oh please you would never harm your younger brother and no I haven't seen her in a while." He said looking serious. Tommy nodded before walking to the bathrooms located at the back of the ballroom. He didn't see her going in or out so he looked again at the ballroom before turning back. Turning slightly he saw the servants' staircase. He knew instantly that she had taken those stairs. Taking them two at a time he finally saw her heading to the left.

"You don't want to go that way." He said calmly. He could still feel his heart beating fast though.

"Why not?" She asked not turning to face him

"I do believe that about ten guards will be on you within seconds of crossing the threshold." He said smiling. "It leads to my father's wing of rooms." He said walking up to her. She spun around and he saw the tears in her eyes. "What is wrong?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing, just tired I guess." She said not looking at him.

"No, I don't think that is it. Please tell me what is going on. I can help." He said grabbing her shoulders.

"No you can't because you can't change my upbringing." She said looking up at him. She saw the confused look in his eyes so she clarified what she meant. "I overheard two women talking about my upbringing. They couldn't believe that you would've brought a woman like me into the palace." She said backing up from him. "You know what, I don't care. I am leaving in the morning." She said looking away from him.

"Tell me what they were wearing and I will take care of it." He said taking a step toward her.

"No, they are subjects in your kingdom. I am leaving so it doesn't matter." She said looking up at him.

"I can help." He said pleading with her.

"No. Please show me the way to my room." She said.

"How can you let them get away with what they said to you?" He asked trying to find his answer.

"It's my choice." She said acting surprised by his question.

"Your choice? I've never heard of anyone who would choose this." He said pausing to really look at her.

"Then you are hanging out with the wrong people." She said before she thought about it. "Oh I didn't mean that. I am sorry these are your friends." She said looking away.

"No they are not my friends. I didn't choose them to be. My father chose for me." He said.

"What? How can your father chose your friends." She asked him in wonder.

"He only wanted the best for me and that starts with the company I keep." He said taking a small step forward.

"But to choose your friends? I think that that choice should be yours and yours alone." She said taking his hands in hers. He was surprised by her unexpected show of affection that he wasn't sure what to do.

"Unfortunately I cannot choose." He said gripping her hands.

"You can, you just choose not too because you don't want to face the consequences." She said. He thought about it for a minute before looking back down at her. He saw the fire in her eyes that he loved so much and knew that there was one choice that he wanted to make, a choice that he had been dying to make since he had met her two weeks ago. He pulled her closer so that their chests almost touched before he leaned down to touch her lips with his. Hearing her sigh he settled into the kiss and knew that this was his choice. She was his choice. He let go of her hands as he wrapped her in his arms and tucked her in close. He took the kiss deeper as everything went silent. Flashing lights had him opening his eyes and pulling away from her. She opened her eyes and looked at him before looking behind him.

"What?" She asked looking back at him. "Tommy." She said looking hurt. Tanya pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered. She saw Kim turned away before she ran to her side and led her back to her room for the night leaving the Prince on the top of the staircase looking after them. What had he done?

XXXX

_Two Days Later_

"Kimberly Anne Hart, why didn't you tell me?" Trini said as she came flying in the tent, waving the paper. She made her way over to Kim and opened the paper and Kim saw the front page. It was a picture of her wrapped in the Prince's arms, kissing him. Sighing she just looked at the picture as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Kim." Trini said as she sat down beside of her best friend and just held her in her arms.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I think that this has been one of my favorite scenes to write with the dancing and their first kiss. I hope that everyone liked this chapter. The next chapter should be out soon and don't forget to let me know what you thought about this one.


	6. Consequences

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Zordon threw the paper down in disgust. His carefully laid plans were ripped apart by this one picture. How could Tommy do this to the kingdom, to him? Groaning as he stood up and walked over to the balcony. He threw open the doors and looked out over his kingdom, a kingdom that Tommy would inherit one day if nothing went wrong.

"Your majesty?" Alpha said behind him. Alpha had been his loyal assistant for years and the one that the King had confided in after the death of his wife. He was the only one that King had trusted with his illness and knew how much that picture in the paper had bothered Zordon.

"Yes Alpha?" He asked as he turned around to face his assistant. His assistant was a short man but he could put the King in his place when he needed too.

"There are several news crews outside wanting to know if Ms. Hart is still at the palace and if Prince Tommy and Lady Ashley will get married." He said as he gripped his hands together. He hated seeing his king like this but there was nothing that he could do.

"For now, I believe that the answer is no comment on the marriage, but tell them that Ms. Hart has left the palace two days ago." Zordon said as Alpha nodded. "Oh and Alpha bring me my son. He has to answer for this photograph." Zordon said Alpha nodded again and walked out. Turning back to look at his kingdom, the King stepped out onto the balcony and took a deep breath of the morning air. It was going to be a beautiful day for the kingdom. He looked forward to it but not to the talk he would have to have with his oldest. Why had Tommy kissed that relief worker? Why did she have that kind of power over his son that it would make him kiss her in public? He needed answers and the only one that had them was beyond his reach so his son would have to do.

XXXX

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" The King shouted as Tommy walked into the room.

"Hello to you too, Father. You needed to see me?" He asked as he sat down on his father's sofa across from his massive desk. He really didn't want to be here, listening to his father go on about the kiss he had shared with Kim. He didn't want to talk about it with anyone other than Kim and she was in another country not answering her phone.

"You know good and well that I wanted to see you. How could you do this to the kingdom, to your family, to Lady Ashley's family, to me? You let your people down when you let that woman kiss you in public view." The King said as he paced back and forth in front of Tommy. He had just made another turn when Tommy jumped up and started his own yelling.

"She is not some woman. Her name is Kimberly and I didn't let her kiss me, in fact I grabbed her and kiss her. She is what I want." He said standing chest to chest with his father. He had kissed her because it was the first choice that he had made in his life.

"You cannot have her. She is not of royal blood and she is a relief worker for heaven's sake." Zordon said staring at his son. When he had gotten this tall that the King no longer looked down at his son but straight on? "Think about this, son."

"You cannot tell me that I can't have her and I have thought about it." Tommy said standing his ground.

"You are a Crown Prince and at the mercy of your people. We live to serve their needs and they want you to have a royal wife like Lady Ashley." Zordon said as he watched Tommy's face blank over. This was never a good sign because it meant that Tommy wasn't listening to a word he would say. "We will discuss this later. I want to talk with Lady Ashley's family and see what we can do to repair this damage. You may go." He said as Tommy spun on his heel and turned to leave without any word.

"Would you like to have the Hammonds here or would you prefer to meet them at their estate?" Alpha asked from the corner.

"They may come here but bring them through the servant's entrance so that the reporters don't get any more news this week." The King said as Alpha nodded before walking out to make the phone call. Zordon sighed and sat in his chair. How would he repair this damage?

XXXX

"Ashley, what are you going to do?" Kira, her younger sister asked her. She had been dogging her big sister for the past two days wanting to know what had happened at the party.

"I'm not sure but I have to leave here. Mom is driving me crazy saying that I let some floozy steal my man." Ashley said as she opened her closet and found her overnight bag. She would hide out somewhere until all of this blew over.

"Kimberly Hart is no floozy but a wonderful relief worker. I have been wanting to join the camp to work for her." Kira said as Ashley turned around to look at her.

"She is that Kimberly Hart?" Ashley asked her sister with a hint of surprise. She knew that Kira had been dying to work with the Kimberly Hart for a few years. It was odd that she didn't make that connection earlier.

"Yea, she is and you know what, Andros is there at the camp. He was the one who told me all about her and that I should look at working at her camp." Kira said sitting on the bed. She was playing with her blonde-brown hair and wearing one of her sister's yellow shirts again. It was weird that both sisters loved the color yellow so much.

"Andros is there?" Ashley said as Kira nodded. She turned back to her closet and grabbed a few t-shirts and a pair of blue jeans. She knew where she was going. "Kira, I need you to keep it a secret that I am leaving. I will leave mom and dad a note." Ashley said looking at her sister on the bed.

"Okay but only if you convince momma to let me work with Kim this summer." Kira said as Ashley nodded. She gave her baby sister a hug before grabbing her bag and walking out of her room. Kira listened as her sister's footsteps echoed down the hall before getting up and going to her own room. She grabbed the paper that had started all of this and stared at the Prince with Kimberly. Hopefully Ashley knew what she was doing.

XXXX

"Oh I heard you made a big mistake, big brother!" Rocky said as Tommy walked into his suite. Jason was on one couch while Rocky was in his chair. They had been waiting for to get back from talking with their father. Rocky had just gotten back this morning.

"Where have you been?" Tommy asked as he sat down in his other couch and closed his eyes. This was all too much for him to take in right now.

"Well I spent a few days in Paris then I flew to New York before I read about your ball and Ms. Hart. I was on my way back when I saw this morning's paper." Rocky said as he smiled. "I must say I do believe that this is the first time you have ever been caught kissing on camera." He said with a laugh that caused Jason to hit him in the leg.

"Rocky, I just left Father so I am not in the mood for that topic." He said with a sigh.

"Yea and I'm sure that went well. Anyway I must say Ms. Hart is very fascinating and beautiful but then so is Lady Ashley." Rocky said looking from Jason to Tommy.

"Rocky, leave Tommy alone and anyway do you know what dad has in store for you?" Jason asked as Rocky paled. He knew that this was bad news with the look on Jason's face. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what dad had for him.

"Just tell me!" Rocky said as Tommy opened his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Father, has hired you a tutor to curb your wild ways. He believes that you missed a few of the lessons that Jason and I had as a child. He wants you to be a proper prince." Tommy said standing up. He walked over to his phone and had Tanya get Aisha Campbell. Ms. Campbell had been in the palace for the past week waiting on Rocky to return. In that short amount of time, Aisha and Tanya had become friends.

"A tutor? I am 25 years old, I don't need a tutor." He yelled as he stood up. Tanya opened the door and in walked a young woman about the same age as him. Rocky paused and just stared. She was breath-taking. No woman had ever had this effect on him.

"Well if you don't need a tutor then why am I here?" She said with a smile. "My name is Aisha Campbell and I am in charge of making you a proper prince." She said as she stretched forth her hand. Tommy shook her hand first and then Jason. Rocky was still in shock as Jason pushed him forward to shake her hand. "You must be Rocky; I have heard stories about you." She said as he released her hand.

"Well in regards to those stories, you can't believe all that my brothers tell you." He said finally catching his breath.

"Oh well I didn't hear these stories from your brothers. I heard them from the papers and the internet. You have been a bad boy from what I've read." She said with an evil gleam in her eye. "I will have my hands full but you will be a perfect prince by the time I am finished with you." She said before turning to walk out. Tanya was holding back a smile as Aisha marched out of Tommy's suite. Tanya quickly shut the door behind her.

"I believe that you have rocked that boy's world." Tanya said as Aisha smiled.

"Good it will be the only time that I will be able too. I didn't realize that he would be so handsome. The pictures on the internet hid so much." Aisha said as Tanya nodded. She knew how everyone reacted to the princes. They were very handsome but then again their father was still a very handsome man. Tanya watched Aisha walk away with a smile on her face. Prince Rocky's world had been turned upside down in only a matter of minutes just like Tommy's but at least it wasn't by a picture in the papers.

XXXX

Trini watched Kim as she straightened and wiped her forehead. She had been digging at the latrine to widen it for the past two days. It was the first time that Kim had paused in several hours and she knew that because she had been watching her all day. It broke Trini's heart all over again every time she thought about that article. It had called Kim a gold digger who had seduced the Prince at his ball in her honor. Trini wanted to hunt down whoever had wrote that about Kim and tear their head off then she would hunt down all those photographers who had ruin Kim's one image of what a fairy tale could be. Sighing Trini turned back and walked into the tent she shared with Kim. She saw the latest newspaper that had come in with the supplies and held back a curse. It had a where is Kimberly message spread across the front page. Why wouldn't they just leave Kim alone? She made her way over to the paper when the sat phone rang. Turning around she found it on a table and answered it.

"Trini, speaking." She said as she walked back over to the paper. Kim didn't need to see this one anymore than she had needed to see yesterdays. Since they always got their mail late, the paper always had old news in it. There were probably reporters on their way here now because they had found Kim.

"Trini, I need to speak with Kimberly please." Tommy said in a concerned tone. Trini bit back another curse as the Prince's voice poured through the phone line. He was the cause of all of this. If he could have just kissed her in private then Kimberly wouldn't be in pain right now over losing creditability as the camp director.

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone from your kingdom for a very long time." Trini said as she looked back at the paper. It had the same photo of Kim kissing the Prince but it was from a different angle.

"Trini, please I did not mean for anything of this to happen. I never meant to hurt her in any form." He said with a sigh that she could feel as if they were in the same room. "I want to speak with her." He said pleading with her once again.

"I would love for you to talk to her but she isn't really talking to me because I pushed her into this." Trini said with her own sigh. "Give her a few days and maybe she will come around. She has a big heart that can forgive a lot of things." Trini prayed that that was the case because she didn't want to lose Kim as a friend because of this.

"I really need to hear her voice." He said in a pained voice that made Trini pause. She wanted to run the phone to Kim but with Kim's state of mind right now, that wasn't a good choice. Trini would probably end up with the phone thrown back in her face.

"She won't come to the phone. Trust me on this. She hasn't touched a phone since she has been back. Since your kiss the camp has lost some key supporters because they feel that Kim has become unstable and they don't want to hand their money over to an unstable person." Trini said looking out the tent at Kim. She was back to work and Trini knew that she had to have blisters by now. She was working too hard not to have them.

"How can people judge the camp by one small kiss?" He asked looking at the paper from two days ago. It was the first one that had ran with the story.

"She is the one who runs the camp so she decides where the money goes and how much. She knew that this would happen after she saw the paper. The relief directors are considering pulling Kim from the camp so that it doesn't lose more money. Please just give her a few days." Trini said trying to make the Prince understand. With each new paper that came out, Kim's reputation fell more and more. The directors wanted to know how a woman can run the camp who acts like she did at the palace.

"Okay, I will give her a few days but I will call back. I need to talk to her to try to explain why I did what I did." He said with a sigh before hanging up. Trini punched the off button and set the phone down. This was going to be a long week if the past two days were any indication.

XXXX

"Will you please tell Ashley that we are ready to leave?" Mrs. Hammond asked the servant as she nodded. They were invited to the palace by the King to discuss what had been written in the papers. They had had reporters calling for days because of that woman kissing the Prince. She had ruined their plans or so they thought until the King's call hours earlier.

"Are you sure that we are doing the right thing? What if this was a sign that the Prince is not right for our daughter?" Mr. Hammond asked standing beside his wife.

"He is perfect for our daughter and she will wear that crown." Ashley's mother said as she looked at her husband.

"I was just thinking of our daughter." He said as the servant came back.

"Well so am I. Now where is my daughter?" She asked the maid in angry tones.

"I'm not sure but she did leave you a note." The maid said as she handed her the note.

"A note?" She said as she opened it and started to read it. "Oh good lord she has gone to that camp. She said she wanted to meet that woman on her own turf." Mrs. Hammond said as she sat down in the nearest chair.

"Do you want me to call the King and beg off?" Mr. Hammond asked as his wife nodded. It looked like his daughter was finally doing what she wanted to do and he knew that it had nothing to do with finding Kim.

XXXX

"Can I help you?" Trini asked the woman who had just walked up in camp. Looking around, Trini couldn't see how the woman had gotten there. The woman was wearing a black cape that had a hood. She had the hood pulled up like she was hiding who she was.

"Yes I need to speak with Kimberly." The woman said in quiet tones. .

"Well Kim is at the latrine digging but she will be in, in about an hour if you would like to wait. You can sit in the mess tent while I serve the meal." Trini said as she led the way. The woman was a mystery but she was more worried about Kim than finding out who this woman was and why she wanted to talk to Kim. The woman sat close to the front as Trini joined Andros behind the counter.

"Who is that?" He asked inclining his head toward the woman in the cape.

"I'm not sure but she wants to talk to Kim." Trini said with s shrug.

"Okay." He said simply. All of a sudden the tents doors blew open with a gust of wind that blew the hood back. Andros looked over at the woman and paused. Ashley? She was here. He rushed to her side and grabbed her hands.

"Ashley, what are you doing here?" He asked in an urgent tone.

"Andros!" Ashley said as she jumped up and into his open arms. "I've missed you and I know that Karone has too. She has been worried about you." She said as she let go of him and took a step back when she remembered that they were not alone.

"I've missed you too but what are you doing here? Your mom is going to flip when she finds you gone." He said taking a hold of her hands again.

"I wanted to talk to Kim and to see you. I left a note for my mom so that she knows that I went freely." She said with a smile that melted any anger he had towards her. Trini looked over at Andros and the mystery woman. There was something about that woman that seemed familiar but she just couldn't figure it out. Shrugging she got back to work and waited on Kim to come in.

XXXX

"And just where have you been?" Tanya asked as her husband walked into their house on the backside of the palace grounds.

"I took Lady Ashley to the relief camp." He said kissing her cheek before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"You what? Adam, her parents are going to get you fired for that." She said as she walked around the table. "What were you thinking taking her there?" She asked leaning against the counter.

"She wanted to go and Jason asked me to take her. Don't worry its all going to work out fine." He said as he stood up and walked over to her. Pulling her into his arms, he held her close and started rubbing her arms. "I promise it will be fine." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I hope you're right." She said as she leaned against him. Thinking of Lady Ashley and Kim in the same place made her a little worried but she trusted that Adam and Jason knew what they were doing.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I know that the focus shifts from Tommy and Kim but I wanted to show the fallout of the kiss and how everyone is reacting. Anyway next chapter should be out soon.


	7. Surprises

A/N: I don't own anything and I am sorry about not getting this out yesterday but I watched the Oscars instead of working on this chapter. Anyway I hope that everyone likes this chapter as much as I did while writing it.

XXXX

"I don't want any decisions made until I get there." Rocky said as he paced his suite with his cell pressed to his ear. He hated the news that he had just received. He had to do whatever he could to change the board's decision.

"_I understand but we have to decide now" _A woman's voice said on the other end of the phone. If she was talking to anyone else but a Prince, they would've been frozen by the tone in her voice but not Rocky. She didn't scare him because he was a Prince.

"I know but give me 48 hours. I will have my decision by then." He said before closing the phone. He sighed before walking into his closet to grab his bag. Father was not going to be happy about this but he had to leave. This was something that he had to do. A life was in his hands.

XXXX

"Have you seen Prince Rocky?" Aisha asked as she met Tommy in the hallway.

"No the last time I saw my brother was when you drop the bomb on him. My guess is that he is hiding from you, don't worry he will show up when its food time. You will always find him around dinner time." Tommy said with a smile.

"Thank you." She said as she walked away. Tommy shook his head and continued to his room. He was trying to come up with a way to get Kim to the phone. His father had told him that he couldn't leave the palace in the foreseeable future. Closing his door, he walked over to his balcony. It was a rainy day in Phadoes but it suited his mood so much better than a sunny day. He wanted to talk to Kim to smooth things over and get back on level standing with her once again. Lost in his own world, he was startled when the phone rang. Turning around he picked up the phone and received the best news that was sure to impressed Kim. He was more than the Crown Prince and he would show her.

XXXX

Kim walked toward the tent. She was sore, tired, and hungry. It had been a long day digging the latrine but at least it was wider now and could handle the size of the camp. Everyday they received more and more refugees since Zedd who was the leader of the rebel forces had moved closer to the camp three days ago. She was brought back to the present by the sounds of people laughing and talking. This was her dream, helping these people rebuilt their lives and learn to live once again. As she drew closer to the mess tent she thought again on the picture in the paper. How could she be so stupid to respond to that kiss? Yes it was one of the best kisses but then it was from a prince. They were supposed to kiss great and turn an everyday normal girl into a beautiful princess or at least that's what Cinderella had taught her. She didn't turn into a princess though because once a servant girl always a servant girl or in this case a refugee camp director. She just had to push that kiss into the back of her mind and never think of it again. The camp would be in danger if she did. They had already lost some support from the people of Phadoes because she had even thought about kissing the prince and with every paper that came out with her picture on it the more and more donations the camp lost. Her first night back she spent the night with Justin and the rest of the children in the hospital tent. She had read every book that she could find for them except for 'Goodnight Moon'. It made her think about the Prince too much. After what seemed like an eternity she had made it to the mess tent. Heaving a sigh of relief she opened one of the flaps and looked in. It was chaos as normal but the kind that she loved. She knew that Trini should be in there working and that made her sort of nervous because she had been avoiding her best friend. It wasn't what Trini thought though because she really didn't want to talk about what happened at the palace. She wanted to keep that shame to herself. It felt safer that way, to keep it in the back of her mind and away from her heart. Why had she ever kissed the Prince back? Everything would've been fine had she had pulled away from those cursed lips of his. It was one battle that she didn't even fight much less win even though she should have for the camp. For some odd reason though; she had leaned into his perfectly toned body and felt the strength that rippled in his muscles as he pulled her closer to him. His scent, a blend of forbidden fantasies was still with her and she caught herself at times smelling it and remembering the kiss all over again. It had that much power over her even days later. The sad thing was that had the media not been there, she might have let the Prince take the kiss further. It was a scary thought and one that she had been fighting since she got back. Would she have let Tommy take that kiss all the way or would she have had the strength to back away from him. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, she walked into the tent and saw Andros with a woman shrouded in a black cloak. Halfway over to them she realized who it was, Lady Ashley.

XXXX

"Adam, I need you to take me somewhere." Rocky said as leaned against the door frame. He had been looking for Adam for the past thirty minutes and finally found him in the hanger sitting beside one of the many aircraft that belong to the royal family.

"Rocky, you just got back and now you want me to go against your father? Where do you need to go now?" He asked as he looked up at the prince. He and Rocky had grown up together and been the best of friends. It was one reason he had the job he did because Rocky wanted him to stay in Phadoes and not move away to find work. He also had played matchmaker between Adam and Tanya. Rocky just loved getting involved in other people's lives even though he had been right with the two of them.

"Well I have some business that I need you to fly me too." Rocky said with a smile. Adam just shook his head before looking back at his best friend. They were so very different; it was a wonder that they were best friends.

"What about your tutor? I hear that you have been hiding from her." Adam said as he stood up and faced Rocky. He dusted off his pants before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Aisha is a big girl and will never know I am gone. It will be a quick trip I promise." Rocky said with a smile that made Adam laugh. It was only because they were best friends that had Adam moving.

"Alright but only because we are friends and I have never not taken you anywhere." Adam said as he walked around Rocky to fire up the copter. Rocky rubbed his hands together and bent down to grabbed his bag that he had packed earlier and jumped in. Hopefully this would be a quick trip with a short detour to the camp. He intended to meet this woman that had his brother actually like a normal man for the first time in his life.

XXXX

"Kim, I believe that you have met Ashley." Andros said as Kim walked closer to them.

"Yes, I have." She said as he smiled. It was such a surprise to see him smile because he had never smiled before to her knowledge.

"Kim?" Trini asked as she came up behind the group. Kim turned to see a concerned look on her best friend's face.

"I'm fine." She whispered before turning to look back at Andros and Ashley. She looked closer at them and saw what they were trying to hide. It was a shock but not one that really surprised her as she thought about it. "Lady Ashley, it is a pleasure to meet you once again. I'm sorry about not getting to speak with you more at the ball. Would you like a tour of the camp?" Kim asked as she pasted a smile on for everyone around her.

"Yes, I would like that. Would now be okay?" Ashley asked as Kim nodded. Now would be better than leaving it until later.

"Follow me, please." Kim said as she walked to the tent opening and held back the flap for Ashley. It was the start to a tour that Kim didn't want to give.

XXXX

"Rocky, why do I agree to fly you anywhere? You never said anything about needing to go to the camp." Adam said as he landed the helicopter and Rocky jumped out with his bag.

"Oh I need about two hours here. Sorry then I have transport picking me up from here. I knew that Father would check your flight plan and I didn't want him to find me. Tell Jason and Tommy I will be back in two days." He said as Adam nodded. He knew that Adam would understand his need to be out of his father's reach. It was something that he had been trying to do for most of his life. Stepping back he watched as Adam took off and headed back to the palace. Turning toward the camp, Rocky smiled. This was going to be one of his finest moments that would help out his brother in more ways than even Tommy would know.

XXXX

"You really do love it here, don't you?" Ashley asked as their tour ended. They were steps away from the mess tent when Ashley decided to tackle the reason she was here.

"I do but that's not you wanted to ask me." Kim said crossing her arms across her chest.

"No its not, I wanted to first tell you that I am sorry about all the bad press that you have received because of that kiss. My question is not really a question but a statement. Prince Tommy is not the man you think he is. I know that he is a Prince among men but underneath he is a man and he has never kissed anyone in the view of the public." Ashley said as Kim just stared at her. She was about to say something when Rocky walked up.

"Lady Ashley? What are you doing here?" He asked as he drew closer and got a good look at the woman in front of Ashley. Schooling his features he thought that Tommy was a very lucky man because Kimberly was beautiful and a totally real woman. She was perfect for his oldest brother.

"Prince Rocky? I thought you were overseas somewhere." Ashley said as she hugged him close. Kim just stared and realized that Ashley was very close to the royal family. Closer than she would ever be and knew that she was the perfect choice for Prince Tommy.

"I just got back but please tell me who this beautiful woman is beside you." Rocky said as he smiled at Kim.

"Oh this is Kimberly Anne Hart and she is the camp director here and if I must say a fabulous one at that." Ashley said as she smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kimberly Anne Hart." He said as he extended his hand forth with all the grace that made him royal.

"Oh it's just Kim, if you don't mind and it is a pleasure to meet the youngest prince." Kim said as she stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Kim, then and I must ask who your favorite is now you have met all three of us." He asked with a wink.

"Well I'm not sure but I think you are ranked in the top three." She said with a wink back at him which caused both of them to laugh. Ashley just watched the two of them and smiled. Rocky was not the easiest brother to win over because he was the youngest and always thought he needed to prove himself to his father and brothers.

"Well at least I am ranked." He said causing Kim to laugh again. "Now, I was wondering if I could steal you away for a private tour of the camp. I know that you gave one to my older brother and all he talked about was your camp. I wanted to know if he made anything up or was it all just lies." Rocky said with a smile.

"I'm sure that your older brother would not lie to you but I would be honor to escort you around the camp." Kim said as Ashley backed away from them and melted into the background. She didn't need to be around for another tour and besides she wanted to talk to Andros about what she had decided.

XXXX

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked as he walked off the private runway. He had decided to fly himself since he could not find Adam. He had landed the Falcon 1 less than five minutes ago. It was his baby and he was the only one besides Adam that had even touched the controls.

"Positive, your highness, its them." The head of Tommy's security said as he nodded. It was finally time to see Kim again and this time he was bearing gifts that she wouldn't refuse.

XXXX

"You haven't told me about the latrine." Rocky said as Kim turned to look at him with a smile at the end of their tour.

"How did you hear about the latrine?" She asked him. "It doesn't sound like something a Prince would ask about." She said smiling.

"I have my ways Ms. Hart." He said with a hint of laughter.

"I'm sure you do, your highness but the reason that I was digging the latrine was because our camp was doubling over night and the previous latrine was not big enough for the camp. Before you ask, I would not ask my people to do what I would not do myself." She said shielding her eyes from the setting sun.

"Spoken like a true royal." Rocky said under his breath.

"What?" She asked looking back at him in puzzlement.

"Oh nothing I am just very impressed by your level of commitment to the camp. You are by far one of the best camp directors that I have ever met." He said causing Kim to blush.

"One of the best? You mean I'm not the best, oh well I guess I can't win them all." She said smiling back at him keeping it light between them.

"Oh I think that you have won more than you think you have." He said in serious tones which made her pause. He was deep.

"You are not what everyone thinks you are, are you?" She asked really looking at the youngest prince. He was not the fun loving prince that skirted his responsibility for a fun time. He was not at all what she had expected which made her worry just a little bit. He was more like Tommy.

"I am much more than a prince, if that is what you mean." He said as they heard the sound of the helicopter blades cutting through the air. "Why is Adam coming back? I thought him that I didn't need him." Rocky said as Kim looked at him.

"I think that someone is with him." She said as he really looked. There was someone with Adam and it was not who he thought it would be.

"You're right, my father is with him." Rocky said turning back to her. He saw the look of pure horror on her face. He felt her pain but he would protect her because Tommy would want him too.

"Are you sure?" She asked in panic.

"Yea." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Something must have happened to cause the King to visit the camp.

XXXX

The King stepped out of the plane first and took a deep breath. He hated what he had to do but this was to protect his kingdom. A tall dark-haired woman descended after him followed by Aisha. The king had brought her along because she had convinced him that she was needed there with him. Since Rocky was nowhere to be found, he had agreed to let her fly with him and his guest. Walking closer to the camp, he spotted the woman who had started this all. She was waiting for him by one of the larger tents.

XXXX

"Ms. Hart?" Zordon said as he drew closer.

"Your majesty, to what do we owe this pleasure?" She asked as she straightened and uncrossed her arms. She let them come to a rest in front of her body like a shield.

"I have come to inform you that you are fired." He said as Kim looked at him.

"What?" She asked her eyes darking with fury.

"This is Divatox and one of the directors of the relief camp's board. She has come to inform you in person that you are to leave this camp immediately." Zordon said as Trini, Andros, and Ashley came up behind her and Rocky.

"Doesn't the board have to approve Kim's dismissal?" Trini asked.

"No, because I have order them to remove her." Zordon said which made Rocky swear under his breath. Time to drop his little bomb.

"I'm afraid that you are wasting you time because Kim will not be fired today or any day. She is one of the best camp directors and it would be in the camp's best interests to keep her on." Rocky said stepping forward slowly.

"Rocky, it doesn't matter. Its fine if this is how your father feels. The board has made their decision." She announced in what anyone would call a regal voice.

"No, it does matter and no the board has not their decision because I am the head of the board and I say that she is not fired." Rocky delivered as Tommy and Jason clapped behind them.

"Well done, baby brother and I must agree. Kim is the best choice for this camp and I will stand behind you on this." He said as Kim swung around to face the one man that she had been avoiding. It must have been all the excitement from the day. It was the only reason that she did what she did. Looking from Rocky, the King, and Tommy, she just lost it and slide to the ground in a dead faint.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I wanted to show a different side to Rocky that is not normally shown. I feel that he has hidden depts and this was totally great for his charcter. The next chapter should be out soon.


	8. Helping Hand

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled as he ran to her side and knelt down next to her. He could tell that she had not been sleeping well because she had dark circles around her eyes. Sliding one hand under her head, he raised her head up and leaned in close to her. "Its time to wake up beautiful." He said as he kissed her lips softy like he had seen on a movie a long time ago. He had had one girl tell him that she would love to be woken up by a simple kiss. It was a simple kiss but to him it was perfect and it was what had sealed his fate. He wanted this woman in his life from this moment on.

"What?" She asked as her doe-brown eyes blinked twice before fully opening. A feeling of awe swept through him. "Tommy?" She asked as he nodded. His name falling from her lips was like the sweetest of caresses and she hadn't even touched him.

"Kim, are you alright?" Trini asked as she knelt down on the other side of her. She had never seen Kim faint before in her life. It was something Kim would've never done because it could be said that she was weak and Kim was not weak.

"Yes, I guess that I got to hot or something earlier." She said as Tommy leaned back and helped her to her feet.

"This doesn't erase the fact that I want her fired." Zordon said he looked at Divatox who was standing to his left.

"I told you that she is not going to be fired." Rocky said as Aisha stepped forward.

"I'm afraid that I agree with Prince Rocky. I too am on the board and I vote to keep Kim on as the director of this camp and since the Prince is the head director he has final vote in this matter." She said as Kim looked at her other best friend.

"Aisha? What are you talking about?" Kim asked her. She was shocked that Aisha was even on the board let alone Prince Rocky.

"I have served on the board for the past two years, ever since we left Cambodia. You didn't think that I would give up relief work to help out spoiled rich kids." Aisha said with a laugh.

"Well I thought that it was weird that you had chosen that field." Kim said with a smile before she remembered that Tommy and Jason were both here too. "But what are you doing here?" Kim asked as she spun back around to face Tommy and Jason.

"Well I have a surprise for you and Jason didn't want to be the only one still at the palace." Tommy said as he took her small hands in his larger ones.

"A surprise?" She asked looking a little scared. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know what he had in store for her. Considering that his father wanted to fire her, she had just about all the shock that she could take today.

"Yes and if you don't mind I will hold you up so that you don't faint on me again." He said with a smile.

"I never faint." She said as he nodded. She realized that he believed her and that made her rethink her opinion of him.

"Well just in case." He said as he slid his arm around her shoulders and motioned for his surprise to come forward. Two figures started forward and it was only a few seconds before she knew who they were.

"BILLY! KAT!" Kim said as she ran forward out of Tommy's reach and embraced both of them. Tommy followed close behind as the King just looked on in surprise himself. He saw the way his oldest son was acting and it made him pause. It was like his courtship of his wife all those years ago. He would've done something like bringing those two people back to the camp for Dimitria. His son was letting him know without even saying a word that he had found his heart's desire. How could he as Tommy's father stand in the way of his son's finding a way to make Kim his? The answer was that he couldn't. It was time to let Tommy make a decision that would impact his life forever but one that would make the Crown Prince happy the rest of his life.

XXXX

"What do you think?" Tommy asked as Trini, Jason, Aisha, Andros, Rocky, and Ashley moved in behind them. He felt a tinge of jealousy at Billy hugging Kim but he pushed it to the side because he knew that Billy was in love with his wife and that he was just happy to see Kim just as she was happy to see Billy and Kat. Justin's parents had finally been found.

"You found them? I can't believe it. This is amazing." Kim said as she pulled back from Billy and jumped into Tommy's open arms.

"Well I didn't find them myself but I did start the search and I did it for Justin and you." He said close to her ear in a weak voice. Even though he was in shock that she was in his arms he tightened his them around her small body and pulled her even closer. The sensations that he was feeling because of her this close to him made him want to sprinted her away and keep her forever.

"For me?" She asked as she eased out of his arms. Once her feet were back on the ground she backed away from him to create some much needed space. She needed that space to think clearly.

"Yes for you. I did this for you to see that I am not a bad guy." He said as everyone around them backed up and started talking about other things. They all knew that Tommy and Kim needed to talk about that kiss and all the bad press that had come after it. The King looked on as his son talked to the camp director that he had wanted to fire. The look in both of their eyes said only one thing, love. They were in love with each other and he could only think about the first time he had seen his wife. It was love at first sight for the both of them just like his son. There was no way that he could force Tommy to marry Ashley. Thinking about Ashley made him pause. He would need to smooth things over with her parents and prepare them for the news that their daughter would not be marrying a prince after all.

XXXX

"I can't believe that you work on the board." Rocky said as he faced Aisha.

"Yea well I didn't really let anyone know because I normally just called in my votes because I would be with a child that needed discipline." She said with a wink.

"Do you really think that I need to be turned into a proper prince, now?" He asked stepping closer to her causing her to catch her breath.

"No but that doesn't mean that your father feels that way. You escape that palace too much and never partake in anything to do with the palace. When was the last time you have been to a ball?' She asked standing her ground. His father had hired her to do a job even if she thought that it was a little unheard of. He was 25 years old and really didn't have to listen to her.

"I do believe that last ball that I attended was the one right before my mother's death. After that I just couldn't bear to be in that ballroom with all those fake people." He said looking past her at the camp.

"Fake people?" She asked causing him to look down at her.

"Yea they only want to be close to me because I was a prince. They know how to smile and say all the right things but you never know if they are telling the truth or just trying to play up to you. I do not like to be used to further anyone's political career or marriage value so I stayed away from the balls all together. Tommy and Jason could always handle that better. They knew when people were being real or when they just wanted something from them. Momma would always be at my side to ward off the fake people. She just made the event fun to attend." He said in low tones.

"I know what you mean. I have seen them from the sidelines." She said in understanding. He was about to say more when Jason walked up. Aisha knew that the moment was gone but she was glad that she had found out why Rocky chose to leave the palace every time a ball came up.

XXXX

"I have never seen him so happy." Kim said as she watched Billy and Kat take turns hugging Justin. "Thank you again for finding them." She said as she looked up at the man standing by her side. He was not acting at all like a spoiled prince but a man who really cared and that scared her more than anything. How could she continue to defend her heart against him if he did all these things that made her see the real Tommy? He was sweeping her heart away without even waving his crown.

"I am happy that you and Justin are happy. A boy needs his parents." Tommy said looking down at the beautiful woman at his side. She was a tough cookie to crack but he remembered something that his mom had told him. Something worth having would take work and Kim was something worth having.

"Yes they do." She said as the ground started to shake. She heard the blasts then and fear took over. Zedd and Rita had just bombed the camp.

XXXX

"What was that?" Trini asked as she looked over the camp and saw most of the other side of camp in ruins. This was not good.

"What do we need to do?" Jason asked from behind her as she spun around to see Andros, Ashley, Rocky, Aisha, and Jason waiting for her to tell them something.

"We need to get to the other side of camp and start getting those people out." She said sternly as everyone nodded. She saw Kim and Tommy running out of the hospital tent with their hands full of supplies. She knew that everyone was about to be shocked because angry Kim was out and would be in full force to restore order back to the camp. She saw others grabbing supplies and making their way to the destruction as she too grabbed what she could. This was going to be bad.

XXXX

Tommy was glad that he had made his father stay where it was safe because it was chaos where he was. The bomb had not actually hit the camp but it had come close enough to cause damage. How Kim could manage to function in this chaos had floored him. She was like a commander on the battle field yelling out instructions for everyone around her. She knew what to do and when to do it. They had already pulled several people out of the rubble and there were more that were making their way to safety. He had stood by her side as she handed him child after child that she pulled from the second hospital tent. Since she was so small, she was the only one that could fit through the opening so he had to hold his breath every time she disappeared until he saw her peaked back through with another child. He had never felt such relief as when she told him that they had got everyone out. Pulling her out of the opening had given him joy until she informed him that there was another tent down with people trapped under it. He was right behind her as she ran to the tent and spoke to the people still trapped. She knew that they needed to stay calm so that they could be rescued.

"Tommy, I need you to help me stand this end up because even I can't get through that opening." Kim said as she turned back to him.

"Okay." He said simply as he grabbed one of the splintered poles. He hoisted up one of the flaps while she tied it back. Kneeling down he watched her crawl through the opening. He knew that she would need help so he crawled in after her. Two hours later they had everyone out and being tended too. They along with all the other workers were covered head to toe in dirt but it didn't matter. At the moment they were sitting down on overturned buckets. They were not talking but just sitting in silence.

"Ms. Kim I can't find my rabbit." A little girl about five said as she walked up to Kim. He watched as Kim gathered the little girl up into her arms.

"Well Jen, where do you think that you left it?" She asked with a smile as she looked into the little girl's eyes and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"I was eating my 'oup when the tent fell on me." She said in her precious voice that only a five year old could pull off. Kim had only known Jen a week but she was very close to this little girl because she reminded Kim of herself when she was little. Jen's parents were killed in the war. She had been brought to the camp by her aunt and uncle. They had decided that they would be safer at the camp.

"Well how about I go and look for your rabbit while you stay here with Prince Tommy." Kim said as Jen nodded. The little girl got down out of Kim's lap and walked over to Tommy with her thumb in her mouth.

"Are you a weal Pwince, like the ones in Ms. Kim's stories?" Jen asked him. He looked from Kim to the little girl before answering. Even though she really couldn't pronounce the r's he knew what she had asked him.

"Yes I am." He said simply as Jen nodded. She climbed into his lap and just sat there as Kim got up and walked back to the downed tent. Kim sighed as she crawled back through the rubble and found the rabbit that Jen loved so much. It was a present from her parents and probably the one thing that the little girl would remember from her parents. Kim grabbed the rabbit and made her way back to the front of the tent as the ground shook again. Looking at the opening, she saw the tent fall and one of the remaining poles that had held in the original blast toppled over and landed near her. Screaming out, she twisted so that she could try to get out and only made things worse. She couldn't even move forward. The pole had landed right above her head and made her very thankful that she had paused seconds ago. She was tired and dirty but thankfully she was not hurt from the pole falling. She could only hope that someone would miss her and coming look for her.

XXXX

The King watched as the camp worked together to get everyone safe and tended too. This was the work of a great director. This was the work of Kim and he knew that his kingdom would be safe in her hands. The people would love her and she would do for them what she had done for the refugees. She would help his son rule.

XXXX

"Tommy, have you seen Kim? Trini sent me over her because she said that she needed Kim to help her serve the meals." Jason said as he stood in front his brother. It shocked him that Tommy was holding a little girl who was sleeping so peacefully. He had never really seen his brother hold a child before but looking at him now you wouldn't know that.

"She went to look for Jen's rabbit about thirty minutes ago before the second blast." Tommy said as he looked up at his brother. He was suddenly thrown into a panic because he realized that she had been gone longer than she should have been.

"What?" Jason asked as Tommy stood up and handed his brother the sleeping girl.

"Tell Trini to meet me at the mess tent. She might've been caught by that last blast." He said as he took off running. He didn't even think about Kim being trapped until Jason came up asking for Kim. She had been gone for about thirty minutes so that meant if she was trapped she had been trapped for that long. He should've known something was wrong when she didn't come straight back but he just thought that she had met with someone else and got busy doing something with them. He finally made it to the mess tent and saw that it had fallen more and now there was no opening. Cursing under his breath he grabbed a nearby pole and shoved it under the flap again as Trini and Andros ran up.

"Are you sure she is under there?" Trini asked in a huff.

"No but my gut is telling me that she is." Tommy said as he lifted the flap up and knelt down in the opening. He took a breath before getting down and crawling under the tent. Looking at the mess he wondered how he would find her. There were tables overturned and chairs strew about. He pushed on further until he saw her. Her hair was spread around her head like a halo which caused him to smile. He then saw the pole that was so close to her head that an inch closer and it would have hit her.

"Kimberly?" He said as he drew closer. He didn't know if she was hurt or not and that put him on edge.

"Tommy? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here in case something happens." She said as he made it to her side. She was worried about him being under the tent.

"What have you gotten yourself in too?" He asked as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "And as to why I am here, I would've thought that it was obvious. I'm here for you." He said with a smile that caused her to laugh.

"I'm glad that you can be great about this but I need to get out of here. I have a camp to run." She said.

"Oh I know." He said as he lifted the pole off of her and grabbed her under her arms. "Okay this is going to hurt but I have to get you out of here." He said as she nodded. She gritted her teeth as he hauled her out of the tent. Once they reached the opening, he rose up to his knees and pulled her up into his arms. Jason was there to help him to his feet with Kim still in his arms. He wanted her looked over before she did anything else because that had been too close of a call for him.

XXXX

Tommy paced while he waited on news about Kim's condition. She looked fine but you never knew what clothes hid.

"Your highness?" A young doctor said as he walked out of the make-shift tent that had been setup for all the injured.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She is fine. She has several bruises and a few cuts and scraps but she will be fine after a goodnight's rest." The doctor said as Tommy smiled. She was alright.

"Can I see her now?" He asked as the doctor nodded. Tommy then turned and took Jen's hand to lead her into see Kim. She had been waiting very patiently to see if Kim had found her rabbit. They walked slowly into the tent and were shocked to see Kim sitting up and smiling at them and in her hands was Jen's beloved rabbit.

"You found it!" Jen said as she let go of Tommy's hand and ran up to Kim. Jumping up into Kim's lap she grabbed her rabbit and held him close.

"Yes I found him just for you. You have to promise me that you will not lose him again, okay." Kim asked as Tommy smiled and watched Kim interact with the little girl.

"I will, Ms. Kim." Jen said as she leaned up and kissed Kim's cheek before jumping off the table and running out to find Cassie and show her that she had her rabbit now.

"You are very good with her." Tommy said as he slowly walked toward her.

"Yea but its easy with kids. They don't expect anything of you and still love you no matter what." She said looking up at him.

"Adults can be easy too." He said reaching for her hand. He held her smaller hands in his and started rubbing his thumbs across her knuckles feeling the scrapes from working hard. It made him aware of the differences between her and all the other women he had dated. None of them would've had even one small scrape on their hands and they didn't know what hard work was.

"I haven't met one yet that is easy including myself." She said trying to pull her hands back. He was weaving a romantic web around them and she had to break it before she was sucked in.

"I'm not too sure that you are difficult. You only try to be." He said looking from her hands to her eyes. "I'm not difficult either once you get past the crown."

"Well that's the problem; no one can get past the crown because that is who you are." She said really trying to pull her hands back. He just held them tighter. She was not escaping from him again.

"No the crown is my job and you have already gotten past it. You saw the real me that night on the stairs. You told me that everyone has a choice and I choose you, Kimberly Anne Hart. I choose you." He said as her eyes widened.

"What?" She asked as he leaned in to kiss her lips before answering her.

"I choose you be my queen." He said as she stared up at him.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. This chapter was inspired by my wonderful shower! I just do my best thinking in the shower and play the scenes out in my head to see if they will fit any make sense. Anyway the next chapter should be out soon.


	9. Falling for a Prince

A/N: I don't own anything and I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"What?" She said again before snapping out of that haze she was in. "I can't be your queen. I am not royal and this camp is my life. I can't give up being a relief worker." She said as she jerked her hands back and jumped off the table. The web that he had spun was still pulling her in and telling her to give in to him. She needed to fight that feeling.

"I don't have to have a royal wife and I would never ask you to give up your relief work. You can continue to work after we are married." He said striding toward her. She held up her hand to halt his journey. He paused at her upheld hand.

"After we are married? I haven't even agreed to marry you. You haven't even asked me and no that is not a suggestion. I can't be your wife." She said as she tried to turn and run but he caught her close again.

"Kim, I might've jumped the gun but I can't get you out of my mind. You are exactly the woman that I have been searching for all my life. You know the real me beneath the crown. Until that night of the ball, I had never kissed a woman in public. It was one of my rules never to let the media know who my girlfriends were but even after I saw the picture in the papers I couldn't regret that kiss. You are the choice that I am making." He said as he lowered his head to kiss her soundly. He wrapped his arms around her small body and brought her closer to him. Her scent wrapped around them and it was as if he could breathe again. Moments later Jason and Trini burst in as Kim jumped out of his arms and ran out of the tent before he could grab her again.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked as Trini ran after Kim.

"Making my choice in who I want to marry." He said striding out of the tent. Jason just stared at his brother before following him out. He needed answers and Tommy would be the only one to give them to him.

XXXX

"Kim, are you alright?" Trini asked walking slowly up behind her. She had found Kim at the edge of the camp.

"No I'm not. My life is being ripped apart from the seams and I can't stop it. I have never felt like this with anyone before. I'm out of control." Kim said as she turned to face her best friend. Trini saw the tears streaming down Kim's face and felt her pain. Seeing Kim break down like this was heartbreaking. She tried to remember the last time that she had seen Kim cry. She was pretty sure that it was when Kim's parents had died and only then in silence.

"Kim, maybe this is a sign." Trini said softy trying to comfort her. She still believe that Tommy was the best choice for her best friend.

"A sign about what? This is my life, Trini. It is all that I have known since I was little. I have to make my parents proud of me." Kim cried out.

"Kim, are you listening to yourself? Your parents are gone. Your life does not have to echo theirs. It may be time to choose your own path and just maybe that path is leading you to Tommy. You said it yourself that you have never felt this way before about any guy. I know that you have never acted this way before. If another man had tried to kiss you on the stairs at a ball you would've pulled back and probably slapped him before walking away. You did none of those things. You let him kiss you just like you did a few seconds ago. I also know that you enjoyed every minute of those kisses." Trini said looking at her best friend. It was time for Kim to confront the truth about her feelings about the Crown Prince even if those feelings were scaring her.

"I don't know what to do." Kim said as Trini pulled her in tight. This was very hard for her stubborn friend. She was out of her comfort zone and that scared her more than her feelings for Tommy.

XXXX

"Tommy, why are you pushing her?" Jason asked from behind his older brother. "You know that you are probably scaring her." He said looking at Tommy's back.

"I told you that I am making my choice." Tommy said as he turned to face his brother. Rocky chose that moment to find his brothers.

"Man, I have never had to work this hard before but I am glad that I was here." He said as Jason and Tommy looked at him. "What? What's wrong?" He asked looking from Jason to Tommy.

"Tommy has asked Kim to marry him and be his queen." Jason said as Rocky started smiling. This was the best news that he had heard all day.

"Wow! I must say that I am happy that you realized that she is perfect for you. So what did she say?" He asked rubbing his hands together.

"She turned me down before running away from me." Tommy said shuffling his feet. He had never had a woman run away from him before. It was not a pleasant experience for him.

"So you haven't convinced her that you two would be better off working together to save the world?" Rocky asked with a smile. Jason shook his head as Tommy nodded.

XXXX

Zordon didn't know who to follow. He could find his sons and see what was wrong or he could go after Kim. He decided on the later because he had a few things to say to the camp director. He walked up quietly while Kim and Trini were talking. He watched as Trini pulled Kim in for a hug before he made his move.

"If I may, I need to speak with Kimberly." He said as Kim eased out of Trini's arms and wiped her eyes.

"Kim, if you need me, just shout." Trini said as Kim nodded. Trini walked away leaving Kim alone with the King.

"First off, I would like to say how sorry I am for wanting you fired. I did not realize how my son actually felt about you." Zordon said as Kim held her hand up to stop him.

"No need to apologize. I am sorry for causing all this bad press for your kingdom and this camp. I should have stopped Prince Tommy from making that choice." Kim said in a weak voice. She was still in shock at Tommy's marriage proposal.

"The press is more of my problem since I didn't send out a statement to stop them. I just let them bash your character." He said slowly as he looked at her in the fading sunlight.

"Its fine because I did kiss the prince at the ball he was throwing in my honor. I'm just not a gold digger out to get the prince and all his money. I have more than enough to support myself and this camp." She said causing him to pause to look at her.

"What do you mean that you have enough money to support this camp? Do you know how much it takes to run a camp?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yea, actually I do since I sign the checks for the camp. Also I have enough money to run this camp because since my birth, both sets of grandparents have deposited money into my account on every birthday and Christmas. They never knew where I would be or what I would even want so they started a bank account for me." She said looking him straight in the eye.

"How much money are we talking and just who are your grandparents?" He asked.

"Well my mom's parents are part of the Boston Vanderbilt's and my dad's side are Oil and Cattle Barons in Texas. The Vanderbilt's are old money in Boston and the Harts are new money with the rise in the oil and cattle business. As far as the amount of money, I'm not really sure but every month since I was 18, I have deposited one million dollars to whatever camp I am working at, at the time." She said as he stared at her in shock.

"You deposit one million dollars every month? I would say that you have quite a sum in the bank." He said trying to recover from the fact that the woman standing in front of him was far richer than his country. She really wasn't a gold digger.

"Yea every month, my grandparents wanted to make sure that I was taken care of. They still continue to deposit in my account but now they have included my parents' birthdays as well. I also got the money that they had given my parents every year that my parents never touched on principal. I decided that the money should be used but not on myself but on what they loved best, the relief camps." She stated proudly.

"Young lady, you do realize that you are a very remarkable woman. You are perfect for my son." The King stated with a smile.

"Yes she is and that is why I have chosen her for my queen." Tommy said from behind them.

"Prince Tommy! How long have you being standing there?" She asked in anger. How dare he listen in on her and his father's conversation?

"I just walked up and before you ask I already knew about the money." He said which shocked her because not even Trini knew about her Swiss bank accounts.

"How do you know about the money? Trini doesn't even know about that." She said walking toward him. The King decided that now was a great time to fade into the background and let them have their talk.

"Well I thought that it was kind of weird that you and Katherine Hilliard Cranston were such close friends until I did some checking. You grew up together in the relief camps. I also uncovered the fact that she has a Swiss bank account that is in her maiden name. She didn't become a top designer until after she married. So I asked her about it and she swore me to secrecy. Billy also filled in the gaps in how you can have a bank account in someone else's name but still be able to access it." He told her as she stopped a breath away from him. He ached to grab her up but he wanted her to take that final step to him because that would mean that she had finally accepted him. It had taken a few minutes for him to realize that Kimberly would need to come to him for him to have her. She would have to make the decision to be with him. It was killing him to not try and change her mind but he would wait for her.

"It's true. I have a bank account in Kat's name but she is basically in name only and I take care of everything else. They bank understood all of this and had that written into our contract so in case she is ever in need of money, she can't withdraw it from that account. I have the final say so." Kim said as she breathed in his scent. She ached to be back in his arms. It was hard but she knew that she had to fight against his pull or she would be his. It was a scary thought.

"You know that I never thought that you were after me for my money, right? I mean I had to beg you to come to the ball then I had to run after you at the ball. No woman has ever run from me but then they only see the prince. You see me just as I see you. You are not happy at the camp. This was your parents' dream, not yours." He said as he eyes widened.

"How did you know that? Are you reading minds now?" She asked as she looked down at her shoes before looking back up at his soulful brown eyes. She was drowning in them but for some reason she was not fighting to get to the surface. He was breaking her down little by little.

"No I'm not reading minds. I just know what you are thinking because it is written in your eyes. You love the camp but you're just not happy because you feel that you are not helping enough refugees out. You want to help them out on a grander scale which is why you donated such a large amount every month." He said backing away from her. He had a feeling that she would follow him and he wasn't disappointed. She did just that and took his hand.

"I do want to help out the relief camps on a grander scale but I don't see a way that I can do that." She said gripping his hand tighter.

"I can help with that, being my wife and the queen would help them out. You would have the power to do something." He said slowly in her ear. He could feel her melting into him. Kim sighed and closed her eyes. He was right being the queen would mean that she would have to power to do something but could she surrender to him? Could she be queen?

XXXX

The King made his way slowly back to camp and was stun at who he saw. Ashley was here. He guessed that he didn't believe that she would actually come to the camp. He continued walking toward her until a man came and stood at her side. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned down to brush her lips. It had taken her long to find someone. He wondered who it was.

XXXX

"Andros?" Ashley questioned as he leaned back from her. He knew that it had been a risk to kiss her now but he just couldn't stop himself. He had wanted to kiss her since they had been sixteen.

"I'm sorry Ash but I have wanted to do that for a while." He didn't tell her how long but that wasn't important anyway.

"Don't be sorry because I have wanted you to kiss me since we were sixteen. I just didn't think that you liked me in that way. You are my very best friend and I don't want this to ruin our friendship." She said taking his face in her tiny hands.

"It won't. It will just make it stronger." He said leaning to kiss her again. He felt her arms go around his neck as he wrapped his around her lower back and pulled her in closer.

XXXX

"Oh wow, would you look at that." Aisha said as Rocky, Jason, and Trini turned to look at Andros and Ashley.

"Its about time." Trini said as Rocky and Jason just turned to look at her.

"You knew about them?" Jason asked a little in shock.

"Well not before she showed up here in camp but anyone could tell from the moment that she stepped off of the helicopter." Trini said with a smile. She was glad to see Andros so happy. "I think that we should give them some time alone. Let's go and check on your father. He wasn't looking too good the last time I saw him." She said as they nodded.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think about this chapter? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	10. Health Concerns

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"So I guess that if your brother gets his way we will be attending a wedding." Trini said with a smile picturing her best friend in a beautiful white dress.

"Yea and since we will be best man and maid of honor, I say we practice our dance." He said as he pulled her up and into his arms. He had been looking for the perfect opportunity to pull her close.

"Jason, what are you doing?" She asked with a laugh.

"We are dancing." He said pulling her closer still. He loved the sound of her laughter. It seemed to caress his body in the most imitate way. He laid his chin on the top of her head as they danced in the moonlight. It was bright enough to see for miles and the peace of being in the middle of nowhere was incomparable. The moonlight seduced them as he eased back from her. Looking into her black eyes, he lowered his head to kiss her soft lips. It was only a chaste kiss until she grabbed his head and took it deeper. The kiss was unlike anything anyone had ever shared with him. No other woman had kissed him like she was now. She stole his heart in that one kiss and he knew without a doubt that he would marry her.

Trini didn't know what had gotten into her. She had never pulled a guy in to kiss him. She had always let the guy take charge but the thought of Jason pulling away from her was not acceptable. He was the one she wanted and she was showing him the only way she knew how.

XXXX

Kim was walking the around camp later that night with her thoughts flying everywhere. She looked up at the stars which always brought a smile to her face. Remembering all the times that she had wished on a star made her miss her parents. They were the center of her life or they had been until she turned 18. She didn't know if she could let someone in again. The pain that she still carried over her parents made her want to run in fear. She knew that if she ever let Tommy in and then lost him, she wouldn't survive. It was a scary thought that she could be this sure about that little fact. Tommy was too close to her and he was only getting closer with each touch, kiss, or word. He was after her heart and there was no way that she could stop him. She didn't even know if she wanted to stop him. Sighing she looked to her right and noticed that the King was looking at her only a few feet away.

"Kimberly, please don't be worried that I am following you." The King said as he held up his hand which caused her to smile.

"I'm not worried but what are you doing out here? I'm not sure it's too safe for the King of Phadoes to be wandering around alone." She said as she stepped closer to him.

"If it is safe enough for the future Queen of Phadoes then it is safe enough for me." He said with a smile. She smiled back until she processed his words. They made her tense up once again.

"I haven't accepted his proposal and I'm not sure that I will." She said. "I don't know if I can be the Queen." She said quietly.

"You have all the ability to be Queen. You remind me of my late wife. She ran me in circles until she finally said yes. We were happily married and had three boys. Don't get me wrong, we had our fights and many things that we fought over but we knew how to leave it at the bedroom door. No argument ever crossed the threshold." He told her softly. "It was one of our first rules and one that we continued until the day she died."

"Was she royal?" Kim asked not looking at him. She was focused on the camp before them. She could hear the longing in his voice and the sadness.

"No. She was like you." He said taking hold of her hands. "She was feisty and not afraid of the crown that I wore." He said as she looked up at him. "It was the reason that I loved her so much."

"So Tommy is like you?" She asked in a sassy tone that made Zordon laugh. He knew why his son had fallen in love with her.

"I guess so." He said as he let go of her hands. "But he knows what he wants and apparently that is you." He pointed out.

"I know." She said quietly. "I'm just scared of being with him. I didn't think that I would ever survive after my parents died and the way I feel about your son lets me know that I won't if he ever leaves me." She said in low tones confiding in him her fear.

"I didn't know if I would survive either but I had three sons and a country that needed me just like you had a camp to run after your parents died." He told her. "It doesn't ease the pain but it helps."

"I know but it was hard." She stated.

"And it will always be hard because everywhere you look they are with you but that doesn't stop you from living your life. They wouldn't want you to stop living because they had died." He said as he moved his left arm. It had started hurting or really more like a tingling feeling running up and down. Clinching and unclenching his hand, he tried to work the muscles. He would guess that his day had been more stressful than he had thought. The doctor had warned him not to get too stressed out.

"I know." Kim said as she looked back at him. She saw him working his hand. "What's wrong?" She asked clearly concerned.

"I think that I have had too much stress today." He said simply lowering his arm.

"Are you sure?" She asked not really believing him.

"Yes, I will be fine. I just need to get some sleep." He told her as he turned away from her and started back to the camp. She watched him and was glad that she did. He went down only a few feet from her. He crumpled to the ground which sent her running.

"HELP!" She screamed as she ran to his side and knelt down. Her first aid training kicked in as she leaned over him and checked his breathing. When she found that he was not breathing, she checked his pulse and held back a curse when she came up empty there. She screamed for help again and she tilted his head back and breathed into his mouth. She heard footsteps behind her as his chest rose and fell. His breathing passage was not blocked so she breathed in once again then rose up and locked her hands on top of each other and begin thrusting her body weight down onto his chest. She counted out her compressions and stopped when she got to 15 then turned back to mouth to mouth as Trini knelt beside her to take over the compressions.

"Call Adam!" Kim yelled as she counted for Trini. Rocky, Jason, and Tommy all stood there as Trini and Kim worked together to try to save the King. The roar of the helicopter blades cut through the night as the medic team took over for Trini and Kim and finally got a steady pulse and shallow breathing. The King was rushed into the helicopter and as soon as the doors were closed, Adam took off and headed back to Phadoes. Kim turned to find Tommy behind her. He was barely holding it together and she did the only thing that she knew to do. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Feeling his arms come around her, she felt safe and loved.

XXXX

Tommy and the others had finally made it to the hospital and were waiting on news about the King. The girls had flown in with the boys so that they wouldn't be alone when they got the news. Tommy was sitting beside Kim with her tiny hands in his. She was such a comfort to him and all she was doing was sitting beside him. They finally saw the King's personal doctor striding toward them which sent Tommy to his feet.

"You father will be fine. He just had a minor heart spasm." The doctor said to Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Kim, Trini, and Aisha.

"Is this the health problem that he has been worried about?" Tommy asked as his brothers just stared at them.

"Yes. I told him that he would need to change his diet and exercise more but you know your father he is stubborn." The doctor said with a smile. "He will need to stay for two more nights and then if I think he is strong enough he can leave." The doctor said as he turned and walked away. Jason watched the doctor leave before he turned to face his older brother.

"How long have you known about father's health?" Jason asked in anger. His hands were tightened into fists.

"Not long because he didn't tell me. I just had my suspicions." Tommy said calmly as he sat back down beside Kim and took her right hand in his.

"Why didn't you tell Rocky and me?" Jason asked.

"I didn't want to worry you if I was wrong." Tommy said simply. He looked over at Rocky. His little brother had not spoken a word since they had come up behind Kim working on their father. He was just sitting in the chair staring off into space with a blank expression in his eyes. Tommy didn't know what to do for Rocky. What could he do? A nurse walked up to them.

"You can go back to see him now but only family." She said as Tommy stood up beside Jason. He looked back at Kim.

"No, she said family and you and your brothers need to see him first." Kim said as he nodded. He turned back to look at his baby brother.

"Rocky?" He questioned.

"No." Rocky said as he jumped up and ran out of the waiting room. Everyone just looked on in shock.

"I'll go after him." Jason said as Aisha stood up and stopped him with a touch on his shoulder.

"Jason, you need to see your father. I will go and talk to him." Aisha said as Jason and Tommy nodded. They watched her walked off in the same direction as Rocky. Turning back, the nurse led them down the hallway to their father's private room. They both took in a deep breath before they entered the room.

XXXX

"Rocky?" Aisha asked as she walked up behind him.

"I can't go in there. I can't see him in that bed like momma was." He said. She heard the tears that he was trying to hold back. She walked away to face him.

"He is alright. The doctor said he was fine." She said as he shook his head.

"No, they told me the same thing about momma and she wasn't fine. She died shortly after bringing her here." He said as she took a step forward and took his hands. He looked down at her and the tears just spilled out. She reached up and wiped them away before she pulled him in tight. She was hurting for him.

"Rocky, I will be here if you need me." She said as she hugged him tighter before releasing him and stepping back. He nodded and grabbed her hand. They walked back into the hospital and made their way to the waiting room. He released her hand before asking a nurse where his father's room was. The girls watched him walk toward the King's room.

"Is he going to be alright?" Trini asked Aisha as she sat down.

"I don't know. I think so but Rocky is a much deeper person than anyone realizes." Aisha said.

"They all are." Kim said as Trini nodded. How had they all gotten wrapped up in these boys?

XXXX

"Kim said that the King is alright." Ashley said to Andros who was standing at her side. He had been left in charge so that Kim could join Tommy at the hospital.

"That's great news." He said as she nodded. "Do you need to be with your family?" He asked her.

"Not right now, I just need to be with you." She said stepping closer to him. He opened his arms and she stepped into them. Seeing the King loaded into the helicopter had shocked her to say the least. He was like a second father to her and she didn't know what she would do if she lost him. She didn't know what the Princes would do if they lost their father at this time.

"Ashley, I am here for you." Andros whispered into her hair. He heard her sigh and settle into his chest. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. This was the only place that she wanted to be.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I know that this chapter was short but I wanted to focus on the King and the Princes. The next chapter should be out soon.


	11. Yes!

A/N: Okay so here is the new chapter and as always I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

The girls sat in silence as they waited for the boys to visit with their father. Kim was shocked when Tommy came walking up and grabbed her hand. He took her outside and pulled her into arms.

"Are you alright?" She asked against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart as it beat close to her ear.

"I will be when he is out of this place. I didn't think that this would be that hard." He said resting his head on top of her head. "He looks so frail in that bed. My father is not frail. He is a giant of a man." He said quietly pulling her closer. He was thankful that she was here.

"Tommy, I am here for you." She said pulling back so that she could look into his eyes.

"I know you are and that small fact is what I am holding on too." He said looking deep into her eyes. Looking into his eyes, she saw her future. It was a future that was filled with love and hope and joy and it was hers if she decided. Reaching up she locked her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers she made her decision. It was time to stop running. She gently brushed her lips against his before letting him take over. Tommy was shocked that Kim had finally kissed him and he wasn't letting this opportunity pass. He pulled her closer and kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before. He hoped that this meant that she would marry him and be his Queen.

XXXX

"Where are Tommy and Kim?" Jason asked as he and Rocky walked up to Trini and Aisha who were still sitting in the waiting room.

"I think that he needed some alone time with Kim. He took her outside about 10 minutes ago." Trini said looking between Rocky and Jason. They looked sad but it wasn't as bad as the girls thought it would be.

"Well since they have been alone for that long then we can join them and head back to the palace. It's been a long night." Jason said as the girls stood up and nodded.

"I agree." Trini said as the four of them walked out of the hospital and found Tommy and Kim wrapped in each other's arms.

"Excuse me, but I do believe that there is a PDA law." Rocky said laughingly behind them. Tommy and Kim jumped apart as everyone else laughed at Rocky's statement. The tension that had settled between the brothers had finally been broken by Rocky's comment.

"Well since I am the law right now, I think that I will suspend that one." Tommy said smiling back at his baby brother. He then reached out and pulled Kim back to his side. The group got into the waiting limo and made their way back to the palace. The ride back was in silence but it was a comfortable silence. They finally stopped in front of the palace doors as the limo slid to a stop. The driver got out and opened the door for them to exit. Rocky got out first then helped Aisha out as Jason got out and helped Trini. Tommy finally made his way out and lifted a sleeping Kim into his arms.

"I can't believe that she fell asleep in the ten minutes it took us to get here." Jason said in amazement.

"Well she has had a rather trying day." Aisha pointed out with a smile.

"Okay I will agree with that but where are the girls going to stay?" Jason asked Tommy.

"Kim can have the same as before and just put Trini and Aisha in the two next to them." He said as he walked up the steps and through the open door. He didn't pause once while he carried Kim to her room. Rocky and Jason just shrugged and led Trini and Aisha to their rooms. The weird thing about their rooms was that they were both decorated in the color yellow. Actually most of the guest rooms were in yellow but the one that Kim was in. Their mother had decorated each room with daughters in mind but she had all boys. Trini and Aisha both thanked the boys and immediately got into bed. They fell asleep seconds later. Tommy took his time, laying Kim in the bed. He didn't want to hurt her. Slowly pulling up the comforter, he gently brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek. She was so beautiful. He finally backed away and walked out of her room. He shut the door quietly and walked down the hall to his room. Rounding his desk, he opened his hidden safe and took out a little black velvet box. Opening it up, he sat down and pictured the look on Kim's face. His mother had given him this right before she died. She wanted him to give it to his future wife. Thinking back to his mother, he remembered her love. She loved him and his brothers, she also loved his father. He was never in doubt about their love. They had made sure that they had time to be husband and wife with no one looking on. He remembered their date nights and him and his brothers sneaking out on a few of them. Their parents never got mad though and just turned the night into a family night. It was that kind of life that he wanted with Kim.

XXXX

"Sire, your sons informed me that you were not to work for the next week." Alpha said from the door of the King's hospital room.

"The country needs a King." Zordon protested.

"I do believe that your oldest son is doing a remarkable job this morning." Alpha said walking into the room and letting the door close behind him.

"You need to get me out of here. I am sure that Tommy cannot handle everything." Zordon said sitting up. He looked around the room for his clothes.

"You have groomed your son to take over for you and if he is not ready then it is your fault." Alpha said as he watched the King look around the room. "Oh and don't bother looking for your clothes. Your sons took them last night." He said with a smile.

"What?" The King asked before settling back against the pillows. "Remind me to banish them when I get out of here." Zordon said with a smile.

"I will be sure to do just that." Alpha said with a bow. He finally sat down and talked with the King. It was his job to watch over the King and make sure that he didn't try to leave the hospital before he was discharged. He had told the King the truth though about Tommy. He was taking care of everything without telling anyone about why his father wasn't. Everyone assumed that the King was just letting Tommy handle more of the duties in order for him to take over within the next few years.

XXXX

Tommy sighed and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know how his father did this everyday. There had been endless phone calls and documents to sign that had blurred his day. After five, he finally ended his last call for the day and went in search of Kim. He knew that she was around somewhere; he just had to find her. His brothers had taken all the girls to the local shops and just showed them around. He wanted to go but he also didn't want his father to worry over the kingdom so he had stayed and worked while the others played but now it was time to join them.

XXXX

"Tommy called and said to meet him at the dock." Jason said sliding his phone back into his jeans' pocket.

"Well since we are right here close, we can hit one more shop. It will take Tommy about 20 minutes to get here." Rocky said as the girls smiled. "So where do you want to go?" He asked.

"I'm not picky but I could just walk around looking at all the local stalls." Kim said as Trini and Aisha nodded.

"Okay then we can do that." Jason said as Rocky nodded. They walked slowly through the vendors and took in the sights. They could smell the incense and see yards of fabric that were for sale. It was an open air market that Kim loved. She remembered her mom taking her when they had free time. They were in a relief camp in southern Africa when her mom surprised her with a trip to the market. She had loved just meeting all the vendors and seeing what they had to offer.

"Does the pretty lady want a necklace?" A voice said behind her.

"No, I'm just…" Kim started as she turned around and was face to face with Tommy. "I thought we were meeting you are the docks." She said as he smiled. Everyone else faded into the background as Jason and Rocky pulled the girls away. Tommy had explained that he wanted some alone time with Kim.

"Well the others are going to the docks but we are going somewhere else." He said extending his hand. She placed hers in his. They walked hand-in-hand down the strip. Tommy suddenly stopped and pulled her through the door to their right.

"Where are we?" She asked as she walked through the doorway. She noticed that they were in a small restaurant with only a few tables.

"I thought that we could eat here." He said close to her ear. "Is that okay?" He asked.

"Oh yes." She said gripping his hand. They were seated at a table in the back. Tommy held Kim's chair out for her. She looked around and saw waiters lighting the candles on each table as they readied for the nighttime crowd. Their table was covered in a pale yellow table cloth with a single vase in the center. The vase held pink roses which were her favorites. They smelled wonderful as she leaned in closer. A waiter paused at their table to light their single candle. She waited for him to leave before speaking.

"This place is wonderful." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad that you like it. A friend of mine owns this place and I try to eat here at least once a month. I normally can't get away more than that but sometimes he does send me a to-go box to the palace." He said as he lifted his menu off the table.

"Okay since you know the food, what is good here?" She asked looking at her menu.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked looking at her.

"You know I would love some barbeque." She said.

"You know I forgot that you are a Texas girl at heart." He said with a smile as he folded his menu and set it down. "But the barbeque is fantastic here so I think that I will get that too." He said.

"I have only been to Texas a handful of times but yes I do love BBQ but I also love southern sweet tea. No one can quite make sweet tea like a southerner." She said with a smile.

"When was the last time you had BBQ and sweet tea?" He asked.

"Well about a month ago, I was craving some so I had some flown in." She said looking away with a blush.

"What? They fly BBQ thousands of miles away?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Corky's in Memphis is the only one that flies their BBQ around the world. Since FEDEX is in Memphis, they offer to fly it anywhere around the world for a price." She said smiling at him. They continue to talk until their food was delivered. He watched as she picked up her sandwich and bit into it. The look of pure joy that came across her face would stay with him forever.

"I take it that it is to your liking?" He asked with a smile as she groaned and nodded.

"I love it. This is almost as good as Corkys." She said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad that you like it." He said as he started eating his. They had an enjoyable meal just with the two of them. Tommy enjoyed seeing her relax and just be herself with him. She had no pretenses with him and didn't care that he saw her eat more than a piece of bread. He shifted slightly and felt the velvet box in his pocket. He had everything all planned for later tonight in the moonlight and he couldn't wait.

XXXX

"I wonder where Tommy took Kim to eat." Trini said as they walked down the pier.

"Demo's, its his favorite place that he slips off too when things gets hard or stressful in the palace." He said as he took her hand in his.

"Where do you slip off too?" She asked looking at him.

"Here. I love the water and actually I have a boat that I keep here." He said.

"You know I love the water too. It's just calm and peaceful." She said into the night. They walked in silence until they had caught up with Rocky and Aisha who were feeding the ducks and fish off the pier.

"Rocky, what are feeding them?" Jason asked when he noticed that the pieces of food did not look like bread.

"Doritos." Rocky said as he threw another one into the water.

"What? Why?" Trini asked in shock.

"Well its all that we could find and I know that these ducks love chips." He said with a grin.

"How would you know that they like chips?" Trini asked in a sassy tone.

"Dad used to bring us here when we were little to feed the ducks and fish. One day we couldn't find any bread and all Rocky had for food was Doritos, so we fed them the chips." Jason supplied with a smile.

"Hey, I thought that it was crazy too but he's right they do love the chips." Aisha said with a smile. Trini watched as the ducks and fish would swim toward the chips as they hit the water. It did seem like they like the chips. She reached out for some chips then and tossed them into the water and watched as two ducks began to fight over it. All four of them laughed at the ducks before throwing more chips into the water. It was the simple things that had the girls falling in love with the brothers.

XXXX

Tommy walked Kim to a place that he knew she would love. It was one of his favorite places in the city.

"Where are we?" She asked as they walked through an arch way.

"The city park." He supplied. The lights of the city had just come on and lit the entire park. The sight was something because the flowers seemed to come alive when the lights came on. They walked in silence as Kim took in the beauty of the flowers and creeks that seemed to flow seamlessly under the bridges. Tommy took her to one of the lighted gazeboes. He turned to face her before kneeling in front of her. He let go of her hands and reached in his pocket. The look in her eyes answered his question before he could even ask. Bringing out the ring and watching it catch the light he asked her. "Kim, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She said as he jumped up and put the ring on her finger before picking her up and swinging her around. She didn't even have to think about her answer.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. A few things, Corky's in Memphis does FEDEX their BBQ all over the world and to my knowledge they are the only ones that do. Ducks and fish do like chips or at least the ones in Tennessee do. Anyway the next chapter should be out soon. Also my new story Beyond Fate will be out sometime Friday. It is the sequel to Fate and will pick up a year after Fate ended. I hope that all of you will check it out.


	12. Kim and Trini

A/N: Okay so I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to mykkila09 for always being there and telling me to go for it. I know that you will like this chapter. Also I wanted to say a big thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story. It is for you that makes me post every week so that you don't have to wait too long for the next chapter. I hope that you continue to enjoy this story!

XXXX

Tommy set Kim back on her feet and leaned in to kiss her. He heard footsteps behind them. Stepping back, Tommy smiled at Kim before grabbing her hand. They walked through the park and he listened as she spoke quietly about each flower. She was such a joy to listen too and just be with. He couldn't wait to tell everyone about their engagement. He would have to speak with his father first then everyone else.

XXXX

"Are you sure that we can't wait until tomorrow to tell your father?" Kim asked as Tommy escorted her through the hospital doors. He had ushered her into the car after they had left the park. He didn't want to wait to tell his father about their engagement. This was news that he hoped pleased his father and made him feel better.

"I asked Alpha how he was today and Alpha said that he wanted to leave and get back to work. I asked him if he thought father was up to some company and Alpha said yes that he would enjoy our company. My dad will also want to know about how my day went since I was acting King today. He will want to know that I can handle the throne." Tommy said with a smile. "Don't worry though. He is going to love this news." Tommy reassured her.

"If you say so." She said looking not too sure about that fact. She knew that the King didn't need any unnecessary stress and she really didn't want to cause him any unnecessary stress.

"I do." He said holding the door open for her to the cardio wind of the hospital. She smiled as he took her hand once again and led her to his father's private room at the end of the hall. He smiled at the nurses and walked on past them. It was well past visiting hours but he was the Crown Prince and acting King so they didn't say a thing. Who would say no to the country's future King anyway? Kim softy laughed as Tommy looked down at her. "What's so funny?" He asked smiling himself. He loved her laughter. It was always filled with love that caressed his heart.

"That it is well beyond visiting hours and you just waltz past the nurse's station and they said nothing to stop you." She said looking up at him with laughter still dancing in her eyes.

"Well I am the Crown Prince." He said simply.

"Yes, you are but I thought you wanted me to see past the crown." She said in a sassy tone. If he didn't have her hand in his, he was sure that she would've put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"I do but sometimes it does come in handy to have the crown." He said knocking on his father's door. "It lets me go see my father anytime I want too in the hospital." He said looking back at her.

"Come in." They heard his father shout in his booming voice. Tommy pushed opened the door and led Kim into the room. He looked happy to see them, Kim thought as she smiled at him lying in the bed.

XXXX

_A little brown hair girl danced through the relief camp as her parents worked in the mess tent passing out food. She had heard that there was another family in camp. There were three of them and the parents were to work with her mommy and daddy. They had a little girl that her momma said was her age. Kimberly had been excited to meet this girl. She wanted a friend so bad that she won't have to say goodbye to in a couple of days. The kids that came through the camp only stayed a few days or at least the ones that were not sick or hurt only stayed a few days. This was the second camp that she had been too in years or at least that is what her daddy had told her. She really didn't remember the first camp but she liked this one. Her momma had showed her on the map where they were and it was in some country called India. Her momma also showed her where nana and papaw lived and it seemed far away. Her grandma and grandpa also lived far away but not as far since they lived in on the coast. She had got to see them last Christmas but they didn't get to stay too long because her parents had to go back to work at the camp. She never got to see them very much because her parents always had to work. She finally made it to where her momma said the girl was but she didn't see anyone. _

"_Who are you?" A little girl with long black hair in two braids asked as Kim spun around to see who was behind her. The little girl was looking straight at her without blinking. _

"_I am Kimberly. Who are you?" She asked as she twirled her brown hair around her finger. If her momma had seen her do that then she would've gotten a talking too. Momma had told her that young ladies do not twirl their hair but Kim always did it when she was nervous. Her daddy told her that she could twirl her hair as long as momma didn't see her. _

"_My name is Trini. I just moved here." Trini said stepping closer to Kim. The little girls talked for the rest of the day until their parents came looking for them. It was the start of a lifelong friendship. Once the girls turned 18, they had started working together to complete their parents work. Trini parents had taken the death of Kim's parents so hard that they had retired from relief work and headed back to Korea. Trini had told them her decision when she had seen how hard Kim was taking her parent's death. Trini knew that her best friend needed her more so than her parents so she had signed on to help Kim out and they had been working together ever since. They were now two of the best relief workers in the world. They had been to ten camps in the past eleven years which was almost unheard of because most of the time the relief workers got tired and needed a break or just burned out from all the despair they saw. Kim and Trini were among the youngest workers at 29. _

XXXX

Kim breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped into her room at the palace. She closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered her talk with the King. He had been in agreement and only wanted them to wait until he was out of the hospital before they made an official announcement. He wanted to do the honors of presenting the couple to the public. They were told to stay low until the announcement. Smiling as she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see Trini sitting on her bed Indian style. Her long black hair was in two braids that made Kim think of Trini as the little that she had met years ago.

"I see that you are finally home. How was your dinner with Prince Tommy?" Trini asked from the bed.

"It was great." Kim said walking over to the bed. "He showed me another side of himself that I like." She said with a blush thinking about their walk in the park after dark.

"Like or love?" Trini asked with a knowing smirk.

"Trini." Kim said in a sigh. "I love him." She said quietly looking at her best friend.

"I knew it!" Trini screamed as Kim sat down beside her on the bed.

"How did you know it when I didn't?" She asked looking puzzled.

"Kim, we have been friends since my parents came to work with your parents. I think we were five at the time and we shared more than our hopes and dreams for the future. I saw the tough shell that you put on to cover the hurt of your parents' death. I know how you acted during that time." Trini said patting her hand. "No one has ever cracked that shell until Prince Tommy came along. He came in and proved to you that he was more than a Prince, he is a man. He swept you off your feet without you even noticing." Trini said with a sad smile.

"I know." Kim said quietly before looking up to see Trini's expression. "What's wrong? Do you think that he is wrong for me?" Kim asked concerned.

"Oh honey, no. He is perfect for you. I'm just sad that I won't get to see you everyday now. When he asks you to marry him, you will say..." Trini started as Kim raised her left hand up to show off the pink and white diamond solitaire that Tommy had slipped on her finger earlier. "WHAT?" Trini asked as she grabbed Kim's hand and brought it closer to look at the ring.

"He asked me after dinner. Actually this was not the first time that he has asked me but this time I said yes. I just looked into his eyes last night at the hospital and saw my future." Kim said as Trini looked up at her from the ring. Trini saw a light in Kim's eyes that she had never seen before and it pleased her. Tommy really was the one for Kimberly.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Trini asked softy with a smile.

"I do." Kim said as Trini nodded.

"Then he can have you." Trini said as Kim started crying. She had just realized that her days of seeing Trini everyday were shortly ending. What would she do without her best friend near?

"I will miss you." Kim said as she wiped her eyes. She noticed that Trini was wiping her eyes as well. This was hard for both of them. They had never been apart since they were five. Kim reached out and pulled her best friend close. The two of them cried for a few more minutes before Trini pulled back and said that they had wedding plans to make. Kim laughed before they grabbed a pen and piece of paper to write down everything that would need to get done.

XXXX

King Zordon was released from the hospital two days later on the promise that he would start exercising more and eating right. The country did not know that their King had been in the hospital because Zordon did not want to cause a panic in the country. He did schedule a press conference for the next day though. He planned to announce his son's engagement to Kimberly. It was his right and one that he was looking forward too. Alpha walked in the morning of the press conference and saw that the King was already dressed and ready to go. He was in his royal dress uniform with more ribbons and medals that the uniform could possibly hold.

"Your majesty." Alpha said in way of a greeting.

"Alpha, how do I look?" Zordon asked with a smile on his face.

"Royal, sire. Very Royal." Alpha said.

"Is it almost time?" Zordon asked as Alpha nodded. Zordon looked one last time in the mirror to make sure that everything was straight and lined up before walking out. Alpha followed and shut the door behind them. The press conference would take place in the Grand Ballroom. The King would announce the engagement then Prince Tommy and Kimberly would take the podium and say a few words before the palace had a question and answer section.

XXXX

"Are you nervous?" Tommy asked as he looked up at Kim. She was twirling her hair around her finger as she looked at him.

"A little." She said.

"Don't be. You will do fine because I will be at your side every minute." He said walking over to her and taking her hands in his. "You look beautiful." He said thinking that that might help her over her nerves. She did look beautiful though. He had taken her shopping to get ideas for the wedding when she had spotted a pink cocktail dress. She had tried it on and he told her that she must get it for the press conference. He knew that she didn't like spending his money but after having her try on the matching shoes, she didn't put up much of a fight. He realized then that she loved shoes especially ones with high heels. She did look good in them though and it made her tiny frame look even smaller.

"Thank you, Tommy." She said bringing him back to the present. They were waiting at the top of the stairs at the back of the ballroom, the sight of their first kiss. He kissed her head before backing away as he heard the press conference start. Taking her right hand in his, he started down the staircase and stood behind the screen as he waited for his father to make the announcement.

XXXX

"I am sure that you are all wondering why I have called this conference today." The King said as the press laughed. There were several hundred media in the room with microphones and digital tape recorders. They all had deadlines and didn't want to miss a word of the conference. "I have called this conference today for one very special reason. My son, the Crown Prince has decided to wed. Prince Tommy has finally found a woman that he will spend the rest of his life with. I would like to introduce the newly engaged couple for the first time, Prince Tommy and Ms. Kimberly Anne Hart." He said as everyone paused. Did he just say Kimberly Hart? The one that the Prince had been caught kissing at the ball weeks ago? They all watched as Prince Tommy in his royal uniform led Kimberly in her pink dress to the podium. The cameras starting flashing then as they got the first pictures of the couple that would run in tomorrow's papers.

XXXX

"Well, well, I must say that the newspapers are all full of you again but this time, you are not referred to as a gold digger. The interview is actually quite nice." Trini said as she walked into Kim's room the next morning. Trini laughed as Kim rolled over in bed with a groan.

"What time is it?" Kim asked from under the covers. She had stayed up way too late last night. The King had planned a huge engagement party for her and Tommy. He told them that it was to send out a message that he was happy with this relationship.

"A little after 7." Trini said sitting on the side of the bed. Kim groaned once again before throwing back the covers. "You would think after a night of dancing you would look like a woman in love but you just look like you need more sleep." Trini said.

"Yea well I do need more sleep since I had a night of dancing." Kim said hitting her with a pillow. Trini hit her back as Kim jumped out of the bed. They had a busy day ahead of them and she needed to get a shower and get dressed for them to get started.

XXXX

Okay well what did everyone think? I wanted to show how Kim and Trini met and became friends. The next chapter should be out soon.


	13. Wedding Plans

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"I can't believe that they are getting married." Andros said as the press conference went off the air. He turned around to face Ashley.

"I can believe it. I saw them together at the dance." She said with a smile. "My sister called and told me that Prince Tommy called and talked to my parents. Needless to say, my mother has finally accepted that I did not lose my man to some hussy." She said as Andros just laughed. Ashley's parents were something else.

"I am glad." He said pulling her close and kissing her lips. He was happy that Tommy and Kim were getting married because it meant that he could date Ashley with no problems from her parents.

"Andros, are you ever going to ask me out?" Ashley as she pulled back from him. She looked into his eyes and found her answer.

"Ash, I have loved you for what seems like forever. Will you go on a date with me?" He asked tugging her closer.

"Yes!" She said jumping into his arms. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her before spinning around with her in his arms.

XXXX

Trini and Kim went shopping leaving Aisha with Prince Rocky. They had asked her but she said that she wanted to make sure that Prince Rocky was ready for a formal affair. She didn't want him to act out at Kim's wedding. She sighed thinking about all the shopping that Kim and Trini were getting to do while she paced the ballroom teaching the youngest prince some manners.

"You know that father will have to wax the floor again if you continue to pace." Rocky said from one of the tables. He flashed her, his brightest smile.

"Nice try but you are not making me laugh and break this lesson. I want to make sure that you will not misbehave at the wedding." She said turning back to face him.

"The wedding is months away, well actually they haven't even set a date yet but its still months away." He said pointing out. "I know what fork to use when." He said in a whiney tone.

"I am teaching you more than what fork to use when, Prince Rocky." She fired back.

"Okay, okay. I know it's just that I'm still a little on edge from the dance last night." He confided.

"I thought that you did remarkably well last night." She said walking over to him.

"Yea but I still get nervous in big crowds." He said standing up to face her.

"But you're a Prince." Aisha said. She stopped just short of him and just looked at the man standing in front of her.

"I know but I escaped the palace every time there was a big function." He said. "I just feel like the walls are closing in and my wings are being clipped." He said softy.

"Okay then let's see if we can change that." She said taking a step closer.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked with a grin.

"A dance." She said taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. Stopping in the center of the floor, she turned to face him and wrapped his left hand around her waist before taking his right hand in hers. He took over from there and spun her around before settling into a waltz. She really was amazed at how effortlessly he moved her across the dance floor. With the slightest touch, he changed directions and captured her. He lowered his head to hers and brushed her lips with his in a slight caress. Savoring the taste of her lips for only a moment, Rocky pulled back from her. Aisha opened her eyes and looked at the man standing before her. She reached out to touch his arm as he turned back to her.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for." He said slowly. He really didn't regret the kiss but she might and he didn't want to push her away by moving too fast.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I wanted that kiss just as much as you did." She said shocking him. He looked up at her and saw the truth in her eyes.

"What?" He asked as she closed the distance between them.

"I wanted that kiss just as much as you did." She said again as he pulled her to him. He leaned down once again and captured her lips with his in the middle of the ballroom dance floor.

XXXX

"We should've convinced Aisha to come with us." Trini said as Kim picked up a single purple iris to smell it.

"Yea I know but she wanted to do her job." Kim said putting the iris back in the container.

"Speaking of jobs what are you going to do about yours?" Trini asked looking up at her best friend.

"I am going back until a few weeks before the wedding. Tommy and I talked about this before the ball last night. I will inform the board so that they can be looking for a replacement director. I can put in a good word for you, if you want." Kim said with a smile.

"No thanks. I know that without you there to boss me around, I won't be able to take it." She said with a laugh as Kim hit her in the shoulder. "I only meant that I don't want to run a camp without you." Trini said as Kim paused.

"Yea I know what you mean. I don't think that I could run it without you." Kim said as she hugged her best friend. This was going to be hard on them. One was able to marry a prince and become a princess while the other had to sit back and watch. Their paths were about to separate and go their own way.

"Okay enough of this; we have a wedding to plan." Trini said with a smile. "What do you want your colors to be?" She asked the bride-to-be. It was the best place to start since they needed to know what color everything needed to be.

"Well one is pink and I thought about white being the other." She said as Trini sighed. Of course Kim would pick pink and white. The girls continued their shopping around the square. Kim got a lot of really good ideas for the wedding and she was very sure on white and pink for her colors. They were perfect together.

XXXX

"Where have you been?" Tommy asked as Jason strolled into his room later that day. He had been shut in with his father's ministers going over wedding plans and where the wedding would be at.

"Walking with our father and you?" Jason asked sliding into one of the couches.

"In meetings all day about the wedding." Tommy said. "I really didn't know about all the preparations. I wonder if I could convince Kim to elope." Tommy said with a smile.

"She might think about it but then our father would be disappointed in you. Also the people would be angry about not getting to see your wedding." Jason pointed out.

"Yea I guess you're right." Tommy sighed.

"And besides I don't want a big to do and if you have one then I can elope." Jason said laughing. Tommy looked over at his brother before smiling.

"I see that you are so worried about me." Tommy said as Rocky walked into the room. "I see that I cannot be alone today." He said grinning.

"Hey, Jason was already in here." Rocky said taking the other couch.

"Where have you been all day? Dad wanted to have a word with you." Tommy said from his desk.

"I was in the ballroom with Aisha going over my manners for your wedding. She thinks that it would be okay if I hang from the chandelier to give my speech." Rocky said with a straight face. Jason threw one of the pillows from the couch at his baby brother before laughing.

"I know that she did not tell you that and anyway who says that Tommy will let you come to the wedding? I mean you fly the coop every time something big is going on." Jason said.

"Hey I was here for the ball last night." Rocky said pointedly.

"Only because father grounded all flights yesterday and had you tag along with him all day." Tommy said matter of factly.

"No I actually wanted to go since it wasn't just some party. Oh and I am giving a speech since I like Kim more than you." Rocky said looking from Jason to Tommy.

"Are you sure that she likes you?" Jason asked as the woman in question walked in with Trini and Aisha following behind.

"Of course I like him; he is in the top three." Kim said with a smile. They had heard the boys as they had opened the door.

"You see, I'm in the top three." Rocky said with a smile.

"Dude there are only three of us, of course you are in the top three." Jason said throwing another pillow at his baby brother. Rocky caught that one and threw it back but instead of hitting Jason, the pillow hit Trini in the shoulder.

"Oh Trini I am sorry about that." He said looking sorry.

"Its fine, at least it wasn't something that hurt." She said with a smile but set the pillow behind the couch so that Jason couldn't throw it back at his brother.

"Did you ladies get everything you need?" Tommy asked as Kim nodded.

"We had fun just walking around." Trini supplied.

"Have you told them yet?" Kim asked Tommy in low tones.

"No" He said. "Okay since both Jason and Rocky are here I wanted to let you know who is going to be my best man." Tommy said as everyone looked at him.

"Its okay. I know that you and Jase are closer just let me be the ring bearer." Rocky said.

"Rocky you can't be the ring bearer. Jackie's son Domenic is the ring bearer." Tommy said.

"What? How could you let that two year old walk down the aisle with your rings?" Rocky asked.

"Well for one Domenic is five and for another you are my best man." Tommy said with a smile.

"What?" Jason asked clearly upset by the news.

"Okay let me clarify; you are both my best men. I couldn't just choose one of you." Tommy said looking at them. "You are my brothers."

"Is the council okay with the break in tradition?" Jason asked as Kim sat on the arm of Tommy's chair.

"Yea they are fine with it." He said wrapping his arm around Kim's waist.

"Okay since Tommy has two best men, I need two maids-of-honor." Kim said looking at Aisha and Trini.

"Hey I want that job more than Tommy's best man." Rocky said as everyone started laughing.

Kim had to wipe her eyes before she spoke again. "Trini, Aisha would you girls do me the honor of being my maids-of-honor?"

"YES!" They both screamed as the boys were still laughing. They talked for another hour about wedding plans until time for dinner. They were to have a private dinner with the King and Alpha tonight to celebrate Tommy and Kim's engagement.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I wanted to show the boys as brothers and not just princes. Anyway the next chapter should be out soon and don't forget to review this chapter to let me know what you thought.


	14. Summer

A/N: I don't own anything but the idea. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. This chapter is for mykkila09 for being there as my ideas coming pouring out. Also huge thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I can't believe that this story has this many reviews.

XXXX

Adam glanced at his watch again and wondered when the Prince would let Kim on the helicopter. They had been out here for almost an hour trying to leave but Tommy just couldn't seem to let his fiancée go. Three months of being separated would be hard on both of them but it seemed that the Prince would suffer more. He had just gotten her and now she was going back to work. There would be many, many hours on the phone between the two of them. Adam looked back at the pair and smiled. He couldn't wait to tell his wife about this. She would never believe that the Crown Prince of Phadeos didn't want to let his soon-to-be wife on the helicopter.

"I can't believe that I am letting you go back to that camp." Tommy said into Kim's hair. He was holding her close with his head resting on hers and his arms around her tiny body. He wondered if maybe she would reconsider going back if he held her long enough. Hearing her intake of breath he knew that he had said the wrong thing but he didn't want her to go back.

"Letting me?" She questioned as she pulled back from his arms. "I do believe that I am going of my own accord." She said looking into his eyes. He could see the outrage in her beautiful brown eyes at his comment which made him smile.

"Why are you so independent?" He asked with a sparkle in his eyes. "Why do I let you be so independent would be the better question." He said after pausing a moment.

"You do not let me be independent and besides my independence is one thing that you love about me." She said reaching up and brushing her hand across his cheek.

"I do love you." He said leaning into her caress before leaning down to kiss her lips once again.

"And I love you." She said pulling back from him so that she could get into the helicopter and leave this time. Every time she had tied to step away, Tommy pulled her back into his arms. This time though Tommy stepped away so that Adam could take off and deliver Kim and Trini back to the camp. He knew that they did have to go back though because for the next three months, Kim was still the Camp Director. Kim and Trini had much to get done in such a short amount of time but he knew that his fiancée would get it done with her best friend's help whenever she needed it. Planning their wedding apart would be hard on both of them but she would fly back and forth if need be to make decisions that she could not do over the phone. He knew that she couldn't do that all the time though. He was going to miss her and even though he was sending a team to protect her, he did not like letting her out of his sight for that long. Anything could happen to her at the camp. He would just have to trust that his men would keep her safe. Waving as Adam took to the sky, one fact just stuck in Tommy's mind. It was going to be a long three months.

XXXX

"He actually let you come?" Andros said as Kim and Trini walked up to him in the Jeep. He had already said his goodbyes to Ashley and watched as she board the helicopter.

"Well I wasn't sure if he would." Trini said with a smile. "It took him long enough to let her go." She said with a smirk.

"I didn't see Jason letting you go so quick when we were at the palace." Kim fired back with a smirk of her own.

"Oh I have missed both of you so much." Andros said as he reversed the Jeep and headed back to camp.

"How has everything been?" Kim asked as her mind switched back to the camp. She probably should've come back sooner but with everything that had happened, it just wasn't possible.

"Everything is good and finally slowing down. We barely get any refugees on any given day. Zedd and company have moved further north by our last reports." He said turning into the camp. "Billy and Kat have been a huge help with organizing everything back to the status quo." He said as the Jeep came to a stop.

"That's good, I can't wait to see everyone again when I do my rounds tomorrow." Kim said as she climbed out of the back of the Jeep. Trini was much slower getting out; she wanted to ask Andros something out of Kim's hearing.

"Are you getting out?" Kim asked as she spun around to see Trini still sitting in the Jeep.

"In a minute, go on." She said with a smile as she opened her door. She watched Kim shrug and go into their tent before she turned to Andros.

"Go ahead and ask what you need too." He said looking at her.

"I want to know how the donations are going since the engagement was announced?" She asked stepping out of the Jeep and coming around to stand in front of it with him. She kept one eye on the tent while she talked with Andros.

"They are up and some have sent more as their apologies for ever questioning her." He said with a smile. "Ashley helped by saying that she approved of the match along with the entire royal family."

"She is a better woman than I had given her credit for." She said looking back at him.

"Yes she is." He said quietly.

"Did you tell her?" Trini asked him in low tones incase anyone walked by.

"I did and we are dating or at least as close to dating as we can get at the moment." He said as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm glad. She is good for you." She said smiling back as Kim walked out of their tent and headed to the hospital tent.

"Why do you say that?" He asked as he waved to Kim who had waved at them as she went by.

"Because I have never seen you smile this much in my life." She said before walking away leaving him standing at the Jeep thinking about what Trini had said. Ashley was good for him.

XXXX

"Ms. Kim?" Justin said as Kim walked over to his bed. "I didn't think that you were coming back." He said as she sat down at the foot of his bed.

"Why wouldn't I come back? I still have to get you out of this bed." She said as she pulled the little boy into her arms and squeezed him tight.

"I thought that you were marrying the prince." He said as Billy and Kat walked in to sit on either side of his bed in the chairs that had been left there.

"I am marrying the prince but I still have a job to do." She said as she smiled at Billy and Kat. "It is good to see both of you."

"We can't tell you how much we appreciate all that you have done for our son." Billy said taking Kim's hand in his.

"Yes anything that you need, please let us know." Kat said taking Kim's other hand. Kim squeezed both of their hands and nodded.

"Thank you but your son is very special to me and to the other kids in the hospital. He has been very good about getting better." Kim said with a smile.

"Yes Justin is one special boy." Kat said letting go of Kim's hand and brushing her son's hair back from his eyes.

"Awe mom." He said as the three of them laughed.

"I'm sorry. I forget how much you have grown." Kat said with a sad smile.

"Kim, we do mean if you need anything please let us know." Billy said once again before letting go of Kim's hand and standing up to walk out.

"I do have a favor to ask if it's not too much." Kim said looking at Kat.

"Anything." Kat said leaning forward.

"I seemed to be in need of a wedding dress and I wondered if you could..." Kim said as Kat interrupted.

"Absolutely." Kat said in a near shout. Everyone turned to look at them as Kat blushed. "Sorry, but yes I will make your dress. I just need supplies shipped here." She said.

"Oh I can get you anything you may need." Kim said smiling. The two of them discussed what Kim wanted her dress to look like as Kat made notes on a napkin she had found by Justin's bed. It was also decided that Kat would make the bridesmaids' dresses.

XXXX

Ashley got out of the limo that had taxied her from the palace to her house. After a quick talk with Prince Tommy, she was on her way home. He had wanted to talk with her personally about his engagement to Kim. She had stopped him midsentence and told him that she was happy for them and that she thought Kim would make a better Queen than she ever would. He had been shocked and a little unbelieving until she said that she was in love too. After a few moments of silence, he hugged her close before congratulating her on finding her love. Sighing she heaved her bag over her shoulder and tip-toed inside her house. It was late, much later than she had wanted to be home but with Kim and Trini arriving late and her talk with the Prince, she just couldn't get home sooner. She did know one person that would be up and waiting on her. Opening her bedroom door as quiet as possible she saw her impossible younger sister stretched out on her bed with a magazine in front of her.

Kira flipped another page when she sensed another presence in the room with her. "Ashley! You're back!" Kira screamed as her sister walked into her bedroom. She jumped up off the bed and ran to her sister pulling her into a hug.

"Hey baby sister, how are you?" Ashley said after Kira released her. She then threw her bag into the nearest chair. "And why are you in my bedroom?" She asked toeing off her shoes before walking into her ensuite bathroom. She had more dirt on her than she had ever had in her entire life.

"Oh I was just flipping through your Cosmo. Where is Andros?" Kira asked sitting back on Ashley's bed. She watched her sister start taking the pins out of her blond hair and watched it fall down her back in curtains. She really looked at her sister then and saw that she had changed. There was a glow to her eyes and a lightness in her step that she hadn't had when she had left home.

"Andros is still at the camp and I do have great news for you." Ashley said stepping into the room once again with a wash cloth in one hand.

"What?" Kira asked looking at her older sister.

"You are not going to be here for the summer." Ashley started while looking at her sister before running the wet rag across her face to remove the dirt and any make-up that she still wore from the long day.

"Where will I be?" Kira asked as Ashley threw the cloth on the counter next to the sink and walked back into the room.

"Well I do believe that you had one request before I left, is that correct?" Ashley asked as Kira jumped off the bed once again.

"Yes!" Kira screamed as she ran up to her sister and hugged her again.

"I talked with our parents on the phone and they said that it was okay for you to go and work with Kimberly this summer. She is going to need extra help this summer while she plans her wedding and trains a new camp director." Ashley said as Kira starting jumping up and down saying thank you over and over again. She watched her baby sister run out of the room with more excitement than Kira had ever showed before. The only time Ashley had ever seen her; this happy was when she played her guitar alone in her room. Seeing her sister happy made her happy. Andros and Kim would watch out for her sister this summer and show her the ropes of being a great refugee worker.

XXXX

"Okay we have one of our men working along side of Ms. Hart at the camp." Sky who was Tommy's head of security said.

"Is he good?" Tommy asked from behind his desk.

"He is young but yes he is good. His name is Connor and he has worked hard to get this far." Sky said to the Crown Prince. He had been with the Prince for a number of years and knew that this was a big assignment for the security team.

"How young is young?" Tommy asked standing up and walking over to his cabinet to grab some more letterhead.

"18." Sky said bracing for the explosion from the Crown Prince.

"18? You have an 18 year old in charge of protecting my future wife? Are you looking to be fired?" Tommy asked walking back over to Sky. He stood toe-to-toe with his security guard. Sky didn't back down though for to do so would displease the Prince. He stood his ground and answered the questions.

"No sir. There are five other agents in the camp but Connor will be working closely with Ms. Hart and reporting anything out of the ordinary to one of the other men. He is undercover as new help for the camp." Sky said standing his ground with the Prince.

"He better report every hour on the hour and if one little thing goes wrong, I will have your hide for lunch." Tommy said as he dismissed Sky. He trusted Sky with his life but Kim's life was another matter all together. He wanted to meet her entire team but there was no time. Maybe a surprise visit was in order, he thought as he sat back down. Kim wouldn't like it but it would let him rest easier at night. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he leaned back in his chair and wished he was miles away in a refugee camp instead of in the palace.

XXXX

"My name is Kira and I am looking for Ms. Hart." Kira said as she extended her right hand forward. Adam had just dropped her off and she had walked to the camp from there. She was too excited to wait for someone to come pick her up.

"I'm Connor and Kim will be here in a matter of minutes. She just had to step out to check a few things." Connor said shaking the young woman's hand. She looked about the same age as him but he couldn't be sure but one thing he did know was that she was cute. His job just got a lot better for the summer.

"It's nice to meet you, Connor." Kira said with a smile as Kim came up behind her.

"Well you do look like your sister, a little." Kim said as Kira spun around and just stood there. She didn't know what to say or even how to form words. "Kira, its okay." Kim said with a smile.

"You are… you are." Kira started as Trini walked up to them.

"Yes I am." Kim said again trying not to laugh at Kira's expression.

"You are Kimberly Hart." Kira finally spit out as Trini just stared at the girl.

"Yes she is but that's not a big deal." Trini said. She didn't know why this girl was freaking out over Kim. She wasn't a princess yet and had only been engaged for a short time.

"Oh yes it is. I have wanted to work with you for forever." Kira said causing Trini to pause. She had wanted to work with Kim.

"Yes your sister told me that you were really into relief work. I only hope that this summer makes you love it even more." Kim said gently.

"You want to work with Kim?" Trini asked still trying to understand.

"Trini, this is Kira, Ashley's younger sister." Kim said with a laugh.

"Oh, okay. I am sorry but I thought that you only wanted to meet the soon-to-be Queen." Trini said. "I didn't know that you knew about Kim working here."

"I have followed her career for years." Kira stated as Connor looked at her.

"Years?" He asked clearly impressed.

"Yes." She said as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"I think that that is awesome." Connor said as Trini and Kim looked between them. They knew what those looks meant; summer romance was in the air. The question was how her parents would feel about Kira dating this summer. Trini and Kim backed away while Kira and Connor continued to talk.

"Kim, are your bodyguards going to work?" Trini asked as she pointed to one of the men who was helping pass out food.

"I guess so." Kim said with a sigh. "I told Tommy that I didn't need to be watched but he insisted on me having my own personal team." She said looking back at Trini.

"Well I'm all for you having them if they are going to work. We need all the help that we can get with summer coming up." She said.

"I know it's just that I feel that they could be doing something else besides watching over me." Kim said with another sigh.

"They are helping out." Trini pointed out. "So really they are doing something besides watching over you. They just happen to be doing both." Trini said which caused Kim to smile. It had been one hers and Tommy's fights over having body guards. She didn't want them to get in the way at the camp and really she felt that she didn't need them. Tommy on the other hand said that they would be a help to the camp and she did need them. It was the first argument she had lost in years and it hurt a little. She looked back at the man and thought that maybe Tommy was right. They would be a big help to the camp and they could do the heavy lifting and give her and Trini a break.

XXXX

"Jason, man I have never seen you so blue." Zack said as he walked into Jason's room. He had been with the Prince for too long not to recognize his bad mood.

"Did I hear you knock?" Jason asked his assistant.

"No because I didn't." Zack said with a smile. "I mean why would I knock, you wouldn't have heard it anyway." He said sitting down across from the prince.

"You know Tanya never treats Tommy this way." Jason pointed out.

"Yea but Tommy never acts like this with her either. He treats her like she is one of the family." Zack said as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"I treat you the same way." Jason said leaning back in his chair. "And besides why are you back anyway? I thought you needed a month."

"I did. Do you know what day it is?" Zack asked as he looked at the prince.

"No, not really." Jason sighed out.

"Well my dear prince it has been a month since I took leave but apparently I could've taken longer since you didn't think that I should be here today." Zack stated with a laugh. "Tell me her name." He said.

"Whose name?" Jason asked wearily.

"The girl that has you all tied up in knots and don't try to tell me that there is no girl." Zack said.

"What makes you think that I have let some girl tie me in knots?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know if you let her, but she did tie you in knots. Now tell me who she is." Zack said again.

"Her name is Trini Kwan and she works with Kimberly at the relief camp." Jason said as he looked over at his assistant. Zack was much more than an assistant though. He had been friends with Tommy, Jason, and Rocky for years and when Jason heard that he needed a job, he put him on his staff. Jason didn't want an assistant because he felt that he didn't need one but when Zack needed a job, Jason set him up. He knew that Zack was loyal and could manage to organize Jason's public life without flaw which was a rare talent.

"Kimberly? The one that is engaged to your brother?" Zack asked.

"The very one, Trini is her best friend and they have basically grown up together." Jason said as Zack nodded.

"Well you know what you need to do." Zack said.

"What?" Jason asked with a smile. Zack always had an answer.

"Whisk her back to your dungeon and have your wicked way with her." He said with a laugh.

"Yea, I'm not too sure that that would work." Jason said trying not to laugh.

"Maybe not but you could go see her." He said being serious.

"She has only been gone a day." Jason sighed.

"Then it must be love. I guess its time to follow in your brother's footsteps and get married." He said before leaving the room and leaving Jason to his thoughts. He did miss Trini and didn't want to say goodbye to her yesterday maybe he needed to do something about it. Getting up he went to find his brother and ask him a few things. Rocky would put things into perspective for him.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	15. At the Camp

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this new chapter and I must that this is one of my longest chapters ever but I just couldn't find the right place to stop until now. Anyway enough of that, on to the story.

XXXX

Slipping into the tent alone, he opened his phone. "Hey everything is going well." Connor said before shutting his phone. His phone calls were always short when nothing was wrong. He knew that the Prince wanted to know how everything was going even if everything is fine. It was getting harder and harder to make those phone calls though. He was sure that people thought that he was very clingy to someone with all the times he was on the phone.

"Checking in with your parents?" Kira asked with a smile as she came up behind him with another box. She smiled as she set the box down and faced him. She hoped that he was calling his parents and not a girlfriend that he had back home.

"Uh something like that." He said before picking up another box to move. Since both Connor and Kira were working with Kim, they had been given the chore of moving the new supplies into one of the empty tents. Since the attack on the camp, supplies had been pouring in to replace what they had lost. Kim was organizing the supplies in separate boxes and then telling Kira and Connor where to take them. Connor wanted to tell Kira why he was really here but he was under strict orders not too. He could tell only if Kim directly asked him. Prince Tommy had made sure that he would tell who and why he was there if Kim asked. Prince Tommy didn't want Kim to think that he was hiding something from her. Connor's boss hadn't been too happy about Kim knowing who Connor was but he had agreed since it was the Prince who had commanded it.

XXXX

"Have you heard from Connor yet?" Sky asked as he walked into their base of operations otherwise known as the Command Center to the security group. He had just come back from another meeting with the King. He wanted to make sure that Kim was being watched after and that Sky knew what he was doing putting someone that young close to the future Queen. You would think that the King had sent his precious daughter off to the camp instead of his future daughter-in-law.

"Yes, he just phoned in to report all is well. He sounded a little worn out. I think that Kim is working him hard." Syd said standing up to face her commander and best friend. "You know I could've gone to protect her and the King and Prince would've been happier." She said watching him stride over to his desk. He sat down and closed his eyes. She knew that he was stressed over this but he was doing great as the head of security. He was the youngest man ever to be promoted to the position. The King thought very highly of him and his team. Sky just had to work through this because it would last three more months and he would burn out if he didn't deal with this.

"Good, I'm glad that he called and no they would not be happier if you had gone. Basically they want her back in the palace so that they can watch over her. I'm telling you now though; she is going to drive her security team crazy." He said looking over at her. They had been best friends and had decided to join the security team together. They had both excelled in the three month long basic training. Syd had been the first woman to make it through basic and be selected for the palace detail. She was still the only woman who had ever been asked to join the palace security team. Sky had been very proud of her which was why he had selected her to be under his special chain of command. The King had detailed a new division and placed Sky in charge and let him pick his own team for the division. After a year, Sky's team had been promoted to directly protect the crown from all threats. The previous unit secured the palace, grounds, and anywhere the royal family might travel to.

"I doubt that she will drive them crazy. She is more likely to have everyone tailing her so that they could be more active. Being on the King's detail has made A-squad lazy" She said with a smile while she was leaning against the corner of his desk.

"I fear that you are correct on the first part but A-squad is not lazy. They are walking with the King every morning in the palace gardens." He sighed out. "But she will drive me crazy." He said as she laughed. "Are you making fun of me?" He asked looking at her. Sometimes he could see the woman beneath the uniform and it always made him want to see more. It was against the rules though and he didn't want to ruin their friendship and their partnership on the security team over an affair that had no where to go.

She flipped her blond hair over her shoulder before answering him. "No I am not making fun of you." She said walking back over to her desk and sitting down. She knew that she would have to tell Sky of her decision soon. He deserved that much from her. It was the only thing that she could do or at least it was the only thing that she could see to do. Being around him day after day was driving her crazy. She would have to leave a job that she loved because of a man that she had fallen in love with. Oh what would she do?

XXXX

"Zack, I am impressed that you are back on time." Tanya said as she stood up to hug him.

"I can be on time unlike the youngest prince." He said with a smile pulling back from her. They had become great friends after working together for years. They had actually sung together at Prince Tommy's coronation as the Crown Prince. The King had personally asked them to sing when he had heard that they could. It had been their joy to sing for the country and royal family.

"You would be surprised at how far Prince Rocky has come. The King has hired Aisha to help him in protocol. He is doing quite well as far as I can tell which is saying a lot since its Rocky." She said sitting back down at her desk. Zack walked over to one of the chairs facing her desk and sat down.

"Aisha? She won't happen to be Aisha Campbell?" Zack asked with interest.

"Yes she is. She normally helps younger children out but the King personally asked her to come and schooled him. She has made a world of difference with him and I think that we have another romance brewing." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. She loved matchmaking and even though she had no hand in this romance, she felt like she did since she was here when it happened.

"You mean Prince Rocky has fallen for his tutor?" Zack asked with a smile. "What has gotten into all the princes? They are all falling in love. I don't think I should leave the palace again or everyone will be having babies." He said laughing. He knew for a fact that it had been a long time since any of the Princes' had even liked a girl enough to take her out on a date in public. This was a hug step for all three of them.

"Yes they are in love but I think that it's about time. I mean Prince Tommy was the first, he just had to persuade Kimberly to fall for him or at least convince her that she was in love with him." She said smiling. "Prince Jason and Prince Rocky are different though. They are taking their time but I think that Trini and Aisha are the ones pushing there." She said as he nodded. He could see Jason and Rocky dragging their feet in the relationship.

"I see that you have been busy keeping up with all three of them. How has Adam been?" He asked turning the topic from the Princes to her husband and another one of his close friends.

"He has been good and loving that he is getting to fly almost everyday now. He flies supplies out to Kat for Kim's dress or to check on Kim for the Crown Prince." She said with a sigh. "Prince Tommy does not trust the six men watching over her or all the workers in the camp. Adam tells me that Kim is going crazy with everyone watching over her. He said that she swears she will put them back on the helicopter one day that he least expects." Tanya said as Zack started laughing. He threw his head back and just let the laughter roll before he spoke again.

"I need to meet her. She sounds like an amazing woman to know." He said as Tanya nodded.

"She is and I really do like her because she doesn't take anything off the Prince. She stands up to him which is what he needs in a wife. He doesn't need a push over or he would never give her the respect that she deserves as his wife. He didn't want her to go back to the camp but you see where she is. Also he purposed to her like three times. She told him no twice before she finally accepted him. You will like her." She said with a nod.

"Yea well I may sneak out with your husband if he flies out for the camp tomorrow." He said. "I want to meet her and soon."

"Well he leaves at 7 in the morning; he has to take a shipment of supplies out there. Kim told Prince Tommy that if he insists that Adam has to come back another day then he needs to bring supplies in. I think he is flying water and medical supplies out this time." She said with a laugh.

"What has you laughing?" Zack asked her leaning back in the chair and placing his intertwined fingers on his stomach. He looked totally relaxed sitting there.

"Prince Tommy told Kim that if she wanted to save Adam from flying so much then she can come back to the palace. Kim told him that she was staying where she was, because she had a job to do." Tanya said as the Prince's door opened and Tommy walked out ad noticed that Zack was back. He hadn't expected to see his brother's assistant in his outer office.

"Zack! Jason didn't tell me that you were back. I thought that you were to be gone a month." Tommy said as he walked over to Zack and pulled him into a one-shoulder hug before slapping him on the back.

"It has been a month. Man, does know one around here but Tanya keep up with the days." He said slapping Tommy on the back this time. He was one of the few people that could even touch the Prince in any manner.

"I have been busy so all the days are sort of blurred together." Tommy said smiling crossing his arms across his chest in a lazy manner.

"Well I know that you are one happy Prince and may I add my congratulations to you and Kimberly on your upcoming marriage." He said extending his hand. Tommy uncrossed his arms and reached for Zack's hand to shake it.

"Thank you, I know that I don't deserve her but I am keeping her. It took me long enough to get her to say yes." Tommy said with a laugh. Tanya smiled while Zack joined in laughter with the Prince. He understood what the Prince meant by that remark. The Prince hadn't ever really had anyone to tell him no on anything. So for a woman that the Prince wanted to marry to tell him no, must have stung him and made him want her all the more. She was worthy of him just like he was worthy of her.

"Oh I know that you will keep her, I think the question is will she keep you?" Zack said as Tanya finally started laughing.

"I do believe that she will keep me as long as I love her." Tommy said smiling. "At least I know that my money is nothing to her since, she is richer than the country." Tommy said shocking both Tanya and Zack. They hadn't expected that comment.

"What?" They both asked still trying to process what he meant.

"She is the granddaughter of the Boston Vanderbilt's and the Texas Hart's." He said before walking away from them. They had been so shocked at the news that the soon-to-be Queen was richer than the entire country. Even though they were a small country in Europe, they had heard of her family in America. The Vanderbilt's and Harts were very well known because they were two of the richest families in America.

XXXX

"Kim, why are you hiding in the mess tent?" Trini asked as she walked over to her best friend who was hiding behind the counter. She had been hungry so she had walked into the mess tent to get something quick and had been somewhat shocked to see her best friend crouching down behind the counter.

"I'm not hiding, just taking a much needed break from my bodyguards." She said as she stood up. Instantly two of her bodyguards walked into the tent and sat at one of the tables.

"Just tell the prince that you need a breathing break." Trini said looking at Kim.

"I did and his answer was for me to come home or at least to the palace." Kim sighed out as Kira and Connor walked into the tent talking. "Now there is a good sign." She said nodding to the young couple.

"Do you think that they are right for each other?" Trini asked with a smile.

"I do. I mean she is so into relief work and he is doing a great job of learning everything there is to know about the camp." Kim said looking at Trini.

"Yea I thought that they looked well suited. Anyway how is your dress coming along?" She asked taking an apple from behind Kim and biting into it.

"Its coming along, I guess since Tommy is sending the supplies one at a time so that Adam can pop up everyday at camp to check on me. I told him not to do that but Tommy claims that the supplies are being brought in as soon as they can get them." Kim said walking over to the cooler to grab a bottle of water. Unscrewing the cap, she took a big gulp.

"Maybe he is telling the truth." Trini said before taking another bite.

"Highly unlikely but maybe. Have you heard from Prince Jason?" Kim asked walking back over to her. They really hadn't that much time to talk since getting back to the camp. They had each been working to restore order to the camp since the bombing.

"Whoa way to change the subject and no I haven't heard from Jason but then again I am not marrying him or actually dating him." Trini pointed out.

"Well I think that you want to date him." Kim said as Trini stopped mid bite. "What? It's true, you like the Prince and he is getting to you." Kim said with a smile. "Why don't you just admit that you like the Prince?"

"Very true and it hurts that he hasn't called." Trini said in a serious tone. "And I do like him. He isn't like any man I have ever known." She said as Kim smiled.

"Maybe you should call him." Kim suggested. "I mean this is the 21st century and you can call him first." Kim said before walking away from her and out into the sun once more. The two guards that had followed Trini in got up and joined the others outside. Kira and Connor followed them out too while Trini watched. Kim was right, she was going to call Prince Jason and ask him why he didn't call.

XXXX

"I can't believe that I am carrying both of you to the camp." Adam said as he looked at the Prince and Zack. He had been shocked when they had arrived at the tarmac early this morning and claimed that they would be riding with him.

"I wanted to meet Kimberly and he couldn't take not being here one more day." Zack said as he pointed to the Prince with a smile. Adam nodded knowing that it was true.

"Kim is not going to be happy about this." Adam said with a smile. He thought this was too funny. He lowered the helicopter onto the landing pad. He saw Kim standing by the Jeep and wondered what she would think about the people he had brought along this time. He remembered the last time he had brought in people, she wasn't happy to see the bodyguards but she just led them onto the camp. He cut the copter off and watched her walk forward to meet him.

"Adam, did all of the supplies come this time?" She asked with a smile as Zack exited. Her smile faded then. "Another bodyguard, I have five already." She said with a sigh. This was getting out of hand. She would call Tommy tonight and discussed this bodyguard thing with him. If he could travel without bodyguards then so could she.

"No I'm not a bodyguard, I am Zackary Taylor, Prince Jason's assistant. Everyone calls me Zack though. I did not get the honor of meeting you earlier since I was out of town at the time." Zack said as he walked forward and pulled her into a hug. He could tell that she was hugger.

"Well it is nice to meet you, Zack." She said pulling back and stared at the Prince exiting the helicopter. "I must I didn't expect you to show up." She said walking over to Prince Jason.

"I need to speak with Trini." He said in loo of a hello. "I felt that I needed to see her to say what I have to say to her." He said.

"Good since I finally talked her into calling you." She said with a laugh. "She will be happy to see you." Kim said pulling him into a hug. She hoped that Trini would be happy to see the Prince. If not then things were about to get awkward.

"I hope so." Jason said before backing away from Kim. The three men loaded the supplies into the Jeep and got in with Kim. They pulled up into the camp and Kim came to a stop. Connor and the other bodyguards rushed out to help unload the Jeep. Kim smiled as Trini walked out of the tent and paused. Kim knew that she saw Prince Jason helping unload the Jeep. No one could miss the look in Trini's eyes as she walked over to Jason and slapped him before she walked back to hers and Kim's tent.

"What did you do?" Zack asked him sounding puzzled. He didn't know who that woman was but he wanted to know why she had slapped the Prince.

"I think it's a question of what he didn't do." Kim said with a smile before taking one of the smaller boxes into the empty tent. Adam was silently laughing. He knew what the Prince didn't do and he had been jumped about that very thing. You always had to call, no matter what. He had learned that lesson the hard way. Tanya had sent him to the couch for a few nights when he didn't call her one time to say that he was flying Prince Rocky out of the country. She had been worried because she couldn't get a hold of him to arrange a flight for the King.

"It's not funny Adam." Jason said rubbing his cheek before going after the woman that had made his cheek red. He was going to get to the bottom of this right now.

XXXX

"Trini, wait!" Jason yelled as he grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face.

"Let me go, Jason." She said looking at his hand holding her upper arm in his grip.

"No. We have to talk." He said sighing. "For one, why are you angry with me?" He asked looking her in the eye.

Trini lowered her eyes before answering. "I'm not angry at you." She said.

"Look at me when you answer me and I don't believe that." He said as she jerked her head up.

"Do not speak to me as if I am one of your subjects. I will look where I like, your highness." She said as her eyes blazed. He could see the flames flaring in her beautiful eyes.

"I am sorry for that but I still don't believe that you are not angry at me." He said letting go of her arm. She crossed her arms over her chest as if to protect herself from him. It hurt him to see her being defensive with him.

"I am not angry at you but I can be if you like." She said. "Why didn't you call me?" She asked suddenly.

"I didn't know if you wanted me too. I mean I know that you have work to do here and I didn't want to interfere with it." He said shifting his feet back and forth.

"Yea I wanted you too and as long as you didn't call a hundreds times a day then you won't interfere with my work." She said lowering her arms but she did grip her hands together in front of her.

"I am sorry for not calling." He said taking a step forward to take one of her hands in his. "Can you forgive me for being an idiot?" He asked.

"I'm not sure; it hurt when I didn't hear from you. I didn't like that feeling." She said backing away from him. "I'm not sure about this." She stated causing him to panic a little. He didn't want her to be scare of him or the feelings that he stirred up in her. Knowing that he could show his feelings better than he could ever speak them he did the only thing that he could think of. He kissed her. Using her hand to pull her, he propelled her into his arms before lowering his head to meet her lips with his. He was out to prove that he shared the same feelings with her and to say that he was sorry for not calling to check in.

XXXX

Kim smiled before turning away from Jason and Trini. They had finally admitted that they did have feelings for each other even though, she knew that it scared them both. It was time for someone else to take that leap that she had made when she had accepted Tommy's proposal of marriage. It was still the best leap that she had ever made and one that she would not regret. Walking into one of the empty tents, she noticed that she wasn't alone. A lone man stood in the shadows of the tent.

"Can I help you?" Kim asked taking a step closer. She didn't want to frighten him and have him to run off before she got his name.

"I'm looking for the director of this camp." The man said quietly. "I am need of her services." He said as Kim walked up to him.

"I am Kimberly Hart, the director of the camp. Have you just gotten to the camp?" She asked slipping into her director's role so easy. She had been doing this for a while so she knew that when a new refugee came in, they were always a little scared and a little ashamed that they were in the camp. It was her job to calm them and make them feel right at him.

"You are the director? You look too young to command a camp of this size." The stranger said as she smiled. She got that all the time.

"Yes I am the director and I have been doing this for a number of years now." She said in polite tones.

"I am sorry if I offended you, I meant no disrespect." He said looking down.

"You didn't offend me. I get that a lot about being too young. I am the youngest to be director but I have been doing this kind of work for my entire life. My parents were two of the best relief workers." She said with pride. Her parents were two of the best.

"Oh okay well I need some help getting the rest of my family into the camp but they will not come unless I bring the actual director to prove that it is not a trap. We have been deceived before and now they are more cautious about where we stay." The man said as Kim nodded. She knew that most of the people that she saw were wanted by the armies bombing the countries. She had actually on several occasions went out to meet up with the families and brought them back to camp, so she saw nothing wrong with his request.

"Okay please take me to them. I want them to be back before lunch so that we can get you settled." She said with a smile.

"Follow me, Ms. Hart." The stranger said as he opened the back flap of the tent and led her through the camp and out to the road. She wasn't sure if she should've brought the Jeep but surely the family wasn't that far. Ten minutes later, they cut off of the road and Kim smiled. The family shouldn't be too far now since they had got off the main road. The family would be in hiding from the army. It took them another five minutes until they made it to the family's camp only for Kim to realize that it was mostly men at the camp and they had guns. She didn't panic though because the women and children were probably hidden still until they could make sure that she was the camp director.

"Hello, I am Kimberly Hart, the camp director. I am here to lead you back to camp safely." She said with a smile as the men started laughing. Goose bumps pricked her skin as her sixth sense kicked in. Something was not right here, why would refugees need that many guns and where were the women and children? Had she walked into a trap? No one back at the camp even knew that she had left especially not her bodyguards.

"Do you think that we want to go to your camp?" A man said stepping forward. He must be the leader since he all the other men had nodded at his statement. He had a gun strapped to his leg in an old western holster that was tied down. She had seen enough of the old Western movies to know that if he had his gun tied down then that meant that he was an amazing shot and probably an outlaw. He also carried another gun in his arms. Looking closer at the gun, she realized that it was a sawed-off shotgun. Who were these people? All of the men had similar weapons and a few had knives strapped to their legs instead of a gun.

"What do you want?" She asked looking at who she thought was the leader.

"You." He said as the hair on the back of her neck raised up. This was not good. "We want you, Ms. Hart." The man said again before turning to the one that had led her here. "You may go and you will find your wife and child where we left them. If you hurry maybe you can still save them." The leader said to the man.

"I am sorry." He mouthed to Kim and she inclined her head. He turned to take off as one man raised his gun to his shoulder and shot the man in the back. Kim held back a scream as the man crumpled to the ground.

"You shot that man!" Kim screamed turning back to the leader. "What about his family?" She asked.

"They were shot as soon as he left to get you." He said with an evil smile.

"How could you? You lied to that man." She stated.

"Yea well we all lie." The leader said before walking even closer to her.

"Who are you?" She asked standing her ground.

"I thought for sure you would know by now." He said smiling.

"I'm sorry but I do not." She said trying not to show her fear to him or any of his men.

"My name is Zedd." He said chilling Kim's blood and almost stopping her heart. She refused to faint in front of him because that would show weakness and cost her precious minutes to think of a plan. She had to get away from him.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. So Zedd has Kim now, I wasn't going to include this last part but the plot bunnies would not leave me alone about it so I let them take over. Anyway the next chapter should be out next week. Will the others figure out who has Kim or even that she is gone? You will have to read the next chapter to find that out.


	16. Finding Out

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Also there is another character that I brought in from the series see if you can find him or her.

XXXX

Kim took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She had overheard one of the men saying that they would get a huge ransom for her from the palace. She couldn't let them pay anything for her. Looking around, Kim was trying to come up with an escape plan. Zedd had left her alone in an empty tent over two hours ago with guards at the flaps and peeking in on her every several minutes. Why had she come by herself? Taking one other person at least would have given her someone to talk too but then again Zedd might've killed anyone that had come with her. It was for the best that she was by herself because once she escaped; she didn't have to worry about keeping up with anyone. She was just worried about what Tommy would say once he found out that she was not at the camp with her bodyguards. He would triple the number that he had there or make her finish early and come back. She couldn't that the latter though because she still had a job to do. Maybe she could get out of here before Tommy even found out that she was gone then no one would be the wiser.

XXXX

"Have you seen Kimberly?" Connor asked walking into the tent with the last load of supplies from the palace. He set them down at Kira's feet and straightened up to look at her.

"No but she may be around back." Kira said as she started unpacking the boxes to see what they had to work with. She didn't even look up at him while she pulled out bottles of water and medicine and many other supplies that the camp needed right now.

"Okay I will try that." He said trying not to panic. He had been unloading and not watching her like he should have but he thought one of the other guards would be keeping an eye out. Thinking that might have been his first mistake, hopefully not though.

"Okay." He heard Kira say as he walked around the tent, he found one of the other body guards.

"Have you seen Kim?" He asked calmly. He voice was low so as to not cause a stir.

"No. I thought that she was with you." He said looking down at Connor. They all had thought him too young to be that close to Kim but they had understood why Sky had placed him so close to the future Queen. He actually was a good guard just a little green.

"No I was unloading the Jeep when she walked away." He said rubbing the back of his neck really trying to stay calm now. This would not look good on his record and even help him keep his job with the security forces.

"Well start looking for her before the Prince hears of this. We will all be out jobs if we can't find her." The guard said as Connor nodded. He took off for the empty tent and hoped that she was in there. It would make his day if she was in there but would totally ruin it if she wasn't. The other guard walked in the other direction and contacted the other guards to be on the look-out for Ms. Hart and to report back if they did see her. All the guards were on high alert now even though their facial expression never changed. They had to find her now. This was getting serious.

XXXX

"Tanya, do you know where my brother is?" Tommy asked walking into her office. He had been looking for Jason for the past hour but had come up empty. He knew that his brother wasn't in his room because he had already looked there before coming to ask Tanya. She knew everything about the palace that there was to know.

"Which brother, you have two you know." She asked with a smile looking at what he was wearing. She had never known the Prince to wear jeans with that many holes in a long time. The King must've been working today and letting Prince Tommy have the day off.

"Jason, who knows about Rocky. My little brother has the habit of disappearing from the palace when the mood strikes him." He said smiling back putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well Jason flew out to the camp this morning to talk to Trini and Rocky should be in the guest house with Aisha." She stated as he sat down in the chair across from her desk. He had a look of pure shock.

"In the guest house with Aisha?" He asked not even caring about Jason at this moment. Jason could take care of himself right now and Tommy was more worried about Rocky and Aisha. "Do I need to go get a priest?" He asked with a smile crossing his leg over the other. They did make an interesting couple, he thought.

"Well maybe but I do believe that they are working on how to conduct a small dinner party." Tanya said still smiling. "The family dinner room was booked for some lady's lunch."

"Oh yea, I forgot about that but why are they working on small dinner parties? Rocky knows how to act during those." Tommy said before shifting back to his other brother. "So Jason finally went to Trini? Well then I will leave him alone." He said standing up.

"Do you need anything? I can probably help." She said looking up at the Crown Prince thinking that she could help if he needed anything for the wedding.

"Oh no I just needed to make sure that he actually had his tux fitting. The unbelievable thing is that Rocky already had his fitting two days ago." Tommy said before walking out. Tanya just smiled and shook her head at the Prince. Those boys would be the death of her before it was over with.

XXXX

"Okay Rocky after you lead in the lady, you take your seat across from her at the table." Aisha said as Rocky nodded. He had tried to tell her that he knew how to do a small dinner party but she had insisted to brush up on it because Tommy and Kimberly would be hosting several in the next few months. Aisha finished their lesson over an hour later with Rocky sighing and sliding down in his chair. He leaned back and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"I thought that that would never end." He said with a smile as Aisha shook her head. He was impossible sometimes.

"If you would listen to me the first time then I would not have to repeat myself all the time." She said walking over to him.

"Yea well what do we do now?" He asked looking up at her.

"I'm not sure but how about the afternoon off?" She asked him as he jumped up.

"Yes! Come on, I want to take you somewhere." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the guest house and into the garage. He grabbed a set of keys and ushered her into one of the palace cars. As he opened the door for her, she was shocked. This was the first time that any of her students had ever taken her out in a Porsche but then again this was the first time that one of her students could drive. Rocky backed out of the garage and down the drive. He had the perfect place to take her and one that no one could find unless they asked one of his brothers. It was a place that their mom had taken them when things got hectic at the palace. It was a place that he had very fond memories of and he wanted to share that with her.

XXXX

Syd jumped out of the Jeep and thanked her driver. She had got a bad feeling that something had happened to Kimberly so she packed and got to the camp as soon as she could. Something was not right here and she needed to find out what it was. Looking around she didn't see any of the guards that Sky had assigned here and they should've been around. She saw Prince Jason talking with some woman with long black hair. Why was the Prince here she wondered before pushing that thought to the back of her mind. She had to find Kimberly and make sure that she was alright. She saw Connor walking at a fast clip which was odd. Turning to chase after him, she finally caught up with him seconds later.

"Connor, where are going?" She asked as he looked everywhere but at her. "Connor look at me." She said grabbing his chin. She let it go as soon as he looked her in the eye.

"I am looking for Kimberly." He said causing the color to disappear from Syd's face.

"You lost her?!" She asked in panicked tones. She knew that something was wrong.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. We haven't seen her in about two hours." He said as Syd nodded. She threw her mind into overdrive; they had to find her now.

"Okay, let's get to work." She said as she felt a tug to her pant leg. Looking down she saw a little girl holding a rabbit close to her chest. She was an adorable little girl. Squatting down she got eye level with the little girl. "Yes?" She asked.

"I have been trying to tell that mean man that Ms. Kim was supposed to read to me." The little girl said pointing at Connor. He knew that they didn't have time to talk to the little girl right now.

"Oh she was, well then I think that we need to find her so that she can read to you." Syd said. "What is your name?" She asked.

"I'm Jen and she was supposed to read to me long ago." Jen said as Syd nodded. Connor shifted on his feet as he waited for Syd to get done. They had to get back to finding Kim.

"I know Jen and we will find her for you." Syd said standing back up trying to dismiss the little girl.

"But she was supposed to read to me before she left with that man." The little girl said as tears started pooling in her wide brown eyes.

"What?" Connor asked as Syd shushed him. She looked down at the little girl. Did Jen know where Kim had gone?

"What man?" Syd said crouching back down to ask the little girl.

"The dirty man that was in that tent." Jen said as she pointed to the supply tent. "I saw Ms. Kim and that man walk down the road." Jen said.

"Thank you, now I want you to go play while we go get Ms. Kim for you." Syd said as Jen nodded and took off running toward some other kids. Syd slowly stood up and faced Connor. "Let's go." She said as they made their way to the road to look for any clues that might tell them where Kim had gone.

XXXX

"Where is Syd?" Sky asked walking into the Command Center. He looked at her desk but saw that her chair was empty and her desk was cleared off which was weird. Syd's desk was always messy during the week and only got cleaned off on Friday afternoon before the weekend.

"I think that she took the weekend off." Another man said to his left as Sky nodded. He walked over to his desk and sat down. He found it very odd that Syd would take even one day off much less three days. She must've needed some time off just like he did. He just wished that she would've run it by him first so that he wouldn't worry about her over the next few days.

XXXX

Tanya picked up the phone with a smile until she heard what was on the other end. She grabbed her recorder and typed the conversation. Setting the phone down, she took a breath before picking it up again. She was about to make the worse call that she ever would to Prince Tommy.

XXXX

"Okay there are two sets of footprints here heading west." Syd said looking up at Connor. She stood up and they set off. They were in radio contact with the other guards and two were behind them staying back in case they needed help. Since the road was out in the open, they had to keep their eyes peeled for anyone coming up the road. The two of them were being very careful because they didn't want Kim hurt because of them. It was a tricky situation.

XXXX

"Prince Tommy, I have something for you to hear." Tanya said when she finally found him. He was out at the stables brushing down his White Stallion that he had bought over a year ago. The horse's name was Saba and was the Prince's most valuable possession to date. He loved that horse. The horse was in the cross ties at the back of the stables in the open end.

"What is it?" He asked looking up at her. She walked over to him and handed him the tape recorder. She turned away to let him have his privacy as he listened to the ransom demand from Zedd only to turn back around to face him in case he needed her to do something.

"_This is Zedd from the Lunar Rebel group, I have Camp director Kimberly Hart soon to be the wife of Prince Tommy of Phaedos. I will return her unharmed when I get 10 million Euros in small bills tomorrow morning at the Phaedos border. If I do not receive the money then Ms. Hart will be buried in the war torn land near her precious camp with all of those people in the camp dead."_ Tommy was gripping the tape recorder by the end of the message. Tanya backed away slightly at the look on his face. This was such a blow to take for the Prince but he was handling it the only way he could. It was a good thing that Saba was in the cross ties because she was sure that the Prince would've dropped the reins once he heard the message.

"Please put Saba up in his stall." He said to the nearby stable boy. The boy nodded and lead Saba away as Tommy turned back to Tanya. "I want Sky on the phone and have Adam get ready. I am flying to that camp and finding her." He said as Tanya nodded. She rushed after him and began setting Prince Tommy's plans in motion. They had to work fast to get Kimberly back before she was harmed.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Can you guess who the character is? Small hint they are in the latter part of the chapter. Anyway the next chapter should be out next week.


	17. Going into Action

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I am sorry about not getting this done sooner but life just got in the way of this chapter. Anyway I hope that everyone likes this chapter and again sorry for the wait.

XXXX

"How could you lose her? I told you to watch over her." Tommy said as Sky stood tall and erect in front of the Prince. He had been caught off guard when he had been called into the Prince's office. His team at the camp would be dealt with later after they found Kimberly and brought her back. His first question would be why Connor had not called to say that Kim was gone.

"I can only say that I am sorry. The guards have not called to say that she is gone." Sky said as Tommy nodded. He understood that Sky couldn't help if his team did not inform him of a problem but Sky still needed to be on top what was going on with his team.

"Well we need to get her back now. You will accompany me to the camp." Prince Tommy said as Sky nodded. He would do his part to help find Kimberly. Tanya walked in seconds later with her phone in one hand and a notepad in the other.

"Okay Adam said that you will need to take the Falcon 1 because the helio is in for some repairs." She said as Tommy nodded. Adam had decided that after all the flights to and from the camp that the aircraft needed to be brought into the shop and he had been right. The helicopter had a few minor problems that the mechanic wanted to go over and fix them.

"It's faster." He said with a smile as she nodded. She knew that it was faster and knew that no time could be wasted because every second counted and that Prince Tommy loved flying it. He had commissioned the Falcon 1 for his eighteen birthday and had never let anyone fly it. It was like his horse Saba; no one had ever ridden the stallion from his birth. The Prince had broken the horse for just him to ride and no one had tried to tell him different. The Prince liked doing things himself that he would ask of his staff.

"Do you need anything?" Tanya asked. She had done everything that he had asked of her but she knew that there might be something else that he needed her to do. She wanted to ease whatever she could for him while he was here.

"Yea, I need Kimberly back." He said as he stalked out of the room leaving Sky running after him to catch up. Tanya had done her job well and everything was ready as the Prince jumped on board. He walked up to the front and sat down at the controls like he always did. Adam would be beside him but he would be the one flying. This was his plane and he would be the one to fly it to rescue his fiancée and rescue her he would because she meant everything to him even more than his plane, horse, and crown.

XXXX

"Are you sure that she came this way?" Connor asked as Syd knelt down to study the tracks that they had been following. There had been several sets of tracks that they had come across and she wanted to make sure that they were really Kim's tracks. She really looked and knew that it was Kim's footprints there could be not doubt about that because Kim's life depending on them.

"Yes." She said simply. Getting up she headed off again as Connor followed close behind. He was nervous about who they would find holding Kim but he pressed on for the soon-to-be princess. It was his job to protect the princess and he would see it through no matter what.

XXXX

"You know I haven't seen Kim in a while. I wonder where she has gotten off too." Trini said as she looked at Jason. They had been in hers and Kim's tent for the past hour just talking. It had been a very enlightening talk but at least they now understood where the other stood and made them really look at what they wanted from each other.

"She is probably in the hospital tent reading to the kids." He said as he helped her to stand. He knew that she would want to go find Kim as soon as possible and probably ask her best friend about they had talked about. He understood that girls needed to talk about everything to make sure that they would make the right decision for them. They walked hand-in-hand to the hospital tent and paused as they looked around the tent for Kim but came up empty.

"I don't see her." Trini said as Jason nodded. He had no clue where she was but knew that she couldn't be far. With all the guards that his brother had on her meant that she was somewhere in camp.

"Let's try outside." He said as he led Trini outside just in time to see the Falcon 1 landing a few hundred feet in front of them. It was weird that Adam would fly that back to the camp when his brother never let anyone fly it without him on board. He dropped Trini's hand and rushed over to the jet to ask Adam what the problem was when he saw his brother step out. "Tommy?" He asked. Trini had just come up beside him and was standing beside him as Tommy walked up to them. Jason looked at his brother's face and saw the grim look and knew that something was wrong. He immediately thought that it might be about their father again since he was still weak from his last hospital stay.

"Prince Tommy what are you doing here?" Trini asked with a smile. She knew that Kim would be happy to see him since it had been a while since they had seen one another. If only they could find Kimberly to tell her that her fiancée.

"Rescuing Kim." Tommy said looking down at his brother and Trini. "Have you seen her?" He asked taking in a breath. His hands were resting on hips while he regarded his brother and Trini.

"Uh no but we were just going to look for her if you want to join us." Trini said not catching the first part of Tommy's comment about rescuing Kimberly.

"Wait did you say rescuing Kim?" Jason asked after thinking for a minute about what his brother had said. "Who has her?" He knew that Tommy being here could only meant that something had happened to Kimberly and it was bad.

"Zedd." Tommy said as Trini and Jason went pale. Trini knew that being captured was a risk that every camp director faced but she had not realized that it would happen to Kim or even at their camp.

"What? Why?" Trini said as Jason wrap an arm around her shoulders. He knew that this was going to be the hardest time for her because she had just learned that her best friend had been captured and she had not known it.

"He claims to want money." Tommy said as Trini nodded. She understood that because Kim was the soon-to-be wife of a King.

"Do they know that her family has more money that your country?" Jason asked clearly trying to help figure this out. He knew that his brother would need all the help he could get if only to help keep him sane.

"No." Tommy said as Sky and his team finally came to stand behind the Prince. Trini looked past the Prince to see the guards were dressed in black to help hide them in the fading light of day. They planned to rescue Kim tonight. She then noticed that Tommy was dressed the same way with a black t-shirt and black track pants. He planned to go in and get her but the question was where was she?

XXXX

Kim had finally gotten her plan together and knew what she had to do first. The next guard that came in would be her first target. Hopefully he would be alone because she wasn't sure what to do if there were two of them. Thinking quickly she heard the guards talking and knew her chance was coming up. Bracing herself, she watched as the guard walked in alone with a tray of food.

"Well look at who has decided to stand in my presence." The guard said with a smile as he set the tray of food down. He had turned his back as he did this and that's when Kim made her move. She came up behind him and slammed her fist in the back of his neck and then grabbed his shirt and kneed him in the stomach as he crumpled to the ground. Releasing his shirt, she grabbed his flashlight from his belt and then ducked out the back on the tent under the canvas. Rolling up onto her knees, she looked around to get her bearings. She knew about where she was at and started heading back to the camp. She held the light close but kept it off in case someone saw it and went looking for whoever it was with the light. Ever so slowly she made her way away from the camp and made it to the road before she bumped into someone. She fell back onto her butt with a grunt as the other person fell too.

XXXX

"Okay we think that they are camped out about two miles to the south." Sky said as Tommy nodded he knew that at least they had somewhere to start.

"When will we head out?" Tommy asked looking at the men surrounding him. These were the best men and the only ones he trusted to help him find Kim.

"In five minutes." Sky said simply as Tommy nodded. He looked at his brother and saw his nod and knew that Jason would handle things here while Tommy joined the search. Sky looked at the Prince and knew that they had better get Kimberly back in one piece or there would blood shed over her. Looking back down at the map he knew that this would make or break his work for the Prince. He could only do his part and that was rescue Kim.

XXXX

"Kimberly?" Connor asked her he extended his hand to help her up.

"Yea. What are you doing out here?" She asked as she got up and brushed off.

"Well we were trying to rescue you." Syd said as she got up and brushed off as well. She looked up and smiled at Kim and Connor.

"Who are you?" Kim asked looking at the blond haired woman standing to Connor's right.

"I'm Sydney and work in security with Connor." She said as Kim paused. Had she just said that Connor was security?

"Uh Kim, I was to tell you if you asked but I was assigned to be your personal guard undercover." Connor said rubbing the back of his neck. Kim's look was not a good one but he didn't know what to do.

"Okay well I will deal with that later, right now I want to get as far away from this camp." Kim said as Syd and Connor nodded. They turned and made their way back to camp.

XXXX

"This way." Sky said as Tommy nodded. They had been making good time when Sky had noticed another set of prints. He knew on set of those because he had been following those all his life so this is where Syd had run away too. When had Syd found out that Kim was missing?

XXXX

What did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	18. Big Decisions

A/N: I don't own anything. Okay I am sorry for not having this up sooner but life just gets busy sometimes. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Rocky paced while he waited for news on Kimberly. Tommy had called him from the Falcon 1 to explain to him what was going on and to watch over their father while he was away. The brothers certainly didn't want the King to fall ill while he Crown Prince was out of the country trying to find his fiancée. Rocky was just upset that he couldn't join in on the search or at least be in camp when Tommy brought Kim back because he knew that his brother would not fail getting her back.

Aisha watched Rocky paced once again in front of her. They were in the security headquarters or as she heard Rocky called it the Command Center. It was a neat name for this space full of computers and all the tracking equipment you could ever want. They were the elite of the elite and knew how to handle any situation except for losing a future Queen. She watched as everyone rushed around doing their best to give Sky all the information he needed to get Kim back. She just hoped that it was soon if only to ease everyone's thoughts.

XXXX

"Okay so how far are we from the camp?" Kim asked as she gripped the flashlight in her left hand. They had been walking for what seemed like forever and she was tired.

"About a mile or so, I know that it didn't take too long to find you but we will have to stay well out of sight of anyone." Syd said as Connor nodded. The only light that shone on them was from the moon and what few stars had appeared. They slowly made their way back to the camp when they were stopped and Kim once again hit something hard. She was pitched backward as she felt a hand on each shoulder haul her back up and into a warm chest. She knew that scent.

XXXX

"I wonder if they have gotten to them yet." Kira said as she sat down next to Trini. They along with the entire camp were worried about Kimberly being gone this long.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Prince Tommy and the security team will find her and everything will be fine." Kat said as she sat on the other side of Kira. She had decided that working while everyone else was waiting was torture. Billy was helping the guards back at the Command Center with gathering all the information that they sent him. He was in radio contact with Sky to relay anything that the Prince would need to know. By looking at the transmissions, they should be getting close but there was no telling what they would find when they made it to the camp.

XXXX

"You lost her?" Zedd yelled as he knocked the guard backed down. He paced the tent that had held Kimberly and wondered how she got out of the tent without anyone seeing her. Looking at the back flap, he saw that it was lifted up slightly. Cursing under his breath he swung back around to face his men. "Find her!" He yelled as his men nodded and rushed out of the tent to go after the camp director. He would get that woman back then he would take pleasure in killing her slowly.

XXXX

"What the… Kimberly?" Tommy said as he pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms tight around her and rested his head on hers. The pleasure of holding her made everything disappear.

"Tommy?" Kim said as she buried her head deeper into his chest before she remembered that he didn't tell her about Connor. Bracing her hands on his chest she shoved back away from him. "You have some explaining to do." She said as she faced him. Everyone stood in shock at her words. It was unheard of anyone to tell the Prince that he had explaining to do. None of the ones around them had any idea what to say or do.

"Me? I don't think I'm the one that has some explaining to do but you miss do." He said taking his fill of her. He was still happy to have her standing before him and not hurt. He would take whatever she wanted to throw at him if only to have her with him.

"Uh sire, I am sorry but maybe we need to get back to camp just to make sure that Ms. Kim is really okay." Sky said as Connor and Syd nodded. The other guards just stood there waiting for the command.

"I fear that you are right. Sky lead the way." Tommy said as Sky nodded. Tommy reached out his hand to Kim but she shook her head and marched ahead of him. He chuckled then and fell in behind her as they made their way back to the camp. Walking behind his future wife eased his tortured soul. She was safe and he would never let her out of his sight again. She would fight but nothing would stop him.

XXXX

Kim was fuming and knew that she would need to say something. He should've told her that Connor was one of his guards and not let her found out at a time like this. It was almost like he had lied to her and that he had not trusted her to keep Connor a secret. She could not abide either thought though not if she was to marry him. She had to do something. Looking up she realized that they had finally made it back to camp. Trini rushed over to her and grabbed her up. Kim smiled and hugged her best friend back. Tommy and the others slipped off to debrief and then plan. They knew that Zedd would try and take her again since she did escape from him the last time. They would do everything they could to protect her this time. Prince Tommy would not accept her being captured again.

XXXX

"Kimberly, are you okay?" Trini asked as she backed away from her to really look over her best friend.  
"I am. They didn't try anything other hold me captive in a tent." Kim said as she walked into her and Trini's tent. Sitting on the bed with a groan she looked at the people with her. Trini was sitting on her bed while Kat was standing at the door. Kira was on the bed on one side of Trini while Jason was on the other. He was holding Trini's hand which made Kim smile even though she was breaking on the inside. She knew what she had to do even though it was going to hurt.

XXXX

Tommy paced while he waited on Kimberly. She had said that she wanted to speak with him alone and he had agreed. He just wanted to hold her before he had to leave to see to his father. Rocky had told him that Father was alright but Tommy needed to see for himself. He just wondered what Kim had to tell him. Hearing a slight noise, he turned to face the love of his life.

"Kim." He said simply trying to pull her close but she backed away with her hand held up between them. He felt a shiver of dread course through him and knew that she had to tell him would not be good.

"Stay where you are, I need to say this without you touching me." She said as he nodded. "I was shocked to learn that Connor was one of my guards and before you say something. It wasn't up to him to tell me that he was my guard but you." She said taking a breath. "How could you not trust me enough not to tell me? I asked you for three months to finish with the camp and you said yes." She stated as he nodded.

"I did." He said as she held up her hand again.

"You lied to me about the guards though. I should've known about Connor. It wouldn't have change the way that I treated him or acted around him." She said. "I should've known." She cried out.

"Yes you should have and for that I am sorry for not telling you." He said taking a step closer.

"Tommy, I'm know sure that I can do this." Kim said quietly.

"Not sure that you can do what? Marry me?" He said panicking.

"Yes." She said.

"What? All because of me not telling you of Connor?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No, not all because of that, it is only part of it. This is just too fast." She said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"It is not too fast." He said taking that step closer. He took her hands in his and gripped them.

"It is. I was captured because I am to marry you and it made me realized that I need time." She said which caused him pain. "I need to step back and really look at what I want."

"How much time?" He asked as his heart broken into tiny pieces.

"I don't know just that I need time so for now no engagement." She said releasing his hands.

"What?" He said. "What do want to do, cancel the entire wedding?" He asked looking at her.

"No but no more new planning." She said. "But I want to know if after I'm done thinking and you are not my choice, are you going to be alright?" She asked looking up at him.

"No but I guess I have to." He said backing away from her. He wanted to just order her to put this behind her but she won't listen anyway which was why he loved her. He watched her walk away with his heart in her hands. What was he going to do if she didn't choose him?

XXXX

Kim walked away as she cried silently. She didn't know what she wanted only that time would help, she hoped. Turning back she saw him standing there looking up at her. She wished that taking her time was not breaking his heart as well as hers but this was better for both of them. She knew that she needed to be sure that she really wanted to marry him and become Queen or she would resent him.

XXXX

"We were unable to locate the girl." The men said as he stood before Zedd.

"Then you have failed. I want everyone to be on the lookout for her." He said as everyone nodded. He watched as his tent became empty once again. Standing up, he walked over to the opening and knew what his next move would have to be. He would have to go after the Prince himself.

XXXX

_Two Weeks Later_

"How long has he been like this?" Aisha asked as Prince Tommy walked past them.

"Ever since he got back from the camp, Kim told him that she needed time to think and he gave it to her." Tanya said as Aisha nodded.

"He's in love with her." Aisha stated.

"Yes he is but that's not helping him right now." Tanya said looking back at Aisha. "I wonder how long it will take Kimberly to realize that she is in love with him too."

"I thought she already knew that." Aisha said. "I think its more of being captured that has her stirred up. She probably feels that she is a liability to the Crown because she is Tommy's only weak spot." She said before standing up.

"You know I have never thought about it like that but it must be true. She doesn't want him to be harmed saving her." Tanya stated as Aisha nodded before walking away. She had a meeting with Rocky in less than five minutes that she had to get too. Tanya leaned back against the chair and thought about what Aisha had said. Maybe that was the reason that Kim was acting like this but something had to happen soon or one of them would break and Tanya feared it would be the Prince breaking.

XXXX

"Are you sure?" Trini asked as she looked up from packing her bag.

"I am sure. Go and have fun with the Prince." Kim said as she watched her best friend get ready.

"Okay but if you need anything and I mean anything please let me know. I will fly back that minute." Trini said sitting down beside Kim on the bed.

"Don't you dare, I want you to enjoy this weekend and not think about work at all. This is your vacation away from here." Kim said as Trini smiled.

"Oh all right." Trini said standing up. "I guess that I need to get going so that Adam can get back to the palace." She said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the tent. Kim stood up and watched her walk away and get into the aircraft. Thinking about where that helicopter would take her best friend made her heart break just a little more. She was no more closer to finding out what she wanted than she had been two weeks ago. Sighing, she walked out of the tent to join the others in the mess tent. It was lunch time and they needed all the extra help that they could get to help serve food. Pausing at the opening of the tent, she saw the guards working. Tommy had insisted on the guards staying there to help out and to watch over Kimberly still. Kim had agreed if only to give him some kind of peace while she thought things over. She was thankful that they were helping out and not just standing around watching over her. Something had to happen soon or she would break from all the tension she was building up. She looked over at Kira and Connor and knew where she would start. Walking over to them she knew what she would say.

"Kira, can I talk to you?" She asked as the young girl nodded. They walked a few steps away so that they couldn't be overheard. "Why are you mad at Connor?" Kim came out and asked.

"Because he didn't tell you that he was your bodyguard." Kira said simply.

"Kira, listen. You cannot be mad at Connor for that." She started as Kira looked at her.

"Why?" The young girl asked reminding Kim of their age difference.

"Because I'm not mad at Connor, it's not his fault and he was under cover." Kim said with a smile. "Now please go talk to that boy and put him out of his misery." She said as Kira nodded before walking away. Looking at them made her heart ache but she had a lot to think on with her and Tommy.

XXXX

"Okay Syd, it has been two weeks. Are you going to tell me how you knew that Kim was gone?" Sky asked his best friend. He had finally cornered her in the office after two weeks of trying. He was at his wits end trying to figure out what was going on with her.

"I don't know." She sighed as she sat down. This was going to be a long talk and one that she would prefer not to have with him ever.

"What? You mean that you just had a feeling about a woman you had never met and left to go after her." He said looking a little unbelieving at her.

"Yes and I really can't explain it more than that." She said looking up at him. "I just had a feeling that something wasn't right and knew that I needed to get to the camp and fast. When I got there, I met up with Connor while he was looking for Kim. A little girl came up to us to tell us that Kim had gone of with some man so Connor and I took off after them." She stated calmly. "You know that I can track so we just followed her tracks but we didn't actually make it to the camp because we bumped into Kim while she was getting away." Syd said standing up. She just couldn't be here with him anymore.

"So you went off and didn't check in with me, you know that your actions have only left me with one recourse." He said as she nodded. "Why did you do it then? Did you want me to throw you off the team?" He asked running his hand through his hair.

"Yes." She said causing him to look up at her in shock.

"Why?" He asked trying to figure out what was going on with her.

"I can't tell you. I mean I am happy that I got to work with you on this team but its just too much." She said holding it together.

"What kind of parting speech is that? Have I done something wrong or do you want more?" He asked stepping closer.

"I do want something more but this job cannot give it to me." She said stepping back.

"What has gotten into you? You are not the Syd I know." He gritted out in low tones.

"I am the Syd you know just not the one you want to see. I am being the girl that has stood by your side for the past several years but now I need more." She said firing back at him. She stepped closer and stood toe-to-toe with him.

"Is this about some boy?" He yelled. How could she leave him for another man?

"No this is not about some boy! It is about you!" She yelled taking him back. He looked at her trying to figure out what she wanted.

"What about me?" He asked.

"Everything!" She said turning from him and tried to make it to the door as he grabbed her arm and swung her back around. She was not leaving until they finished this.

"Explain everything." He said as she jerked her arm from him and turned away from him. She crossed her arms and tried to compose herself.

"I can't." She said in low tones.

"Why?" He asked stepping up behind her again.

"Because I'm in love with you." She said super low but still her heard it. He turned her around and raised her head by her chin so that he could look her in the eye.

"I'm in love with you." He said as she just looked at him. He took full advantage and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. Syd backed up and just looked at Sky before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him back. He pulled her closer and felt complete with her in his arms.

XXXX

Tommy leaned up over the horse's neck and urged Saba on. Riding was the only thing that cleared his mind so that meant he had been on his horse more in the past two weeks than ever before. His guards were getting a workout too since they followed him everywhere now but today. He had finally convinced them that he needed one morning alone and he was taking that advantage as far as he could. Curving around the bend he drew up at the creek before him. He climbed down and knelt before the creek to dip his hand in. He cupped some water and poured it over his head to cool him off a little. It was a warm day but he was still enjoying the outdoors. He hadn't heard from Kim in two weeks even though Trini had been keeping him updated on her. It was almost like he was right there with her even though he wasn't. Lost in his thoughts, he never even heard the men come up behind him. He was knocked out before he hit the ground. The men carried him off leaving his horse standing by the creek. As the men pulled away, Saba reared up before turning back to the palace stables. Tommy had always said that if anything ever happened to him that his horse would go back to the stables where the stable hands would know something was wrong when they saw the empty saddle.

XXXX

Kim had just turned to enter the hospital tent to read to the kids when she doubled over in pain. It was like a tingle that let her know something was wrong with Tommy. She wasn't sure what it was or even why she knew but she did. Something had happened to Tommy and she needed to get to the palace right now. Running back to her tent, she grabbed the sat phone to call Adam and get him here. Without pausing to think, she knew what her decision was and that was to be with Tommy for the rest of her life. She was going to marry him.

XXXX

Tommy opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He didn't know what had hit him but whatever it was, it had knocked him cold. Closing his eyes again, he tried to pick up on any noises or smells to alert him to where he was but it didn't help. He was still in the dark as to where he was. While his eyes were still closed, he pictured Kim rushing to his side to rescue him. He had no clue where that had come from but it brought such a joy to him. Maybe she would rush to his side and tell him that she was ready to marry him after the summer.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be up soon.


	19. You're What?

A/N: I don't own anything but I wish I did. Anyway I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Myykila, I know that you have been looking forward to this chapter since the story started so I hope that you enjoy it.

XXXX

"Okay, Kim now tell me why I had to come and get you as soon as possible." Adam said as he lifted into the air and made their way back to the palace.

"Something is wrong with Tommy and I need to get to the palace." Kim said as Adam paused.

"How do you know that something is wrong?" He asked getting back on track. He needed to focus on the task at hand or they would never make it back to the palace in one piece.

"I don't know, just that it is." She said looking out at the landscape. "I got this feeling that something wasn't right. I know that it sounds weird but I know in heart that this feeling is right." She said as he nodded. The rest of their ride was in silence as Kim thought on what she would do once they landed. She would need to find out what happened first before she could do anything else.

XXXX

"I can't believe that we are in Paris!" Trini said as Jason smiled and grabbed her hand. He had a whole week planned in the City of Love with her. It was the first time that he had ever taken a woman on vacation to anywhere besides the summer palace on one of the Greek Islands. He always wanted to keep out of the media's eyes with his past girlfriends but now he wanted the whole world to know that Trini was his.

"I want you to relax this week." He said leaning in to whisper in her ear. She smiled as she nodded and they continued down the street as he showed her several attractions such as Champs-Elessas. They walked through the vendors on the sidewalk as Jason bought her little knickknacks along the way. It was peaceful fun-filled afternoon that led into a romantic night for the two of them dining in the Eiffel Tower. Trini was in love with this city but more importantly she was in love with the man at her side showing her this city. She had realized yesterday after stepping off the plane that she was in love Jason; she just didn't know what to do about it.

XXXX

"Are sure that you can just take off like this?" Aisha asked as Rocky turned onto a gravel road. He had decided that they would take a two day trip around the Kingdom. It had been a stressful two weeks with no one knowing if the wedding was cancelled or not. They still didn't know but he was tired of worrying about it so he kidnapped Aisha in one of his families many cars and rode off into the rising sun.

"No but we both need a break from the palace and since Jason is gone as well, we can't get into too much trouble." He said with a smile as she nodded. She had been worried about Tommy and Kim too but it was their decision on what they wanted to do. No one could make them to do anything or even tell them what they should do.

"Okay I will agree that we needed a break but where are you taking me?" She asked sliding her sun glasses back over her eyes. She was going to enjoy this break away from the castle.

"I am taking you on a tour of the Kingdom. You have been here way too long not to have seen the sights." He said with a laugh thinking about all the times he just driven around the country just taking in the sights.

"The sights? What would you know about your country's sights? You fly away to other places when you want an escape." She said causing him to laugh even more. Looking over at him, she wondered what she had said to make him laugh that much.

"Actually you might be surprised to know that I rarely leave the country's soil when I 'fly way' as you called it. I just let everyone think that so that they can't find me when I don't want to be found." He said. "I like being among the people and experience their lives." He said shocking her even more. Rocky, the carefree prince was really a very caring and deep royal highness. Who would've thought? She had misjudged him once again.

"You still continue to amaze me." She said before they slipped into a comfortable silence. Aisha leaned back as watching the scenery passed by before falling to sleep. Rocky just smiled as he watched her slump over. Setting the cruise, he wrapped an arm around her and enjoyed the drive. They would stop in about an hour but there was no need to wake her until then so he let her sleep. It occurred to him that he had never taken any other girl on his drives around the Kingdom. Aisha was special to him and he intended to show her how much he loved her.

XXXX

"Kim? What are you doing here?" Tanya asked as she walked over to the landing pad. She had been confused when Adam had told her that he was flying to the camp but she didn't question it since he was still taking supplies to and from there almost everyday. What shocked her was that Kimberly had climbed out of the helicopter. She hadn't expected to see her flying in.

"She says that something is wrong with Tommy." Adam said in way of an answer. He still wasn't sure what was going on but he trusted that Kim did.

"Something is wrong with Tommy; please tell me where he went." She pleaded as Tanya looked from her husband to Kim.

"He went riding earlier today by himself. He wanted to clear his mind." Tanya said in calm tones. "He always rides to clear his mind." She said.

"Where are the stables?" Kim asked as Tanya turned and led the way to the Royal Stables. As they neared the stables, Saba, Tommy's horse came galloping up but the saddle atop the horse was empty and that was when chaos erupted. There were shouts and screams while Tanya gripped Adam's hand for support.

"There's Saba but Tommy's not on him." Tanya whispered as Kim took off running toward the horse. The stable hands all came running to try to calm the horse down but they all knew that only Prince Tommy could do that. So they were all amazed when a tiny brunette came running up and the horse calmed down and walked over to her. Saba, who never came to anyone save the prince, nudged his head down for the woman to rub his head. It was a sight to see and one that Tommy would've loved had he been here.

"Where is he boy?" Kim whispered as she rubbed behind his ears. "Where does the Prince normally ride?" She asked in general looking over at the stable hands.

"He rides the entire grounds, we are not sure exactly where he rode too this morning though, miss." One of the stable hands said scratching his head.

"Why were the guards not with him?" Tanya asked as one of the guards stepped forward.

"He told us to stay here but I do think that he headed toward the creek bottoms. He has ridden there the past two days because the ground has been dry enough to cross." He said as Tanya nodded. Kim took the opportunity and gained Saba's back as everyone paused. No one had ever ridden the horse but the Prince and now this slip of a woman dared to ride the stallion.

"Miss that is the Prince's private horse. Please come down and we will get you a horse." Another one of the stable hands said stepping forward to grab the reins. Saba snorted and backed away out of reach of the stable hand.

"No, I will ride this one. We do not have time to waste, who is riding with me?" She asked as several of the guards walked back into the stables to grab their horses. They were out seconds later, ready to ride.

"Kim, please be careful." Tanya said as Kim nodded. She turned and spurred the horse on and gave him rein. Saba knew where to take her and she would let him lead. Tanya was worried about Kimberly riding off on Saba but she knew that the horse would take care of her. The horse could sense that he could trust her like he did Tommy, Tanya was sure of it. Watching the dust settle, she turned back to her husband. They walked hand-in-hand back to the palace to make all the necessary calls then to wait and see what was found out about Tommy.

XXXX

Tommy listened but still it was quiet. Whoever had him was keeping well away so that he didn't hear them and get a read on their location. He knew every part of his Kingdom because he had spent most of his free days chasing after Rocky. He never let his little brother know that at any given time, he knew where he was to almost an exact location. Rocky thought that he was well hidden among the people so Tommy let him think that if only to make him happy. If he had awakened sooner maybe he would have got a clue where they had taken him. Closing his eyes, he pictured Kimberly walking down the aisle toward him in the whitest dress that had ever been made with a touch of pink because that was her favorite color. She held pink and white roses but the best part was the she was walking toward him in her white dress. She had taken her time and had still chosen him. He guessed that was still his biggest fear, that she might not choose him after she thought about it. It was one reason that he had rushed her because he knew that if given the chance she would choose her freedom over him. She was independent, which was one reason that he loved her, but it was the one reason that he was scared that she won't choose him. He just prayed that he would get out this so that he could go to her and ask her what her choice would be and prayed that it would be him.

XXXX

They reached the creek and saw prints. The guards all got down to study which way the Prince was taken and Kim closed her eyes. She tried to picture where Tommy was but instead saw the man hit him over the head and watched as Tommy crumpled to the ground. Opening her eyes, she looked at the edge of the creek where Tommy had gone down. Oh why had she even taken time to think about what she wanted? It was her fault that he had been taken. If she hadn't had asked for time, then he would still be safe in the palace helping his father. She closed her eyes once more and saw the men load him into the back of a van.

"Hey! There's tire treads over here!" One of the guards shouted as Kim snapped her eyes open and scrambled off the horse. She saw the treads and smiled. They would get him back and when they did she would tell him that she wanted to marry him.

XXXX

"When do we let them know that we have their Prince?" Rita asked Zedd. She was standing at the door while he paced the room from one corner to the other.

"In a few hours, I want to have him in the final location before we call them." He said stopping in front of her.

"Should I let Scorpina and Goldar know its time then?" She asked.

"Yes. Tell them that the Prince is to be transported within the hour." He said as she nodded before walking out of the door. He walked back over to the window and watched Rita make her way over to the guard house to inform Scorpina and Goldar to get prepared. His plan was coming together nicely if only he had gotten that stupid camp director but a Prince would just have to do. He would get more money out of the Prince's family anyway. Kimberly was just a lowly camp director that he would deal with later.

XXXX

"Tanya, are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean the princes are taking some time off." Adam said as Tanya dialed the number and held the phone up to her ear and listen to it ring.

"Adam, the King is going to need his sons close by." She said as Jason finally picked up his phone.

"_Hello." Jason said. _

"Jason, this Tanya. We think that Tommy has been captured; now I need you to be calm about this." Tanya said as she held the phone away from her ear. Adam smiled as he heard Jason on the other end yelling.

"_Yeah right, I'm going to be calm. Who has him and how long ago was he taken?" Jason asked._

"We're not sure but Kim was the one to alert us." She said still holding the phone away from her ear.

"_What? Kim told you? How did she know? You know what never mind, I'm on my way back home."_ Jason said as the line went dead.

"I told you." Adam said as Tanya rolled her eyes before walking over to the window and looking out.

"Should we wait to tell the King?" She asked turning back to face him.

"Yes. He will need his other two sons with him when he hears the news." Adam said walking over to her. He put one hand on her shoulder and squeezed. It was a waiting game now as Kim and the other guards raced to get Prince Tommy back. "Are you going to call Rocky?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yes." She said as she dialed his number only to hear it go straight to voicemail. "He doesn't have it on." She said setting the phone down. She refused to leave him a voicemail telling him that his brother was missing. It was something that you didn't tell someone over the phone's voicemail.

"Don't worry." Adam said gathering her close. He knew that this was going to be a long wait for her and knew that he would be here for her during the wait.

XXXX

"Jason? What's wrong?" Trini asked as they rushed to the airstrip. They had had two wonderful days in Paris until Tanya's phone call and whatever it was, it was bad.

"Tommy's been captured and Kim is back at the palace." He said as he dragged her into the plane that would take them back. She sat on the nearest chair and watched as he paced until the plane was ready to take off. Watching him made her heart break but she held her tongue even though she wanted to ask why Kim was there and how Tommy was captured. Now was not the time though and she could wait until he was ready to talk. She looked down and smiled at the ring on her third finger of her left hand. She was still happy about her decision.

XXXX

"Rocky, where are we?" Aisha asked as Rocky pulled up outside of an old church building.

"This is the church where my parents got married. I wanted to show you it." He said as he got out of the car and walked around to her side. Opening her door, he held out his hand for her to take and help her out of the car. Once she was standing, she got the full view of church and knew why his parents had chosen it. The church was huge but it wasn't gaudy or tacky. It was gorgeous and still well maintain. The building looked like it dated back to the 1700s with its stone work and the stained glass windows. The entrance looked intimidating with its huge double oak doors. She walked up to the doors as Rocky rushed ahead of her to open them. Her breath caught as she looked at the inside of the church. Archways led down the sides to columns to polished wooden floors; the inside was better than the outside.

"Do you like it?" Rocky asked from behind her. She had been unaware that she had stepped inside and walked toward the pulpit.

"I love it. Do you think that Tommy and Kim will get married here?" She asked, hoping that they would just so that she could attend a wedding here.

"This is one of the places that are on his list to show Kim." He said with a smile. He knew that she would love this place just as much as everyone in his family.

"I really hope that she chooses it." She said quietly as she walked around to study the windows and all the woodwork showcased in the church. It was a work of art in itself.

XXXX

"Okay please brush him down and make sure that he gets fed." Kim said as she slid off of Saba's back.

"Yes, miss. We will take care of him." The stable master said as Kim smiled before making her way back to the palace. They had no clues as to where the vehicle had taken Tommy but she wouldn't give up. Sky and the rest of the security team were working on tracking his signal. They hoped that Tommy remembered to activate his alarm in his watch but so far, he hadn't. It was a waiting game for now which Kim hated.

XXXX

Tommy felt whatever he was in start moving. Apparently he was still in the vehicle that they had thrown him in. Where were they taking him, he thought as he yawed. Had they released something to make him sleepy?

XXXX

"The Prince is at the location" Rita said as Zedd nodded.

"Good then we will get there then." He said as Rita nodded and followed him out. She was ready for this to be over so that they could get out of this country. They shouldn't have taken the Prince, a camp director was one thing but a Prince was different. Hopefully later today they would be a million dollars richer and hiding out.

XXXX

"I'm glad that you liked the church but I am getting thin in the skin." Rocky said with a smile as Aisha just laughed.

"Of course you are, how have you survived this long without food?" She asked as he just shrugged. They walked hand-in-hand to a nearby café to get some lunch when a vehicle sped by.

"You know some people just drive too fast." Rocky said as Aisha nodded. They sat down and gave their orders as Aisha looked back at the van that was parked at a building next to the church. She had a bad feeing about that van but she said nothing. "Hey I'll be right back." Rocky said as she nodded. He got up and walked over to some man standing near the railing. She watched him embrace Rocky and she smiled. Apparently it was someone that Rocky knew very well. She looked away as the waiter set their drinks down in front of her.

"Thank you." She said as she lifted the glass to her lips. Hearing a car door slam, she turned back to the van to watch a man and a woman getting out and walking around to the back. They opened the door and she saw someone lying in the back. Turning fully around, she saw them getting the person out and saw that they were out maybe they were sleeping. Looking closer she saw that it looked like Prince Tommy but that couldn't be because he was still at the palace. She leaned closer and just knew that that had to be Prince Tommy but who were those people. She watched them carry him into the building as Rocky sat down.

"Hey sorry about that but that was one of my friends that I haven't seen in a while." He said with a smile.

"Rocky, you are not going to believe this but your brother was just hauled out of that van and into that building." She said.

"Yeah right, Jason's in Paris with Trini." He said with a smile.

"No, not Jason but Tommy and I'm serious." She said as he dug into his pocket for his phone. He started cussing once he noticed that it was off. Flipping it open he turned it on and checked to see if he had any messages.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"No one has called to say that Tommy is missing." He said looking up at her.

"Maybe they don't know he is missing." She said.

"Well I'll call Tanya, you watch that building." He said as she nodded.

XXXX

"Okay that was Rocky and he said that Aisha told him that she saw Tommy carried into a building." Tanya said as Kim jumped up and ran over to her. Sky and Syd calmly stood up and walked over to her.

"Where is he?" Kim asked first.

"In a small town called Angel Grove. Rocky and Aisha had stopped there to see the church where the King and Queen had gotten married." Tanya said as Sky and Syd ran back to the control panels and started bringing up maps and views of the town.

"Is he okay?" Kim asked looking back to Tanya.

"Not sure, he was passed out when Aisha seen him." She said as Kim nodded. He would need to be for them to carry him in without a fight.

"Okay tell them not to do anything, we will be there in ten minutes." Sky said as Tanya nodded and walked away. She had to call Rocky back to tell him what to do. She also had to make her way to the landing pad to inform Jason what was going on since he would be landing in a few minutes.

XXXX

"Okay Tanya said that Sky and the others will be along soon and for us to stay put." Rocky said as Aisha nodded. This was hard on her to wait but she would do it if it meant saving Tommy.

"How long will it take them?" She asked.

"About ten minutes, they will be taking the direct route unlike us earlier." He said with a smile. She wondered how he could smile at a time like this but then again it was Rocky.

XXXX

"Rita, I want you to call the palace in an hour." Zedd said as she nodded. They were looking out over to where the Prince was laying. Goldar and Scorpina had thrown him into the room ten minutes ago and he still had not woken up which was good for now. He would need to wake up soon though for the plan to come together.

XXXX

"Tanya, tell me what is going on." Jason said as Trini nodded. She had just seen the security team leave without Kim. They didn't want to get her hurt and have Tommy hurt them.

"Tommy had been taken. Sky and the others just left to after him after Rocky called in to say that they found him." She said as Jason nodded.

"How did Rocky find him?" Trini asked from behind him.

"Actually Aisha noticed that it was him and Rocky called in to ask what was going on." Kim said with a smile. It was great to see her best friend again.

"Okay so then the team is moving in when they get there. I guess that we can go to the Command Center and watch the action." He said as the girls nodded. The three of them made their way downstairs when Kim noticed the ring on Trini's hand.

"Trini are you engaged?" She leaned over and asked.

"No." Jason said with a smile.

"Okay then what is that ring doing on that finger because I know that you're not married." Kim said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Actually we are." Trini said as Kim just looked at her.

"YOU'RE MARRIED?" Kim yelled out as Jason and Trini nodded. They had just decided to skip the wedding and go straight for the marriage. Kim looked at both of them before crumpling to the floor. She had just had too much excitement for one day.

XXXX

So did what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	20. The End

A/N: I don't own anything. This is the last chapter and I hope that everyone enjoys it. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, read, and put this story on your alert list. I couldn't have done it without your support. Please enjoy this last chapter.

XXXX

"Is she alright?" Trini asked as the doctor straightened up from bending over Kim. Tanya had called the doctor that the palace used. He was the best and minded his own business where the royalty was concerned. Kim's health won't have been placed in anyone else's hands.

"Yes she is but she has had a lot of stress today, so she will need to rest for the next several hours." The doctor said as Trini and Jason nodded. After Kim hit the ground, Jason had picked her up and carried her upstairs the same bedroom that she had had several weeks ago and had Tanya call the doctor. It was the only thing that they knew to do and they knew that Tommy would be upset if she wasn't better by the time he made it back to the palace. "I want the two of you to watch over her." The doctor said as he left the room with his bag in hand.

"Well I guess that we have our jobs." Trini said with a smile. "You can go back to the Command Center to see what's going on." She said looking at her husband. He had been quiet while the doctor looked over his future sister-in-law.

"No, they don't need me there but I am needed here. I will sit with you while you wait for her to wake up." He said pulling up the wingback chairs from over by the window.

"If you're sure?" She asked as he nodded and motioned for her to sit down. She smiled and sat down next to the bed and watched Jason take the other seat. They just sat there in silence as they waited for Kim to wake up and ease Trini's nerves. They were surprised when the door opened to reveal the King. He eased into the room so that he didn't disturb Kimberly.

"Dad?" Jason asked as he and Trini jumped up to face him. Trini was uneasy facing the King after hers and Jason's elopement.

"Yes, I wanted to check on Kimberly myself. I do believe that my oldest son would be most displeased if he came back and saw that he had caused her to worry so much that she fainted." Zordon said with a smile as he walked further into the room.

"You know that Tommy's missing?" Jason asked looking at his father clearly shocked that his father knew since they were making it a point not to tell the King.

"There are a great many things that I know. This is still my palace and I do know what goes on in it. I have spies everywhere who let me know what my sons will not." He said walking up next to them. "Also may I offer my congratulations to the two of you." He said surprising them even more.

"Thank you." Trini said as Zordon pulled her into a tight hug. He was pleased with his son's choice in a wife. In fact all of his son's had chosen well in who they wanted at their sides.

"Welcome to the family, my dear. My son is lucky to have you at his side." He said as Jason just smiled. He knew that his father would love Trini just he loved Kimberly. "I am proud to call you my daughter." Zordon said before releasing Trini.

"I am proud to be in this family." Trini said with a smile and a blush. She had never had such praise before and really didn't know how to take it.

"How is my future daughter doing? I talked to the doctor as he was leaving and he didn't seem too concerned." He said as she sat down in the chair that Jason had been sitting in. Trini sat back down in hers before speaking.

"I think that she will be fine. I just want her to wake up so that I can yell at her for scaring me like this." She said with a smile. The King patted her hand gently in agreement.

"I know what you mean. I cannot wait for my oldest to get back so that I can yell at him for not allowing the guards to be with him on his ride." He said looking up at his middle son. "Let this be a lesson to you for not taking along your security." Zordon said.

"Oh it is." Jason said with a laugh. "Trini will be with me every step of the way." He said causing everyone to laugh as well. The laughter was what finally woke Kim up.

"Trini?" Kim asked as Trini grabbed her hand and nodded.

"Yes Kim, I'm here. Do you need anything?" She asked leaning up so that Kim could see her.

"No, I'm fine just unclear why I am in this bed." She said before noticing Zordon and Jason in the room. "Oh remind me to get you back for not telling me about your marriage." Kim said sitting up in bed.

"My dear, are you alright?" Zordon asked from beside Trini. He was concerned for her just like he would be if it was one of his sons lying in that bed.

"I'm fine just a little worn out. I should be asking if you are well. I don't want you to overdo it." Kim said looking at him with concern.

"I am fine but right now I am worried about you." He said. "You need to get your rest so that you don't pass out again." He said nodding.

"I may have overdone it just a little but we needed to find Tommy." She said as he nodded again in understanding.

"I know and the team is on their way as we speak." He said to her with a smile.

XXXX

"Okay, everyone we go in and get the Prince. Take out any hostels if necessary. We only have one chance to get this right." Sky said as the others nodded. Syd stood to his right just as she always had. This would be her last mission because Sky had put in a good word for her with the King. She would be heading up Kimberly's security team once she and the Prince were married until then she would be choosing her team.

"When do we leave?" Syd asked looking up at him.

"Now." He said as she nodded. The team made their way to the building holding the Prince. They were not seen to any of the public though because they were the best. Finally making it to the back, Sky held up his hand before bringing it down. They burst through the door and took out the two that were standing next to the door before turning the corner and finding two more that they had to take down. Syd turned the next corner first and shot the woman waiting there before running over to the Prince.

"Sire, are you ready to leave?" She asked as she released his hands and feet from the rope that had bound them.

"I'm more than ready to leave." Tommy said jumping up once he was released from the chair.

"I don't think so." Zedd said from the door to the left of them. He had a gun aimed at them. He had just made it to the building when he had heard shots fired. Quickly he made it back to where the Prince was being held so that he could secure his future.

"Who are you?" Syd said as she heard the rest of the team making their way through the rooms trying to take out the rest of what guards remained. They needed to hurry though because she didn't want the Prince shot for being rescued.

"I am Zedd and you are in the way." He said as he took a shot at her. She ducked and rolled away at the last second out the doorway. Tommy stood perfectly still waiting to see what he would do next. He was ready to pounce and just waiting for an opening.

"Why me?" Tommy finally asked. He needed to know why he had been targeted if only to keep Zedd talking.

"Because you are my meal ticket to a better life, I wanted that camp director out of the way but this is much better. This way I get money out of the deal too along with destroying that camp director." He said aiming the gun back at Tommy's chest.

"You will leave Kimberly out of this. She is nothing to you." Tommy said through clinched teeth. The mere thought of Kim being hurt by this man made Tommy's blood run cold and his eyes blaze with fury. No one would touch her if he had anything to do about it. She would not be harmed.

"Oh Kimberly is very much on my to-do list. She will be dealt with later." Zedd said with a smile.

"I don't think so." Tommy said as Zedd relaxed his guard giving him the chance to make his move. Syd who had just rolled back to the doorway had a hard time keeping up with the Prince. He had moved so fast that she could really him only see a blur but everything went silence as the gun fired. Jumping up she ran over to where the Prince and Zedd lay. They were both lying on the floor and she didn't know who had been shot. She prayed that it hadn't been the Prince.

XXXX

"Where is Syd?" Sky yelled as he looked around for her. She had broken off from the group. He had heard the last gun shot and turned to find her. He could not lose her now that he knew that she was in love with him.

"In here!" She yelled as he went running. He slid to a stop and took a look. She was on the floor beside the Prince and another man. He took a second to look and saw that she wasn't hurt. What had happened and why was the Prince not moving?

XXXX

"I need to get in there! My brother is in there." Rocky said pacing the room in the building across the street. Sky had left orders that the youngest Prince was not to leave until he got back just in case some of the rebels escaped and tried to take another Prince.

"You need to sit down. They will get Tommy out as soon as they can." Aisha said from behind him. She had steel in her voice that he had never heard before. He turned to face her and suppressed a shiver. The look in her eyes almost stopped his heart.

"Aisha?" He asked as she shook her head and pointed to the chair.

"I said sit down. We will know the minute that he is out." She said as he sat in the nearest chair. There was something about her that had him obeying. She was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry and boy was she angry but it made her even more beautiful to him. Aisha just shook her head at him and tried not to smile. He was a mess but it made her fall even more in love with him. How could she fall for a prince? She wasn't sure but she was happy that she did because he was one of a kind.

XXXX

"Syd?" Sky asked as he knelt down next to her. She had two fingers at his neck making sure that he had a pulse.

"He is going to be alright. He's just shaken up." She said as she looked up at him. He could see the relief in her eyes and knew that she had been worried about the prince.

"What about him?" Sky asked pointing to Zedd lying next to the Prince.

"Dead. The Prince shot him." She said as he nodded and radio in for a medic. The prince needed to be looked after just to make sure that he was alright.

"Okay the medic is on his way then we will leave. I'm sure that there is a woman back in the palace that needs to know he is alright." He said as she nodded. The medic came in to check the Prince over and make sure that his vitals were okay for him to travel back to the palace.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sky asked looking down at the prince and the medic. .

"Yes he just bumped his head in the struggle. He should be coming too in a few minutes." The medic said as Tommy blinked his eyes until he finally opened them.

"Is he dead?" He asked. It was the only question that he wanted answered right now because it was the only one that matter at the moment. Kim's safety was his top concern.

"Yes he is your highness." Sky said as he got up before helping Tommy to his feet. Syd stood up behind them and followed them out with one last glance at the man that had caused all these problems. She breathed a sigh of relief that he was dead because he couldn't cause any more harm to palace or to Tommy and Kim.

XXXX

"They will be landing any second now." Tanya said as Kim nodded. She, Trini, Jason, Adam, and the King were waiting for the team to land with Tommy, Rocky, and Aisha along with the team. Everyone could tell that Kim was ready for Tommy to be in front of her so that she could actually see him. She won't believe that he was fine until she saw it with her own eyes. She had also been told that Zedd, Rita, and their entire rebel group had been destroyed when the team went in to get Tommy out. Tanya had told her that Tommy had taken Zedd out with a single gun shot but Tanya had also told her that Tommy had been hurt in the struggle. That piece of news made Kim's hear stop; Tommy couldn't be hurt by all of this.

"Is he really alright?" Kim asked as the aircraft landed. She was shifting back and forth on her feet barely standing still.

"Go see for yourself." Tanya said with a smile as she nodded and took off running. The outer doors were opened and Tommy stepped off first. He barely had time to open his arms before Kim launched herself into his open arms seconds later. "Don't ever leave me again." She said into his ear as she buried her head into his neck. She tightened her legs around his waist as her arms tightened around his neck.

"Never." He answered back as he tightened his arms around her body. It felt so right to have her back in his arms again after the past couple of weeks of not knowing whether she would choose him or not. It was like a breath of fresh air when he saw her running towards him as he stepped off the plane. Everyone stayed back to give them privacy and time to say their hellos. It had been a long time in coming for those two.

XXXX

"My guess is that the wedding is on." Rocky said as everyone laughed. They had finally walked over to them so that they could talk to Tommy and Kim.

"Yes the wedding is back on." Kim said with a smile as she unhooked her legs and slid down Tommy's body. The talk then turned to Jason and Trini's marriage when Tommy noticed their rings.

"When did this happen?" He asked as Jason smiled and Trini blushed.

"Well we decided while we were in Paris just to do it. I love this woman and never want to let her go." Jason said as he kissed Trini's check.

"Yea well, welcome to the family, sis." Tommy said as he hugged Trini before letting her go.

"Thanks." She said as they made their way inside. They ate a quiet dinner in the private dining room before they were toasted to Jason and Trini's wedding. Tommy walked Kim back to the helicopter as Adam got everything ready.

"How did you know that I was missing?" Tommy asked.

"I just had this feeling that something wasn't right with you. So I called Adam to come pick me up and take me back to the palace." She said. "I think that he knew that I had finally decided to be with you."

"Well I'm glad that you came after me. I was getting a little worried." He said with a grin. "Also I heard that you rode Saba out to the creek."

"Yea I did and apparently upset your grooms at the same time. They wanted me to know that t he was your personal horse and that no one ever rode him but you." She said with a smile.

"Well he has never let anyone before so I guess they were more surprised than anything and maybe a little scared of what he might with you on his back." He stated looking at her.

"I think he likes me better than you." She said with a laugh.

"Yea, maybe." He said. "I'm going to miss you." Tommy said suddenly as he pulled her close. He rested his chin on top of her head. He was having to let her go again but this time he knew that she would come back to him.

"Me too, please don't go out alone again. I'm not sure if I can get to you in time." She said as she pulled back from him to look him in the eye. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too and I promise not to go out alone again unless I have you at my side." He said as he leaned down to kiss her lips. He stepped back and watched as Kim left once again for the camp. It would be a long two and half months before their wedding but everyone knew that it would fly by with all the plans that they had to make in the coming weeks. Tommy watched as Adam carried his future bride away again to work at the camp. There would come a day that she won't fly away from him and that day couldn't come soon enough he thought as he walked back inside the palace.

"Don't worry she will be back." Trini said from the doorway.

"I know." He said with a smile as he continued on to his room. He had a lot to do in planning their wedding and he needed to get started.

XXXX

_Two and a Half Months Later_

"Kimberly, I must say that you have been a wonderful camp director and you will be missed." Duclea said with a smile. Kim was one of the best and she was sad to see her go but she also knew that she was following her heart and marrying the man that she loved. It had been sad to get the phone call that said that one of her favorite relief workers was retiring. Kim's parents had been her best friends and she had watched the woman now sitting before her grow into that woman. Kim was like her own daughter and she was proud of what she became and knew that her parents would've been proud as well.

"Thank you. Who will replace me?" Kim asked looking out over the camp. It had come along way but there was still much to do. It would be open for at least another year until another country needed a camp and there would always be another country needing a camp. It was the nature of the world and one that made her sad. There would always be a war or conflict that would displace people and make them in need of a relief camp.

"Well I believe that you have two excellent workers would have more than proven themselves, Connor and Kira." She said with a smile as Kim looked at her.

"Connor and Kira? They would be perfect." Kim said with a huge smile. She had watched the two of them grow into great relief workers. They were also planning on getting married in a few months. Connor had gone down on one knee to ask her to marry him after hearing about Tommy's kidnapping. He had been scared of losing her and not getting a chance to be with her. It had come as quite a shock to Kira's parents but not as much as Kira's older sister. Ashley had left with Andros right after Tommy had been found. They had been married right away in a private ceremony on the beach with Tommy giving her away. Kim had been unable to get away but she had sent a gift to them. They would be returning to Phadoes for her wedding and to live their lives. Andros would be taking a place in her staff after she married Tommy. She had asked him after Trini had turned her down. Trini had told her that she wanted to spend time with her husband and help him in anything that he needed.

"I am glad that you think so. You have trained them well." Duclea said drawing her back into the room and out of memory lane. "I also want to wish you congratulations on your upcoming marriage." She said with a smile. "You have chosen well."

"Thank you and if you need anything please let me know." Kim said looking out over the camp. She would miss this place more than she ever thought she would but it was time to move on. Turning she made her way to the helicopter where Adam was waiting to take her to the palace. Everyone else was already there preparing for her wedding. Billy, Kat, and Justin had left a week ago so that Kat could get to her workroom to put the finishing touches on Kim's dress along with her bridesmaids' dresses. Trini had remained in the palace after her marriage to Jason. Of course Andros and Ashley were still on their honeymoon. With everyone gone, Connor and Kira had become Kim's anchors for the past two months as she encountered problems with the camp and all the small details for the wedding that Tommy couldn't handle. Tommy had been a good sport about taking care of most of the wedding while she worked. He would only call if it was something that he couldn't handle or wanted her input.

"Are you ready?" Adam asked with a smile as Kim paused at the door. This was a big step for her but she was ready for it.

"Yea I am." She said climbing in and looking over the camp one last time. This stage of her life was over but she was looking forward to the next stage where she would share her life with Tommy. She couldn't wait to get started.

XXXX

_Two Weeks Later_

"Oh wow, Kat this is perfect." Kim said as she twirled around in her wedding dress. It was a simple design but it was fit for a future queen. It was a simple beaded bodice that fell into a full skirt at her hips. Kat had sewn in thousands of crystals into the skirt so that it sparkled in the light with each step that Kim took.

"I must agree that you did a wonderful job." Trini said as she spun around in her strapless A-line dress.

"Well I'm glad that you like it. I was worry about how that color would look on everyone but Kim picked well." Kat said with a smile. Kim had picked a beautiful pink that looked great on Trini and Aisha. They stood on either side of Kim looking in the mirror.

"I knew that the color would be perfect; pink looks great on everyone." Kim said with a laugh.

"Yea right." Aisha said throwing an arm around Kim. "You know that I like yellow better."

"Yea me too but Kim had to have pink." Trini said with a smile as she threw her arm around Kim as well.

"Is everyone ready?" Tanya asked opening the door and peaking in. "Oh you girls look beautiful and Kim you are gorgeous. Tommy is going to be blown away." She said stepping into the room. It was amazing what Kat had made in such a short time period.

"Thank you." Kim said as Aisha grabbed the bouquets on the nearby table. She and Trini were carrying white roses while Kim carried pink lilies, pink and white roses, white irises along with baby's breath. Tommy had surprised her with the arrangement this morning. She had only ordered pink and white roses but Tommy wanted something bigger for her to walk down the aisle with. She had been surprised when Tanya presented it to her this morning at breakfast and she had cried. Tommy had been amazing during the past months while she was away at the camp. He had taken care of all the small details while she worked. He had planned the entire dinner for later and she was looking forward to seeing what he had planned for them. Looking at the women in the room with her made her smile. They were her closest friends and were the only ones that she wanted with her on her wedding day.

XXXX

Tommy looked down the hallway once more before shutting the door.

"Calm down, we will start soon." King Zordon said as he lounged on the couch. His health had improved since his attack at the camp. He had been getting stronger with each day. The Kingdom had rallied behind him and Prince Tommy for the past few months. The Kingdom was excited to see the royal wedding of their Crown Prince to Kimberly. Looking at his son, Zordon knew that it was time to step down and let his son take over ruling the country. The country needed his son to help them into the next years with ease. The coronation would take place as soon as it could be arranged with the church. The country would have a Queen again in Kimberly and what a Queen she would make.

"I know it's just that I want to get down that aisle and say my I do's." Tommy said as he paced the length of the room again. Jason and Rocky leaned against the far wall as Billy and Adam sat in the wingback chairs in the room. Tommy knew that Kim was in the room right across the hall from him but she had insisted that he not see her until the doors opened for her walk down the aisle to him. He knew that she was right; it was just that he wanted to make sure that she was still here and not skipped out on him. He wished that he could've have seen just a glimpse of her.

"I'm so glad that Aisha didn't want a big fancy wedding. I never would've made it." Rocky said as he fingered the band on his third finger. Tommy looked at his brothers and smiled. Who would've thought that they would both be married before him? It had come as a shock when he had found out that Jason had married Trini in Paris but when Rocky and Aisha had shown up two weeks ago sporting new rings no one had been surprised. In fact, Tommy was kind of surprised that they had waited that long. They had been married in a quiet ceremony inside this very church but they could do a quiet ceremony because he was a third son to the King. Since he was the Crown Prince, his wedding would be a grand affair with everyone who was anyone in attendance. He would've preferred a small ceremony with only his closest friends but that just couldn't be done. He just didn't want Kim to freak out and not married him because of all the attention.

"Well at least Aisha agreed to marry you." Jason said as he punched his baby brother in the shoulder.

"Whatever, I still think that you forced Trini to marry you. I'm also convinced that you have her under a spell." Rocky said as Tommy smiled. Billy and Adam just laughed while the King just shook his head. He knew his sons well and knew that they always picked on each other. It was just the relationship between Jason and Rocky.

"I think that both Trini and Aisha have no clue what they are getting into." Adam said as Tommy started laughing. He couldn't agree more. Those women were in for it with his brothers but he also knew that his brothers loved those women more than life.

"I must agree." Billy said as Tanya peaked in the door.

"Everyone ready?" She asked as Tommy nodded and walked over to her. She looked at the guys and smiled. The Princes were in their dress military uniforms with a red sash starting at their left shoulder and crossing their chest and ending at their right hip. On the sash, were their medals that they had earned in their years of service. Tommy had the most but then he served the longest. He had medals from everything ranging from valor to sharpshooter. He had loved serving his country because it had been one way to give back to those that live here and supporting the crown. They also had their swords on their right hip. The swords had all been sharpened and polished so that shined in the light.

"We're ready." Tommy said as everyone stood up and walked over to the door.

"Then let's go." She said as she opened the door and moved out of the way. She watched as they made their way to the front of the church. Zordon took his seat on the front pew and waited for the ceremony to start. Tanya ran back to the girls' room and gave them the five minute warning then she went to join the King, Billy, Adam, and Kat on the front pew. She couldn't wait to for the wedding to start.

XXXX

Kim, Trini, and Aisha waited in the hallway along with Jen in her little flower girl dress. Tommy's cousin Dominic couldn't come due to being sick so his other little cousin Wes had been asked. The little boy was so cute in his little dress military uniform. He also had a little red sash with fake medals on it just like his older cousins. The little boy had been introduced to Jen the day before and had been stuck to the little girl's side since then. Everyone thought it was too cute for them. The music started up as they took their places. The doors opened and Aisha walked up the aisle. Once she made it half-way up the aisle, the doors opened again and Trini came out. After her Wes and Jen made their way up the aisle as Jen threw out pink rose petals. They stopped at the end of the aisle before Jen walked over to Aisha and Wes walked over to Rocky. Everything went silence as everyone waited for Kim to make her entrance. As the music started up, the double doors at the back of the church opened wide to reveal Kim standing there with the veil over her face and her flowers in her hands. She slowly made her way up the aisle as everyone stood up to watch her walk to her Prince who was waiting for her. The ceremony was short but full of promise for the future. When the priest told Tommy to kiss his bride, he pulled her forward and caught her in his arms. He would never let her go now. She was his.

XXXX

"The food looks amazing, Tommy." Kim said as her plate was set down in front of her. The servers had begun presenting all the guests with their food. Tommy had organized everything down to the table clothes. They ate before getting up to walk over to the cake. They each took a bite from the other's hand before entwining their arms and taking a sip of champagne from their glasses. Everyone clapped as Tommy led Kim out onto the dance floor.

"Have I told you that you look amazing?" Tommy asked close to her ear as they slow danced the night away. He hadn't let her go for more than a moment since they had been pronounced husband and wife.

"Yes you have husband." She said with a smile. Tommy smiled down at her and continued to dance with his wife, the country's future Queen. He couldn't wait to whisk her away for their honeymoon. He had kept their honeymoon a secret because he wanted her to be amazed when she saw it. A month in the private island castle is exactly what Kim needed. He couldn't wait get this honeymoon on the road.

XXXX

_Two Months Later_

Everyone in the country was once again focused on one special church. The coronation of a new King and Queen were taking place. It had been a short two months to get this together. Tommy had been surprised when he got back from his honeymoon to learn that he had month to get prepared to take over the throne. He had spent the last month at his father's side learning more and more about ruling the Kingdom. Kim had also been busy too as she too learned to be a Queen. The newly weds did find time to be alone when they flew to the camp to check on everything with Connor and Kira. They also had another wedding to attend. This one was for Sky and Syd. Sky had finally gotten Syd down the aisle after months of arguing if they should get married. The country looked on as Tommy and Kim took their vows to serve and protect their Kingdom and to rule over it fairly.

"By the power vested in me, I present to you, your new King and Queen of Phadoes." The priest who had married said to the country watching either in person or on the TV. Tommy grabbed Kim's hand and smiled before turning to his countrymen and waved. He was standing tall next to Kim. The robe of his father rested on his shoulders as did his father's crown which rested on top of his head. Kim wore his mother's robe and crown. The robes were a perfect match of the brightest red with jewels sewn into the fabric. They were lined in even redder fabric and edged in white. The crowns were centuries old with jewels encrusted in them. They were heavy and only worn at the actual coronation ceremony; after the ceremony was over they would be returned to the vault where they would remain under lock and key. They would wear lighter crowns when the occasion called for it. Zordon watched on as his son stood proudly next to his wife and accept the duty that he had been born too. The country was in great hands with those two and he would not worry any longer. His son had found his place; in fact all of his sons had found their place. They had wives who would stand at their side through everything. He was content and for once he was happy to let go of his sons. His job now was to spoil whatever grandchildren he would get in the future and it was one job that he was looking forward too.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know one last time. For those of you reading Beyond Fate, I haven't forgetton it and I hope to post the next chapter next week so be on the lookout for it. Again thanks to everyone who took an interest in this story, this chapter was for you.


End file.
